AMOR EN AUSCHWITZ
by Lilith Masen 369
Summary: Isabella es una judía destinada al campo de concentración de Auschwitz; Edward es un miembro de la SS. Una historia de una época donde la discriminación raciales y la difícil situación que viven los personajes, los hará enfrentarse a sus propios miedos y prejuicios.- Twilight -
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de S.M, yo solo me adjudico la historia que es de mi invención.**

**Esta historia intentare apegarse al máximo a la realidad histórica a los distintos relatos existentes tanto de historiadores como de sobrevivientes.**

* * *

**PROLOGO I:**

Esta historia se desarrolla en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz, que estaba formado de la siguiente manera:

Hubo tres campos principales y 39 campos subalternos.

Los tres campos principales fueron:

**Auschwitz I,** el campo de concentración original que servía de centro administrativo, donde además se encontraba una enfermería, un prisión, un burdel entre otros un sector llamado Kanana donde eran enviadas las pertenencia de las personas que llegaban ahí para su selección.

**Auschwitz II o Birkenau,** En esta sección eran ubicadas las mujeres y donde había un sector especial para los gitanos.

**Auschwitz III o Monowitz,** utilizado como campo de trabajo y donde se ubicaba el sector industrial.

Señalar que este lugar no solo fueron enviados judíos, sino también fueron enviados presos políticos contrarios al nazismo, gitanos, comunistas, homosexuales, lesbianas, prostitutas, criminales y en general todo aquellos que no concordaban con el nazismo.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Todo comienza.**

**1943**

**_43 kilometros al norte de Cracovia, Auschwitz Birkenau ..._**

**_-_**_ ¿_cual es tu identificación?

El soldado de la SS, la miraba con desdén, desprecio y altanería, ¿_se puede odiar alguien, sin conocerse, sin saber quien es, solo por el hecho de haber nacido y pensar diferente a ti_? al parecer si.

\- 21.863 - la mujer contesto en Alemán como autómata, la vista fija en el suelo, intentado no llamar la atención del soldado, cualquier actitud podía ser considerada como merecedora de un castigo, ya fuesen golpes o simplemente un disparo a quema ropa.

\- Sígueme - fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

Ella dejo en el canasto las zanahorias que estaba recogiendo, no tenía otra opción que obedecer las órdenes del oficial de la SS, si se quería vivir debía seguir las reglas imperantes en el campo, miro a su mejor amiga vio la preocupación en sus ojos, ella le sonrío, intentando trasmitirle una seguridad que ella misma no tenía y se dispuso a seguir al hombre uniformado.

Toco el numero tatuado en su antebrazo derecho, desde hacía ya poco más de un mes, ella r era solo un numero, una más de las cientos de prisionera _auschwitz II o Birkebau_ y el nombre que alguna vez la distinguió y la diferencio de los demás, ya no importaba.

_Isabella Marie Swan,_pensó con tristeza, siempre le había gustado su nombre, no era común en Alemania, _"es el nombre de una reina"_ le decía siempre su padre.

Pero eso ahora ya no era importante, o por lo menos no en ese lugar, ahí no era más que una judía mestiza en 2° grado según una de las muchas leyes Alemana anti semita, eso significa que algunos de sus antepasados había sido judío, en el caso de ella uno de sus abuelos. Y solo eso bastaba para ser considerada una judía al 100% y merecer estar en el mismo infierno. Pero ella no podía odiar el hecho de su abuela era judía y que su abuelo por amor había adoptado tal religión, sería como odiar, parte de lo que ella era.

Sus abuelos la habían amado hasta el día en que murieron, en un fatídico accidente cuando ella tenía solo 10 años. Ese mismo accidente también le había quitado a su madre, quedando solo con su padre.

Mientras camina a través del campo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a sus abuelos, los extrañaba, al igual que extrañaba a su padre ¿_Qué sería de él_? Solo pedía que estuviese bien.

Sabía que él era fuerte, siempre fue un orgulloso ciudadano y soldado Alemán, que lucho valientemente en la primera guerra mundial y llegando inclusive a ser condecorado por salvar la vida de su batallón, por ello cuando la guerra termino paso a ocupar un cargo político importante, pero en 1935 al dictarse las leyes de Nüremberg, fue despojado de su cargo al no cumplir con la limpieza de sangre que exigían estas leyes antisemitas dictadas por el gobierno nazi. Había cometido el error de casarse con una hija de judíos. Y ello lo convertía en un traidor de la sangre aria.

Después de que su padre fuera despojado de su cargo político, y perdiera todos sus derechos como ciudadano Alemán, su vida dio un giro en 180° debiendo abandonar sus estudios de literatura, ya que su pequeña familia no gozaba del estatus que hasta hace poco detentaba, los amigos ya no le hablaban y no era invitada a sus reuniones, y cuando se encontraba con alguno en la calle la ignoraban o cruzaban la calle para no saludarla, supuso que era la estrella amarilla cosida en su abrigo lo que los espantaba, nadie quería tener que ver con alguien que fuese considerado judío, y ella para todos los efectos era una.

Les fueron confiscadas todas sus propiedades, incluyendo la casa de sus abuelos, las acciones que su padre tenía en diferentes empresas, el dinero en el banco, todo, solo les quedo la medalla de condecoración que había recibido su padre y a la que este se aferraba como si fuese el mayor de sus tesoro.

Al poco tiempo el dinero comenzó a escasear y su padre no pudo encontrar trabajo, por lo que le correspondió a ella ser la sostenedora de su hogar comenzó a trabajar para los Newton, quienes en virtud de la amistad que los había unido a sus abuelos la emplearon en su panadería, "_Si nadie te ve, a nadie le importaba que sea una judía la que amasase su pan"_ Le decía constantemente la señora Newton.

Fueron los mismo Newton quienes los escondieron en el entre techo de su casa, cuando fueron llamados para ser traslados al Gheto. Habían permanecido ocultos por cerca de un año, viviendo en espacio reducido, constantemente atemorizados de ser descubiertos y abusando de la caridad de esa pareja de ancianos. Hasta la fatídica noche del primero de Noviembre de 1943, cuando fueron descubiertos y trasladados en tren al campo de concentración de _Auschwitz._

El viaje en tren, había sido una pesadilla, el hambre, la sed, el confinamiento, demasiadas personas encerradas en un mismo lugar, niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos, intentando aguantar su nueva realidad, los más débiles no lo habían resistido, pereciendo durante el viaje, en el vagón se respiraba el miedo eran una constante, el no saber qué sucedería con ellos, los más positivos decían que serian trasladados a trabajar a alguna fabrica o a los campos a producir materia prima para enviar al frente donde se desarrollaba la guerra, otros en cambio contaban historias que habían oído de campos de de trabajo forzado, donde los hombres y mujeres eran obligados a trabajar hasta morir, sin alimentación y viviendo en condiciones infrahumanas, donde se experimentaba con seres humanos y se abusaba de mujeres y niños, campos de muerte, de exterminio masivo de todos aquellos contrarios al régimen.

Isabella temblaba ante estos relatos y se aferraba a su padre como única tabla de salvación en una noche oscura, viajaron 2 días completos, en vagones destinados al transporte de ganado, sin ninguna comodidad, sin baños, no los alimentaron y el agua había sido escasa. Y por más que habían intentado buscar una salida de escape del vagón, no existía forma de salir, estaban encerrados y para cuando finalmente llegaron a la última estación de tren, tanto ella como su padre y el resto de su vagón, estaban sin fuerzas y totalmente derrumbados mentalmente y físicamente.

Los hicieron bajar a punta de fusiles, debiendo dejar en el vagón sus pertenencias, separándolos en hombres y mujeres y por más que Isabella se aferro a su padre, tuvo que soltarlo, _"Estaremos bien hija_" fue lo último que le dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud de judíos asustados.

Al grupo de mujeres las obligaron a formarse.

Y la selección comenzó.

Mujeres sanas y jóvenes a un lado, mujeres viejas, niños, embarazadas y las madres con sus hijos a otro, ninguna sabía a dónde las llevarían, solo sabían que estaban ahí para trabajar.

Cuando el turno de Isabella llego, temblaba de miedo, el hombre que tenía en frente, llevaba un uniforme verde típico de los miembros de la SS, algunas medallas adornaban su chaqueta, su pelo cobrizo, perfectamente ordenando, su piel blanca, sus ojos de un fuerte y frio verde le daban un aspecto duro, la miro con detenimiento, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, le toco la piel, los ojos, la hizo abrir la boca para inspeccionar sus dientes, para finalmente terminar tocando su largo cabello que no lograba ocultarse bajo la pañoleta tan común en las mujeres de su religión.

Isabella no supo describir la sensación que la embriago, podía ser cualquiera, todo era _sub-realista, _era como una pesadilla.

– Tu por allá - el hombre le indico, haciéndola salir de sus parálisis temporal.

Luego de esta primera selección fueron llevadas a las barracas donde luego de llenar una detallada ficha de ingreso, respecto de los antecedentes tantos suyos, como de sus familiares, relativo a su calidad de vida, estudios, enfermedades ect.

Las despojaron de todas las pocas pertenencias que llevaba con ella, haciéndolas desnudarse, para posteriormente cortarles su pelo llevándose con ello su femineidad y humillándolas, las desinfectaron con una sustancia mal oliente que dejaba un olor desagradable en todo el cuerpo, para ser obligadas bañadas con agua fría, a escusa de ser desinfectadas de los piojos y las ladillas.

Cuando todo este procedimiento de higiene termino, les entregaron la ropa que debían usar permanentemente en el campo, junto con unos suecos de madera, entregándoles a demás el signo que distinguiría su estatus dentro del campo, a Isabella le entregaron un triangulo color amarillo que la identificaría como judía.

Luego fueron conducidas a una sala especialmente acondicionada para realizar el tatuaje en su ante brazo derecho que la acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte y que sería un constante recordatorio, que un día el mundo enloqueció por completo y a ella le toco estar del lado perdedor.

Aun recordaba el dolor que sintió al ser tatuada, se toco los números grabados en ella y que la transformaban en número más, alguien sin rostro, sin sentimientos, sin derechos, un infrahumano. El 21.863, ese número significa que antes de ella 21.862 mujeres habían sido enviadas en su misma dirección al ser seleccionada, se preguntaba si las mujeres enviadas en la dirección contraria también tenían su propio registro.

El 3 de Noviembre había comenzado su residencia en el infierno.

Las dos semanas siguientes Isabella estuvo en la sección de cuarentena, semanas en las que buscaban aclimatarlos a la vida que se llevaría dentro del campo, desmoronando las pocas fuerzas mentales que les quedasen, días interminables en las que cualquier actitud o movimiento era causa de golpes, malos tratos o la muerte, los soldados de la SS fuesen hombres o mujeres no dudaban a la hora de castigar.

El hambre, el frio por las noches y el miedo se transformaron en una constante, nadie hablaba, Isabella perdió la noción de realidad, los minutos parecían horas, las horas minutos, no sabía si era de noche o de día, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta, solo respiraba intentando pasar desapercibida.

Para cuando el periodo de cuarentena termino Isabella estaba tan debilitada física y mentalmente, que se movía por inercia. Fue destinada al barracón 16 de mujeres de _auschwitz Birkenau _y desde 26 de Noviembre del año 1943, solo viviría para trabajar en los campos de cultivo.

La vida en _auschwitz Birkenau,_ era una lucha constante contra la muerte. Cada día había que luchar para mantenerse con vida, debido a los constantes castigos físicos, sumado al agotamiento físico, al hambre y las enfermedades que se propagaban sin limitaciones entre los habitantes de los barracones.

Un día normal comenzaba con el sonido del silbato y el sonido por alto parlante de los himnos de la SS, luego debía dirigirse a las precarias instalaciones sanitarias para asearse.

Fue en su barracón que conoció a Alice una presa política Francesa que dormía junto a ella y que llevaba 2 meses dentro del campo, Alice le decía que el mostrarse limpia ayudaba a que las tratasen mejor, de esa forma tenían una posibilidad que se les dieran un mejor trabajo e incluso podía aspirar a ser trasladadas a _Kanada_, con lo cual sus esperanza de vida aumentaba considerablemente. Pero para Isabella aquello iba mas allá, manteniendo un aspecto decente le recordaba que aun era humana, que estaba viva, que no era una _musulman._

Cuando terminaban de asearse debían formarse para recibir el desayuno, que no era más que mendrugo de pan duro, con una jarra de un líquido insípido que se decía era café.

El día laboral finalmente comenzaba con la _revistas_ matutina, en que eran formadas en hileras de 10 presas cada una, donde eran contadas y revisadas, algunas veces estas revistas podían ser interminables, dependían exclusivamente de cuanto tardaban en contabilizarlas, o si esta consistía en un castigo, podían ser despertada a cualquier hora de la noche para ser contabilizadas, a través de esta fórmula,

Luego seguían catorce interminables horas de trabajo, descansando solo para almorzar.

Al final de cada jornada debían nuevamente formar una nueva cola para recibir una escueta cena y luego de una nueva revista, podían finalmente dormir.

Alice se transformo en la guía de campo de Isabella, le mostro y enseño esas pequeñas cosas que podían hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, le enseño a pellizcar sus mejillas para parecer más saludable y así evitar ser enviada a la enfermería de donde pocas veces se volvía, le mostro como comer vegetales que cosechábamos a escondidas para evitar así pasar más hambre del necesario, como "_procurar_" vegetales con las demás presas a cambio de aumentar la ración de pan o mantequilla para el desayuno del día siguiente o conseguir de la misma forma un poco de azúcar o remedios de aquellas presas que tenían acceso a la cocina o enfermería.

Alice se transformo para Isabella mas que en una amiga, en una hermana, se apoyaban mutuamente y cuando las fuerzas les faltaba a alguna, la otra la levantaba, si Isabella caía producto del cansancio, era Alice quien corría a levantarla, aunque eso significase llevarse algún golpe de un oficial.

Cuando llegaron al campo principal _Auschwitz I_, en donde se ubicaban las oficinas administrativas del campo, Isabella se volvió a mirar el camino que dejaba a tras con cada paso que daba, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar nunca se había separado tanto de Alice, ¿_y si no volvía verla_?

Alice era fuerte no solo para ella, sino para todo el barracón, cuando alguna tenía miedo o pesadillas, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento, como la vez en que las castigaron y las dejaron todo el día sin comida, Alice que contaba con una energía inagotable se había dedicado a pasearse entre los camastro preguntando a mujeres sobre sus platos preferidos y como se debían preparar, para finalmente terminar planeando y organizando un gran banquete imaginativo, siendo de esa forma el hambre mucho más llevadero.

"_El trabajo os hará libre_", esa frase en lo alto del portón de ingreso del campo principal, llamo la atención de Isabella, que irónico, en ese lugar no existía la libertad.

Cuando esa tarde el soldado la saco del campo de cosecha, ella nunca se imagino que terminaría en el campo principal.

El soldado que caminaba delante de ella, se detuvo a hablar con el guardia que controlaba la entrada a _auschwitz I, _este solo le lanzo una mira despreciativa y dejo que entrase, Isabella continuo en silencio al soldado.

_Auschwitz I, _no era como los otros dos campos que formaban parte de gran complejo que finalmente eran uno solo. Aquí algunos presos con beneficios podían andar libres sin ser escoltados, ello se debía a que escapar era prácticamente imposible, grandes cercos eléctricos cercaban todo el perímetro del campo, el que además siempre era vigilado por centinelas que permanecían en torres.

Los barracones donde se emplazaban las oficinas, la enfermería y hasta la cárcel de campo, eran similares a los barracones de _Birkenau_ a lo lejos pudo distinguir tres grandes chimeneas humeantes, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ella sabía que se quemaba en esos lugares, todos los sabían.

Finalmente se detuvieron en unos de los edificios de ladrillos rojos destinados a las oficinas administrativas.

Espera aquí- le dijo el soldado, sin siquiera mirarla, para luego entrar en una de las oficinas.

Isabella se mantuvo quieta, el día estaba nublado el invierno estaba llegando a su máximo apogeo. Tenía frio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, y soldado le indico que pasara.

Instintivamente pellizco sus mejillas, sabía que no mejorarían su imagen deplorable, pero podría hacer la diferencia.

La habitación a la que entro era una bastante sencilla pero bien iluminada, coronada por un escritorio en el centro, donde detrás de una inmensa ruma de papeles se encontraba un nombre que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que tipiaba en una máquina de escribir, deteniendo cuando escucho la escucho entrar, levanto una carpeta y le pregunto en alemán:

\- ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?

\- Sí señor. Respondió, intento ver su rostro pero la luz se lo impidió,

\- En su ficha de ingreso a auschwitz, dice que Uds. estudio literatura y que domina cinco idiomas, alemán, ingles, ruso, polaco y francés. ¿_est-ce vrai_? **_(es eso verdad le pregunto)_**

_\- Sí._

El hombre se levanto de su escritorio y con paso seguro camino hacia ella, cuando estuvo en frente, la miro detalladamente de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su triangulo amarillo, para mirarla a los ojos con una mueca de asco y odio. Ella se quedo enganchada de sus ojos, ella los había visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde, eran verdes y fríos, luego bajo la vista rápidamente. Su corazón latió fuertemente, tan fuerte que se abrumo, recordándole que para eso servía, para latir, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en meses y no es que tuviera la oportunidad de ver muchos, Se sonrojo. Los pellizcones en las mejillas estuvieron demás, pensó.

\- Para ser judía, no eres tan estúpida. Le dijo.

Camino hacia la ventana y miro. Ella no dijo nada, mantuvo la vista el suelo.

\- Te mande a llamar porque necesito a alguien que me ayude con la transcripción y traducción de algunos documentos, y en _auschwitz I_, no hay ninguna alemana calificada que pueda hacer el trabajo que necesito, las que están son campesinas o prostitutas que con suerte dominan el alemán. Y no confió en las presas políticas y además he comprobado la información que diste, al respecto de ser mestiza de 2° grado, por lo creo que has de tener mas sangre alemana que judía, lo que explicaría el que no seas estúpida… - se volvió a mirarla nuevamente, Isabella pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos,- Por lo que desde mañana comienzas a trabajar para mí.

Se paso la mano por su mojado y ordenado cabello, fue al escritorio y escribió algo en un papel, y camino hacia ella. Y le continúo diciendo:

\- Ahora necesito que vayas a los baños, te bañes y desinfectes, para que mañana tengas apariencia de persona. Toma esto. Le dijo extendiendo le papel que había escrito. Lo muestras en la barraca de desinfección, porque lo más probable es que si vas sin esto, no vuelvas y te quiero mañana a primera hora aquí. ¿entendiste?

\- Si. Señor.

\- Eso espero. Ahora lárgate.

Su suerte la había vuelto acompañar. Dejaba el trabajo en el campo y se trasladaba a trabajar como funcionaria en la oficina D IV- sección 1, sobre asuntos de presupuestos, administración de la caja y de los sueldos. Y aunque el cargo que desempeñaría no era de vital importancia, ya que solo se limitaría a transcribir contratos de las empresas pertenecientes a la SS o empresas externas, que arrendaban la mano de obra de la disponían los campos de concentración. Y organizar los empleados de cada fabrica. Su calidad vida mejoraría considerablemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era judía, aumentando sus posibilidades de salir con vida del infierno.

* * *

**Chicas esperos sus comentarios e impresiones…**

* * *

Aclaración:

**Musulman**: A aquellas personas más abatidas y derrumbadas por la vida en el campo se las llamaba "musulmanes". El musulmán era un ser humano abatido, derrumbado por la vida en el campo, una víctima del exterminio paso a paso. Se trataba de un preso que sólo recibía la comida del campo sin tener la posibilidad de "procurar" nada, y que perecía en el transcurso de unas pocas semanas. El hambre crónica generaba un debilitamiento físico general. Sufría una pérdida de musculatura, y sus funciones vitales se reducían al mínimo existencial. El pulso se alteraba, la presión arterial y la temperatura disminuían, temblaba de frío. La respiración era más lenta, la voz se debilitaba, cada movimiento significaba un gran esfuerzo.


	2. capitulo II La otra cara de la moneda-

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.-**

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

**Desde el otro lado de la moneda.**

Cuando la judía salió de su oficina, se quedo largo rato pensando, para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al estacionamiento de las barracas, donde había dejado su automóvil, esa noche tendría la visitas de sus padres, su casa estaba aproximadamente a 5 km, del campo de concentración, vivía en ella junto a Tania su esposa, la conoció en la reuniones de la juventudes hitleriana y era el prototipo de mujer aria perfecta, rubia de ojos azules, alta y de gran belleza. Se había casado con ella siguiendo el consejo de su padre, y luego de pasar el exhaustivo estudio de la SS, para determinar la pureza de su sangre y el que eran aptos para traer niños arios sanos al mundo, les habían autorizado para contraer matrimonio.

Eso hacía ya un año, y aunque Tania había resultado embarazada una vez, el embarazo no hay llegado a término, y pese a los intentos posteriores no se había vuelto a embarazar, lo que había ocasionado un gran estrés en ella, ya que los altos mandos de la SS, exigían a los hombre casados integrantes de sus filas un mínimo de cuatro hijos, pudiendo incluso declarar como no valido el matrimonio si no se reproducían, por lo que Tania no había dejado la casa al lado del campo de concentración, por miedo a las críticas de su familia y amigos por no poder concebir.

La relación de pareja era fría, no tenían nada en común, y solo se veían por las tardes cuando Edward volvía del campo, habían dejado de compartir la cama cuando Tania había tenido que guardar reposo luego del aborto espontaneo que sufrió, luego de eso solo habían tenido encuentros sexuales esporádicos donde el único fin era el de concebir, en donde era Edward el encargado de buscar a Tania y donde no había otra posición que el misionero, posición por lo demás recomendada ´por el medico de campo, ya que según su opinión era la mejor para embarazar a las mujeres. No había palabras de amor.

Edward tenía 25 años, sus padres eran alemanes, pero sus abuelos paternos habían llegado desde Gran Bretaña, a comienzo del siglo pasado, su padre había marcado su espíritu y su forma de ser, y integrándolo en 1935 cuando cumplió 14 años de edad a la juventud hitleriana, para moldear su carácter y educarlo como un líder del futuro, destacando en las misma, por su perseverancia y resistencia militar, paralelamente había realizado estudios de medicina, donde descubrió su pasión por esta rama de la ciencia, pero al comenzar la guerra había debido abandonarlos, para ingresar como voluntario en la limpieza de ruinas y la reconstrucción de instalaciones bombardeadas, donde destaco por su aptitudes de organización de grupo de trabajos, planificación y distribución de los recursos asignados, lo que llevo a que a principios de 1943, fuese llamado a formar parte del escuadrón de protección o más conocidas como las SS, siendo clasificado y pasando a a ocupar el cargo de teniente, siendo asignado a auschwitz, a la oficina D IV- sección 1, sobre asuntos de presupuesto, administración de caja y de sueldos. En el área destinada al campo de concentración y exterminio de Auschwitz birkenau, Agradecía que la oficina de estuviese Auschwitz I, y no Auschwitz birkenau, porque esa forma y debido que la labor que realizaba en el campo era mas administrativa, no tenia que ver ni mezclarse con la miseria humana del día a día de los campos de concentración,.

Los primeros días fueron realmente estresante, podía respirar el miedo en el aire, sentir la muerte rondándole en la espalda, escuchar a los sargentos a la hora del desayuno o del almuerzo, jactarse de las golpizas otorgadas, o de cómo iban sucumbiendo los presos, le quitaban el hambre y el sueño, había perdido peso, y no dormía en las noches, despertaba sudando y con pesadillas, se había vuelto apático.

Había crecido escuchando como los judíos habían traicionado a Alemania en la primera guerra mundial, apoyando a Inglaterra, y como habían sacado partido de la crisis económica en que cayó el país luego de la pos-guerra, odiaba a los judíos, se eso creía estar seguro, los odiaba al igual como odiaba a los comunistas, gitanos, homosexuales y en general a todo aquel que no fuera ario y estuviera en contra de la idea de nación que su _führer, _buscaba construir. Pero una cosa era creer que sin ese tipo de razas el país sería mejor y otra cosa muy distinta era ver el sufrimiento humano, cara a cara todos los días, el cómo hombres y mujeres eran masacrados día a día, trabajando hasta a que sus cuerpos colapsan, como soldados de la SS, los golpeaban o azotaban por la pura dicha de demostrar que eran ellos quienes tenían el poder de decidir por sus miserables destinos, como niños eran asesinados sin contemplación por qué no eran aptos para el trabajo.

Alec kahler había sido su compañero y amigo en la juventud hitleriana, y era actualmente coronel mayor de la SS, y fue quien lo recluto y designo a Auschwitz, le había dicho que no había reglas en el campo en lo referente a los presos, que l incluso podía dictar sus propias reglas para el mejor adiestramiento de los internos, pero que lamentablemente por el cargo administrativo que el desempeñaría no podría estar en el campo adiestrando a las razas inferiores, pero que caso de que se aburriese y no tuviese trabajo que hacer, podría solicitarle permiso para ayudar en alguna actividad del dia a dia. Edward no entiendo inicialmente a lo que se refería, pero a la semana fue el mismo Alec, quien lo fue a buscar para mostrarle un poco el lugar, fue al atardecer cuando los presos del campo judío húngaro, volvían de minas y canteras, fue ahí cuando comprendió y entendió el verdadero alcance de _la solución final,_ al _problema judío,_ no eran hombres lo que vio, eran esqueletos que deambulaban, sucios, mal olientes, llenos de costras, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su piel no era más que papel que se descascaraba lentamente.

Los _kapos_, que no eran mas que presidiarios alemanes, se paseaban entre las filas de hombres, alineados en filas de 10, para pasar revista, no entendió porque, pero en ese atardecer algo había sucedido, que los presos habían sido dejados sin cena y castigados a permanecer en la misma posición de alineación por seis horas. Después de esa hizo todo lo posible por no volver a pisar de ese lugar, aunque no siempre le fue posible zafarse, y cada vez que Alec, lo iba a buscar para que lo acompañara ver los barracones, aludía que tenía muchos contratos atrasados, o documentos que revisar o traducir, por lo que no le era posible acompañarlo.

Pero de lo que no se había podido escapar era de la selección de los presos que llegaban en tren a Auschwitz, después de todo su labor también consistía en los contratos de arrendamiento de mano de obras a diferentes empresas, y era esa mano de obra era la que el tenia que ayudar a seleccionar, el miedo en los ojos de los niños y de las mujeres, y el posterior olor que emanaría de las chimeneas de los crematorios, sería algo que lo torturaría hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas. Pero no estaba en sus manos cambiar las cosas él era solo un peón mas de ese juego de ajedrez, y todo fuera por una nación mejor.

La vida continuo así, en una interminable rutina de contratos, traducciones, pagos, distribución de recursos y elección de personas aptas para trabajar, intentaba elegir el máximo de ellas, sin importar su edad, todos servían, nadie era muy viejo o muy joven, esta forma evitaba mandarlos a las cámara de gas, otorgándoles una oportunidad más de vivir, aunque eso nunca lo reconocería.

Fue una mañana especialmente soleada de Septiembre, que la vio descender del tren, junto a su padre, la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque hasta ese momento creía que su memoria la había desterrado al olvido. Su pelo brillo al sol, con ese extraño color café con mechones mas claros y algunos de color rojo, sus ojos grandes azules, vestía un abrigo color azul marino largo con una estrella amarilla sobre su corazón, cuando el acompaño al teniente encargado de llevar a cabo la selección, pudo ver que pese a las penurias pasadas en el largo viaje que la llevo _Auschwitz_, y a lo demacrada que estaba, aun conservaba su belleza, ella no lo reconoció, como podría hacerlo si la ultima vez que lo había visto, tenía 13 años, sus padres habían sido invitados a un matrimonio de la hija del embajador ingles, ella no se había despegado del lado de su abuela, y él la había mirado a la distancia, embobado, le recordaba las muñecas de porcelana que tenía su madre, no se había atrevido a hablarle, pero no le había quitado los ojos de encima, le pareció perfecta y se prometió que algún día se casaría con ella. Se rio en silencio eso nunca podría ser pensó, de partida el ya estaba casado y en el caso hipotético de que no lo estuviese, ella era judía y los matrimonios entre un alemán y una judía estaban totalmente prohibidos, hasta las relaciones extramatrimoniales con judíos eran un delito, y lo más importante de todo ella ahora era su enemiga a la que tenía que destruir.

La había vuelto a ver cuando el tenia 20 años, antes de que empezara la guerra, ella caminaba junto a una amiga por la plaza de la universidad donde el realizaba estudios de medicina, no pudo evitar seguirla hasta la biblioteca y la vio por 2 horas desde la distancia leer libros, hasta que se marcho con un hombre de su edad, ese día prometió olvidarla.

Y ahora la vida la volvía a poner en su camino, la había seguido hasta las barracas de desinfección, había visto desnudarse entre las otras presas, pero el solo la miraba a ella, su largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se la imagino sobre él con el pelo sobre us pechos y esa sería una imagen que no sacaría fácilmente de su mente, seria esa imagen la que más tarde esa noche rememoraría en la cama con Tania, noche en que finalmente había logrado embarazar a su esposa. Sufrió cuando le cortaron su largo pelo, apretó los puños cuando la golpearon, y no la reconoció cuando finalmente marcho vestida con el uniforme de presa, a la barraca de cuarentena, instruyo a los carceleros para que no las golpearan mucho, bajo pretexto de necesitar la mano de obra para los trabajos en el campo agrícola, esos dos meses arriesgo su vida, como nunca antes lo había hecho, abusando del rango militar que tenia para impartir órdenes a sus subalternos, bajo pretexto de resguardar la mano de obra del campo, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era porque la conocía, vigilaba desde lejos su estado, procuraba de que le diesen agua dos veces al día, para no llamar la atención se había dedicado hacer los mismo con los otros grupos de presas, que iban llegando al campo de concentración, hasta que finalmente la habían enviado _Auschwitz birkebau, _último destino de la mayoría de las mujeres que llegaban_._ Desde ese momento ya no era mucho lo que podía hacer más que mirarla a la distancia, cuando hacia rondas por _birkebau,_ ahora su supervivencia dependía de ella y de su suerte.

En noviembre de ese mismo año, los campos de _Auschwitz birkebau y Auschwitz monowitz_, se independizaron de Auschwitz I, siendo designado el a _Auschwitz birkebau,_ aunque su oficina principal seguiría estando en Auschwitz I, también tendría una sucursal en el birkebau. La que prácticamente la había vuelto su sede principal, la veía todas las mañanas por su ventana partir a los campos de trabajo, extrañaba su pelo, ya aunque se veía cansada y demacrada, aun era ella, pudo ver que tenía una amiga, tener un apoyo dentro del campo era vital para sobrevivir.

Al cabo de unos meses le toco volver al campo principal, su escribana una alemana aspirante a ser miembro de la SS, enfermo de tifus y murió, debiendo retornar a su oficina principal en _Auschwitz I, _aunque la distancia de_ birkebau, _no era mucha, ya no podría verla tan seguido, pero no podía hacer nada mas sin llamar la atención,

Fue el mismo Alec, quien ante la necesidad de una persona que la ayudara con transcripción de documentos y otras labores, quien le llevo la ficha de la presa numero 21.863, de Isabella Swan, había sido puro descarte, no había nadie mas capacitada que ella en el campo, las presa políticas podían ser un problema, y después de todo Isabella Swan no dejaría viva ese lugar. Edward pensó que definitivamente el destino jugaba en su contra, tendría que tenerla cerca, cuando aun no lograba explicar y entender que significaba ella para él. Solo una cosa tenía clara, ella era judía y por lo tanto tenía que odiarla, era su enemiga.

Al día siguiente Isabella había sido conducido a su presencia, se mostro indiferente abocándose a unos documentos que tenía pendiente, cuando ella entro se detuvo en lo que hacía, busco la carpeta con sus datos, aunque no la necesitaba sabia quien era, le había preguntado en Alemán si ella era Isabela Swan, le pregunto si era cierto que dominaba 5 idiomas, y le pregunto e francés si eso era verdad, y ella le había contestado en Ingles que si, pretensiosa pensó, había caminado hacia ella, la había inspeccionado detalladamente de pies a cabeza, estaba en los huesos, y el traje que usaba le queda grande, lo llevaba amarado con una cinta en la cintura, se detuvo en el triangulo amarillo que la identificaba como judía, hizo una mueca de hastió. Se detuvo en su rostro, los huesos de sus pómulos sobresalían, tenía unos surcos negros bajo los ojos, un moretón en el ojo derecho, bajo a sus labios estaban secos al igual que su piel que tenía algunas costras, su pelo estaba corto, se pregunto que se hubiese sentido al pasar los dedos por su pelo largo, volvió a sus ojos, se encontró con su mirada, por un momento se perdió en ella, ¡Dios estaba moribunda!, y aun así quería besarla. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Se odio así mismo. Ella bajo rápidamente su mirada y la clavo en el suelo, y de su boca solo salió un insulto. Se odio mas y es que eso era posible.

Necesita calmarse se le estaban escapando las cosas de las manos, camino hacia a la ventana. Necesita pensar. Quería salir de ese lugar. Le explico él para que estaba ahí, y por que la habían considerado par el puesto siendo judía. La vio nuevamente ella aun tenia la vista en el suelo, necesita comida y bañarse, no soportaba verla así. Se giro y se paso la mano por su pelo, fue a su escritorio y escribió un permiso para poder acceder al área de desinfección, necesita asegurarse que no sería enviada a las cámaras de gas, y con su apariencia era lo más probable que sucediese si iba a esa área sola. Le explico para qué era el papel. Le pregunto si entendía. Y le había dicho que se fuera. ¡Dios necesita aclara sus ideas! Desde mañana la tendría cerca. Y esa noche definitivamente no podría aclarar nada, en su casa tenia visitas.

Cuando esa noche llego a su casa, su cabeza era un mar tormentoso de ideas y sentimientos, encontró a sus padres y Tania esperándolo para cenar, no tenía hambre, y menos estaba de ánimo para escuchar a su padre hablar sobre los males que ocasionaban los judíos y el gran trabajo que se realizaban en los campos de concentración exterminándolos, porque por más que el intentara ver la maldad de esa gente y que se dijese que eran una enfermedad que debía exterminarse, en sus rostros solo logra ver miedo y no entendía que mal podría causar un niño de tres años o de siete, o un anciano, solo podría verse a si mismo como un verdugo y por más que se repitiese como un mantra que todo era por una nación mejor, no sabía si esto últimamente estaba funcionando con su conciencia, por que las pesadillas que lo atormentaban parecían decir todo lo contrario. Mas aun cuando no lograba aclarar porque pese a todos sus intentos de odiar a Isabella Swan, no podía sacársela de la mente.

Su padre Edward Masen era un hombre corpulento, rubio y de unos enormes ojos azules, siempre le había inspirado respeto, de carácter hostil y frio, era miembro activo del _Partido Nacional Socialista Obrero Alemán, _y miembro de la SS, trabajaba para una rama de la SS, que buscaba preservar y aumentar la sangre pura alemana_, _su madre Elizabeth era una mujer menuda y de gran belleza de la alta sociedad alemana, que en algún grado lejano estaba emparentada con la monarquía inglesa, nunca habían sido muy cariñosos con él, y en cierta medida eso había moldeado su carácter reservado.

Después de cenar y escuchar en silencio como su padre relataba los avances del ejército alemán en el territorio enemigo y celebrar con un brindis que pronto la nación estaría libre de las razas inferiores, lo felicito por su trabajo en _Auschwitz,_ para terminar con la infaltable pregunta de porque aun no había nietos. Tania lo había mirado con enojo y frustración. El sabia que con esa mirada le reprochaba que hacía ya más de un mes que no visitaba su recamara, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de pasar nuevamente por lo que significa coger con ella, si antes de casarse le hubiesen dicho que cogerse a su mujer le costaría tanto, de seguro se hubiese reído, después de la pérdida del bebe, Tania se había obsesionado con quedar nuevamente embarazada, transformado el acto sexual, en nada más que una acción monótona de mera reproducción, donde solo era permitido la posición del misionero, donde no habían caricias, ni palabras amorosas, influía en ello, el que ninguno de los dos sintiese algo por el otro, siendo la razón principal por el que estaban juntos, el mero hecho de reproducirse.

\- Lo estamos intentando. Había respondido Tania.

\- Bueno después del aborto que sufriste, es normal que a tu cuerpo le cueste un poco recuperarse, son una pareja joven no deben preocuparse. - Le dijo mi madre.

\- Por lo mismo no debería ser un problema embarazarla, quizás sería bueno que consultaran una segunda opinión, medica, Edward, deberías consultarlo en el campo, me han dicho que tiene excelentes médicos. Comento su padre. Los de la SS, pueden cuestionarte, y eso no es bueno. Tú sabes que trabajo en esa área, lo ideal sería que mi hijo predicara con el ejemplo y le diera a este país niños arios sanos. ¿no crees?

\- Lo estamos intentando. Había reiterado Tania.

\- Sería bueno que lo intentaran con más ganas, tus padres Tania y nosotros como padres de Edward garantizamos a la SS, que estaban sanos y aptos para procrear niños.

\- Padre Tania dijo que lo estábamos intentando, además ni ella ni yo tenemos la culpa, los médicos que nos examinaron para aprobar este matrimonio afirmaron que estábamos sanos y aptos, si las cosas cambiaron el camino, no es culpa nuestra. Así que solo ten paciencia pronto tendrás tu nieto ario.

Luego de esa discusión la cena transcurrió en silencio, esa noche tendría que visitar a Tania.


	3. Capitulo III Convivencia-

**como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen. los hechos históricos ****tampoco. aunque las aventuras y desventuras de los personajes si. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo III:**

**Convivencia.**

Isabella se dirigió con paso firme a las barracas, llevaba apretado en su mano el papel que le había entregado el sargento de la SS, no le había dicho su nombre o quizás si, pero no lo recordaba estaba tan emboba con sus ojos, que se había olvidado de la realidad. Se reprendió mentalmente, ese hombre no era su enemigo, solo quería verla muerta, para él, ella no era más que un parasito que había que aplastar.

Le entrego el papel a una oficial de la SS, quien era responsable de la barraca de desinfección de _Auschwitz I, _luego de leerlo, la llevo a desinfectarse, lo que consistió en un baño con jabón, en unas duchas individuales en mejor estado que las que utilizaban para la primera desinfección que les hacían al llegar a _Auschwitz._ Sígueme le había dicho la oficial y la había guiado hasta el área que ahora formaría parte, en el lugar solo habían tres barracas y en ella estaban todas las presas destinadas al sector D, en las diferentes oficinas que componían esta área de la administración, en ella habías en su mayoría presas políticas de diferentes nacionalidades y unas pocas judías, que como ella habían sido elegida por tener alguna cualidad que era necesaria para esa área. En esa área las condiciones eran un poco mejor que _birkebau_, inclusive se podía andar libremente por el campo, aunque este siempre estaba vigilado por centinelas, y los cercados eléctricos, ayudaban a que nadie pudiese escapar.

Esa noche no durmió, extrañaba a Alice, aun recordaba la cara de tristeza que tenía cuando el soldado la separo de la fila y se la llevo, era obvio que creía que la llevaban a la cámara de gas, ella había pensado algo peor, que había sido elegida por el ángel de la muerte(1), para realizar algún experimento, había visto como mujeres eran elegidas por el, a la mayoría nunca las volvió a ver, a las que volvían, lo habían con inmensos dolores o hemorragias, que podían durar días, hasta que finalmente morían. Se preguntaba como sobreviviría sin Alice, después de todo el que ella siguiera aun con vida, se debía al apoyo que ella le había dado, a su compañía, de seguro Alice, pensaba que ella está muerta.

A las 6 de las mañana sonaron los silbatos, el día comenzó como todos los días, con el desayuno, que no eras más que café, aunque a diferencia de _birkebau,_ aquí le daban un trozo de pan, con eso debía aguantar hasta el medio día. Luego seguía la revista de la mañana, ese largo proceso donde eran contabilizados, para luego en su caso ser trasladados a los baños donde tenían que darse un baño de desinfección, después de todo trabajaría para la administración, le pasaron ropa limpia, seguiría usando el tipo uniforme del campo, pero le entregaban un blazer y un pañuelo para la cabeza, se buscaba dar una imagen de normalidad, por lo mismo debía dejarse crecer el pelo, se había olvidado que era llevar ropa interior, aunque la ropa aun le queda holgada, se sentía en cierta medida normal. Aunque el triangulo amarillo que debió coser en el blazer que le dieron le recordaba su lugar en el mundo.

\- Vas a las oficinas. le pregunto en alemán una mujer de mediana edad, que se vestía a su lado. - Por cierto soy Ángela, yo estoy designada a la oficina D IV-5, de asuntos jurídicos, impuestos y contratos. Soy española y era maestra de español en Berlín. ¿y tu?

\- Yo soy la 21.863. le respondió por inercia.

\- Eso ya lo se. Le dijo Ángela. Apuntando al número que llevaba escrito sobre el triangulo. Te pregunto por tu nombre. Sé que para ellos no somos más que numero a mi interesa tu nombre. Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Isabella Swan, le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Pero puedes decirme Bella, voy al área de presupuesto.

\- Trabajaremos en la misma sección tu área y la mía están estrechamente vinculadas. Guardo silencio por un momento para luego agregar. Te toca con el tipo apuesto. Por lo menos en eso tienes suerte. El tío para al que yo estoy designada es un vejete sin mucha energía ni imaginación, lo cual en todo caso agradezco, ya sabes algunos tienen gustos más violentos o extraños, por lo que cuando el vejete anda de ganas solo cierro los ojos y me imagino en mi casa con mi madre en Madrid.

\- No entiendo. Le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo que no entiendes? La miro sorprendida y luego le dijo. Nunca…. Ya sabes….

\- Oh. No. Le dijo con pánico.

\- Oh. Eso es extraño…se quedo pensativa. Mmm quizás se deba a que eres judías y ya sabes lo que piensan de las de tu raza. No querrán contaminarse Pero aun así es extraño…. Porque aunque estés sin pelo no eres fea y eres mujer y muchos de los que están aquí no ven mujeres muy seguido.

\- En _birkebau,_ la mayoría eran mujeres.

\- Ah.

\- ¿crees…..ya sabes… que me….? Le había preguntado tartamudeando.

\- ¿Qué te fuerze?. Bella asintió. Es probable. Aunque con estos tíos nunca se sabe. Pero en el caso que eso pase, solo cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito, si opones resistencia no sobrevivirás. Bella no dijo nada. ¿vamos no quiero que nos castiguen por retrasarnos del resto?.

Caminaron insertas en el grupo de presas en silencio, mientras la banda del campo sonaba y una oficial de la SS, les iba impartiendo órdenes;

\- Esos que van haya. Le dijo Ángela es voz baja. Son los prisioneros de guerra ruso, les dejan usar su uniforme del ejército rojo. Atrás van los ingleses y estado unidense, algunos trabajan en el área de administración o en área de medicina. Bella miro a la tropa de hombres que caminaban en dirección contraria.

La caminata no había sido muy larga, para llegar a las oficinas del sector D. cuando llegaron la oficial de la SS, las detuvo y fue leyendo sus nombres, enviándolas a las diferentes oficinas.

\- Cuando diga tu nombre. Le dijo Ángela apuntando su mirada hacia la oficial. Camina hasta quedes enfrente de ella y di presente, no la mires a los ojos y reza porque no repare en ti. Es un maldita sádica.

Cuando la llamaron hizo lo que Ángela le indico, la oficial le señalo un edificio, espero junto a las otras presas que se dirigían, a la misma sección y caminaron calladamente entrando en diferentes oficinas que conducción alas diferentes sub-secciones, cuando ella llego al mismo lugar que había estado el día anterior, los nervios la invadieron, no sabía que tenía que hacer, y lo que le había dicho Ángela la había la llenaba de pánico. Sabía que si alguien quería forzarla no podría no defenderse, lo más probable es que la mataran, pero es que prefería morir, a que ningún nazi, la ultrajara de esa forma. Pero si de resistía la muerte podría se aun más lenta y dolorosa y ella sabía que eso era posible. Se había quedado de pie frente a la oficina, sin poder moverse no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Entra. ¿ que estas esperando?. Le dijo el hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta ella se mordió el labio y entro. Bueno. Le dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado. Ese de ahí será tu escritorio y los documentos que están sobre él, son los documentos que tienes que transcribir y traducir. No tienes permitido hablarme a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y solo puedes dirigirte a mí como señor. ¿entiendes? ¿alguna duda?

\- Eh no… mejor dicho por ahora no señor.

\- Bueno, entonces a trabajar. Que para eso estas aquí.

El hombre se había dirigido a su escritorio y se había abocado a los documentos que tenia sobre él. Ignorándola. A medida que avanzo la mañana no podía concentrarse, el hambre estaba torturándola y su mente la traicionaba trayendo a su mente recuerdos de días mejores.

_Era su cumpleaños número 14, su abuela había muerto, hacia apenas dos meses, por lo que sería el primer cumpleaños que no cocinaría Baklava(2), para desayunar, la tradición había comenzado con su madre, pero cuando esta murió trayendo a su hermano al mundo, su abuela había seguido la tradición…. Y ese año ella tampoco estaba. Se levantado con pesar y se había dirigido a la cocina a desayunar lo que hubiera… pero grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrar a Charlie, con todo preparado para cocinar sus Baklava, había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Aunque con Charlie habían quedados llenos de miel y los Baklava no eran los mejores….._

Sonrió. Charlie. Que sería de él, lo extrañaba mucho. ¿Estaría muerto? Desecho ese pensamiento, su padre era el hombre más fuerte que conocía y el más inteligente, aunque en contra tenía sus años, ella lo sabía, pero se negó a que sus pensamientos tomaran ese rumbo y no podía llorar. El estaba vivo lo sentía.

Levanto la mirada él, la observaba, se perdió en sus ojos. Tenían algo extraño. Algo que hacía que su corazón quisiera salirse del pecho.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que bajara la vista. La iban a buscar para comer. El no dijo nada. Ella salió en silencio y se dirigió junto a las otras presas al patio donde debían hacer la fila para recibir su ración de sopa. Se encontró con Ángela y comieron juntas. Nunca había sido muy habladora.

Cuando debió volver a su oficina él no estaba, ella se concentro en los papeles que le habían quedado de la mañana. Cuando termino de transcribir todo, se quedo un rato sentada, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más y se dedico a recorrer la oficina, era sencilla, no había mucho en ella, no quiso tocar su escritorio, por lo que se dirigió a la estantería que había, solo había libros de presupuesto, contabilidad y muchos archivos con nombres de las empresas que arrendaban mano de obra. Se quedo mirando un panfleto, de la Universidad de Berlín, ella había estudiado literatura en ese lugar, hasta que los judíos ya no pudieron estudiar en el mismo lugar que los alemanes, porque les fue totalmente prohibido y en todo caso su padre luego de ser despojado de todos sus bienes tampoco podía costearla, había tenido que trabajar.

\- Tiene unos inmensos jardines. Le había dicho a poco distancia una voz. Ella se giro rápidamente, para quedar frente a él. ¡Dios! Era hermoso, cada vez que lo veía lo encontraba más perfecto. ¡Genial!, ahora pensaba igual que ellos, todo lo vivido en esos meses no servía de nada, porque ella lo olvidada cuando lo veía.

\- Mi lugar preferido siempre era la biblioteca. Le respondió. El esbozo una sonrisa. La hermosa que había visto pensó. ¡confirmado! Había enloquecido. El se puso serio y se giro.

\- ¿has terminado con lo que te deje?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bueno por hoy solo era eso, aunque no puedes irte hasta las 5, mmm…. Que puedes hacer… el guardo silencio. Bueno Quizás debas ayudarme a organizar todos los contratos de los años pasados, es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho, pero no había tenido tiempo.

\- No hay problema, señor.

\- En todo caso es algo que tengo que hacer yo. Tu solo me ayudaras con la organización…. Ella asintió. Bueno comencemos.

Estuvieron en eso toda la tarde. Y no hubieron terminaron de organizar todo hasta una semana después. El tiempo transcurrió rápido. Bella se adapto rápidamente, todo era mejor que _birkebau, _lo único malo era que extrañaba a Alice, aunque había generado una buena relación con Ángela no era lo mismo. Su aspecto igual había mejorado su piel era la más beneficiada, había recuperado un poco su color y aunque aun tenía algunas costras en su rostro, eran menos. En cierta medida el mejoramiento de su aspecto físico se debía a Edward. Si ahora sabia como se llamaba. El se lo había dicho, durante las conversaciones que mantenían durante la jornada de trabajo, el se mantenía serio y autoritario, pero en general era un ambiente tolerable. Un día había llegado después de la hora de almuerzo con una manzana para ella, al día siguiente con un trozo de pan con jamón y así sucesivamente, todos los días le lleva algo. No le decía nada solo lo dejaba en su escritorio, y ella lo agradecía en secreto, porque la vez que le había dicho gracias él se había enojado, diciéndole que solo lo hacía porque su aspecto era miserable y él no quería ver alguien con ese aspecto todo los días. Con ese mismo argumento un día llevo un ungüento para las costras que tenía en el rostro y el mismo se la aplicaba, esos momentos eran su placer culpable, porque lo tenía a pocos centímetros de ella, podía olerlo, la piel le quemaba y su corazón latía frenético, ¡diablos había perdido totalmente el juicio! Le echaba la culpa a la falta de comida, esa era la única explicación razón razonable que encontraba. Su mente desvariaba por falta de vitaminas, lo que ocasionaba que ella imaginara cosas, porque él nunca la acariciaría como ella creía que lo hacía, cada vez que terminaba de ponerle ungüento.

* * *

A Josef Mangele, se le llamo el ángel de la muerte, realizo en _Auschwitz, _experimentos con humanos.-

**Baklava: **es un plato típico judío, a base de masa, miel, manteca, nueces etc.

* * *

gracias por leerme...


	4. Bloque 24

**como siempre señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama es de mi completa autoria. sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

**Bloque 24**

Había renunciado a intentar de comprender lo que sentía por ella. Porque por más que pensara la respuesta a la que siempre llegaba no le gustaba. Y los ideales que lo habían acompañado desde que era un niño se contraponían completamente con las reacciones que tenia su cuerpo, se odiaba y la odiaba a ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que su judía estaba trabajando para él, dos semanas, en las que esperaba con ansias llegar al campo, hasta su apetito había mejorado.

Todos los días dejaba algo de su almuerzo y se lo llevaba, le hubiese llevado su almuerzo completo, porque lo que les daban de almuerzo era imposible que la dejara satisfecha, pero no podía, llamaría la atención y no quería eso. Le había dicho a ella que era porque no le agradaba ver su rostro tan desmejorado todo los días, lo cual igual era verdad, bajo el mismo pretexto, había comprado un ungüento, para las heridas que tenía en el rostro, y el mismo se encargada de echárselo, lo cual era su tortura personal. ¡Se había vuelto masoquista! Porque tenerla tan cerca, era una prueba para su autocontrol, le tocaba su piel herida, fatigada por el cansancio y el hambre, quería besar cada una de sus costras, ¡se había vuelto un marica! Esa misma tarde había estado apunta de besarla. Pero le había dado miedo. El sabía que la mayoría de los comandantes y oficiales de la SS, tenían a una presa de puta personal, eso era aceptado. Pero volverla a ella eso, iba mucho mas allá, era judía… si eran descubiertos, a ella la mataban y a él… ¿Qué le harían a él? Era un delito meterse con una judía, eso lo sabía, pero ella casi no era judía, aunque según ley para todos los efectos lo era, podía decir que lo había embrujado, y eso no era totalmente falso.

La semana siguiente Alec lo había visitado, tenia ordenes de arriba, la idea era abrir un prostíbulo para incentivar a los presos, todo ya estaba listo se había acondicionado el bloque 24 para ello, James estaría a cargo de su funcionamiento de otorgar las fichas para acceder a una cita, tanto para los presos como para los miembros de la administración del campo y los soldados y oficiales de la SS. Edward tendría que ayudar a James, en la selección de las mujeres. El funcionamiento de este seria bastante simple, pero controlado, alemanes con chicas Alemanas, presos con presas siempre de la misma nacionalidad, obviamente los judíos estaban excluidos. Cada atención no podía durar más de 15 minutos y solo se podía hacer la pose del misionero y no estaba permitido hablar, por ello cada pieza tendría una ventanilla para verificar el cumplimiento de las condiciones. Y para poder acceder al servicio había que acreditar que se estaba sano y sin enfermedades venéreas.

Esa misma tarde comenzaría la selección de las mujeres alemas, voluntarias que habían aceptado la propuesta de trabajar en el burdel con la promesa de ser liberadas dentro de 6 meses, eran prostitutas que habían llegado al campo, al ser detenidas por prostituirse en las calles, delincuentes comunes, o contraria al nazismo. La selección previa ya la había hecho James con otro oficial, respecto de las presas de otra nacionalidad también ya estaban las candidatas. Aunque estaban habían concurrido al llamado, bajo pena de ser asesinadas si no lo hacían.

En la selección estaba James, Alec, Edward y Henry general de la SS, que había tenido la idea del prostíbulo y el que ya se había implantado en otros campos. La prueba era bastante simple entraban de grupos de mujeres, tenían que desnudarse, y las que eran del gusto de James, Alec o Edward y tenían el visto bueno del general, eran las seleccionadas, podían tocar y así lo habían hecho. Incluso James había "_probado la mercancía_" como el mismo había dicho. Delante todos había obligado a coger a una revolucionaria alemana, que no había opuesto resistencia, porque era ser puta o morir.

Para Edward todas eran Isabella Swan. ¡Estaba maldito! Ya no solo la veía en su mujer, sino que en todas las mujeres.

Las chicas elegidas serian enviadas directamente al bloque 10, la enfermería del campo, para verificar que están sanas, luego debían ser alimentadas, y dejarse crecer el pelo, para mejorar su apariencia y desinfectarse. Después de todo eso, empezarían a trabajar en el bloque 24.

Fue entre las presas francesas que distinguió a Alice, la amiga de bella, había sido del gusto del mismo Alec, y por lo tanto también había sido seleccionada. Tenía la mirada vacía y sin vida.

* * *

Aro, el ángel de la muerte de _Auschwitz,_ era medico, y había llegado al campo a principio del 1943, siendo nombrado Jefe médico en el campo de destinado a los gitanos en _Birkebau_, cuando afines de ese mismo año se desato en dicho campo un brote _Noma, _una enfermedad bacteriológica que gangrena la boca y la cara_, _había acabado con el problema de raíz, aunque claro la mitad de la población gitana no había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Por tal hazaña había sido ascendido, como jefe Medico de todo _Auschwitz, _lo que le otorgaba una gran libertada para llevar a cabo todos sus experimentos, muchos de ellos totalmente descabellados, sus especímenes favoritos para investigar eran los gemelos y los enanos, le llamaban enormemente la atención.

Una de sus principales misiones era descubrir una forma rápida de esterilizar tanto a hombres y mujeres indeseables, para que de esta manera no trajeran más niños que no fueran arios a este mundo.

El poder absoluto corrompe y es fácil que lo peor de cada uno salga a flote. Eso fue lo que le paso a Aro, el poder absoluto le entrego libertad a sus más bajos instintos.

Edward Masen padre, trabajaba en Berlín en el departamento para el mejoramiento de la raza, había sido el mismo quien lo había recomendado en _Auschwitz, _le había hablado de su hijo, que estaba designado a ese campo_,_ aunque tenía algunos estudios en medicina, no estaba ejerciendo en esa área, sino en una administrativa, le pidió como favor que averiguara cual era el problema de la esposa de su hijo, que no le permitía concebir, el estaba seguro que Edward su hijo, no era el del problema. Y que ayudara en todo aquello que pudiese ayudarlo, quería nietos que perpetran su descendencia y que mejoraran la raza aria, le parecía ridículo que el hablara a los soldados alemanes de lo importante que era el que por lo menos tuvieran 4 hijos y que su propio hijo aun no tuviera ninguno. Aro todavía no estudiaba la situación, por lo que no había podido ayudar a su amigo en el favor que le había pedido.

En el campo tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que en ese momento se dedico a buscar personal médico que lo reemplazara en las labores básicas y el poder destinar su tiempo a lo que realmente le interesaba el estudio evolutivo de las razas, y poder llevar a cabo sus experimentos, por ello se misma tarde se dirigió a la única parte donde podría encontrar personal médico capacitado y que cumpliera con las exigencias de raza que buscaba era en los barracones de prisioneros político. Y fue ahí donde busco. Y encontró a uno que cumplía plenamente con sus exigencias Jasper, no solo tenía los conocimientos básicos que él buscaba, sino que además era el prototipo de lo mejor de la raza aria, alto, rubio y de ojos azules.

Fue un día viernes en la tarde que por fin pudo concretar la visita al hijo de su amigo, estaba en su oficina, con su ayudante, una judía lo supo por el triangulo amarillo que llevaba en el chaleco, no era fea, pálida y demasiado flaca para su gusto, y el pelo le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, lo llevaba en una coleta simple.

Edward hijo, no era el prototipo de ario con que él esperaba encontrarse, su enorme tamaño y estructura ósea le indicaba que lo era, pero no con los mejores genes, al igual que el. Y por eso le apasionaban sus estudios y experimentos. Quería mejorar los errores de la naturaleza.

Edward le había dicho a la judía, que saliera de la oficina para hablar en privado, Aro no pudo dejar de notar que la seguía con la mirada mientras salía.

\- Soy Aro, desde hace un tiempo soy el jefe médico del campo, como sabrá, y a demás soy muy amigo de su padre. - Le dijo.

Edward lo observo seriamente, había algo que no le gustaba en el hombre que tenia frente a el, analizo sus palabras y luego le respondió:

-Algo me dijo mi padre, y supongo que está aquí en mi oficina, por petición de él, se que lo le preocupa, ya me ha planteado sus inquietudes… pero Uds. Como medico sabrá aconsejarme lo mejor posible. Aunque yo he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos. ¿me entiende? –Aro asintió- Pero aun así no habido resultados positivos….- se quedo pensativo- aunque Tania asegura que esa embarazada así que habrá que esperar un tiempo para confirmarlo. Aunque es la quinta vez que asegura lo mismo….

\- En todo caso me gustaría realizarles, algunos estudios a ambos. – dijo Aro- yo se que para casarse con ella, debió pasar por una serie de exámenes de compatibilidad y verificación de sus estados de salud y aptitud para traer niños sanos al mundo. Pero quizás algo les sobrevino, y les impide concebir, nunca se sabe.

\- No hay ningún problema. Le respondió Edward, sabia que decirle que no podía traerle algún problema. - Tania ha estado con algunos malestares, pero no tendrá problemas en venir…

\- Oh! No se preocupe, este puede ser un ambiente muy hostil, para una mujer como ella, yo los visitare en su propia casa. ¿por cierto eso no es un inconveniente? ¿o si?

Edward en verdad no tenia ningún inconveniente, quería sacarse a ese hombre de encima, sabia de sus experimentos y sus técnicas especiales, para solucionar el problema del hacinamiento.

Esa misma tarde, ambos hombre, habían salido rumbo a la casa de Edward. Tania estaba en cama, hacía dos días que no se levantaba aludiendo a las terribles nauseas y los horribles calambres que la aquejaban, según ella esta vez estaba embarazada, y no quería arriesgarse a perder nuevamente al bebe.

Aro la reviso y le pregunto sobre sus síntomas y malestares, para finalmente terminar anunciándoles, que esta vez si era cierto, estaba nuevamente embarazada, Tania no podía más de dicha, Edward por su parte tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería ser padre, pero no sabía si quería que Tania fuera la madre. Se recrimino mentalmente por sus pensamientos.

Cuando dejaron a Tania en su cuarto, Aro le dijo, que el embarazo de Tania era un embarazo de alto riesgo, ya que no eran normales los calambres, así que no podía estar seguro hasta que pasaran los tres primeros meses. Después habían cenado y Aro se había marchado, llevando en su cabeza sórdidas ideas para experimentos futuros, en que Edward, su esposa y la judía eran los protagonistas, solo tenía que planificarlo todo.

* * *

espero les guste XD

van apareciendo nuevos personajes...

y gracias por los reviews de todas.

** .life:** antes que me hicieras tu sugerencia yo ya tenia algo ideado espero que te guste.


	5. Alice y Jasper

**como siempre aclarar los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia surgió en mi loca mente.**

**como ya tenia este capitulo listo ¿para que esperar para subirlo?. **

* * *

**Capitulo V:**

**Alice y Jasper.**

Bella le recordaba a su hermana, era ingenua, despistada e inocente, una pésima combinación para sobrevivir en el infierno, por eso su hermana no lo había logrado, pero bella tenía algo a su favor pasaba desapercibida y no solía llamar la atención, bueno también tenía algo en contra, era Judía. Pero aun así tenía una buena estrella.

Ella era una judía francesa, pero eso muy pocos lo sabían.

Cuando 1940 Alemania rompió las defensas del ejército francés e invadió gran parte de Francia, ella vivía cómodamente junto a su esposo y su hermana de 13 años en parís. Se había casado apenas dos meses antes, con Garrett un importante periodista y un hombre con ideales, miembro de la resistencia francesa al nazismo, lucho por su familia y lo que creía correcto, hasta que la bala proveniente de un fusil, disparado por un soldado nazi, le voló los sesos, delante de su esposa y cuñada.

Habían vivido en la clandestinidad por casi un dos, hasta ser descubiertos por los soldados nazis.

Cuando Alice fue separada del cuerpo inerte de su esposo, no sabía que a veces la muerte podía ser la mejor opción. Ella y su hermana habían sido violadas, esa misma tarde por los mismos soldados que habían matado a su esposo. Su hermana nunca había superado tal hecho y cuando 9 meses después, con tan solo 16 años, había traído a este túrbido mundo a un niño rubio y de ojos azules, que le fue arrebatado a penas nació de sus brazos, para enviarlo con una familia alemana que lo educara según los ideales del nazismo, no había podido soportarlo y se colgó en la misma casa de maternidad, a la que habían sido llevadas después que los superiores de los soldados que las habían ultrajado, se diesen cuenta que una de ella estaba embarazada de un alemán, A Alice la enviaron a ese mismo lugar como enfermera.

La misma tarde que un grupo de enfermeras ayudadas por los soldados nazis que resguardaban el lugar bajaban el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, ella escapo, ya no tenía nada por lo que permanecer en ese lugar, su hermana había muerto, porque ella no había podido cuidarla.

Busco a sus viejos amigos de la resistencia francesa, y con dos de ellos había viajado hasta Polonia, en ayuda de los miles de Judíos que estaban siendo exterminados, ayudando a falsificar documentos para que pudiesen abandonar el país, había ayudados a muchos, hasta que dos meses después, nuevamente había sido apresada y enviada finalmente a _Auschwitz, _como judía, tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma, aprendió de los errores que otra cometieron, analizo sus falencias y rápidamente aprendió de los trucos que podían hacer la diferencia entre vivir un días más o morir, por ello había utilizado toda su astucia para conseguir un triangulo de color rojo con una _F _en el medio, ascendiendo socialmente en el campo, pasando a ser una presa política francesa, lo cual tampoco distaba mucho de la realidad.

A bella la conoció, una mañana en los campos de cultivo de hortaliza a los que estaba designada, había preferido trabajar en ellos, que en la fábrica de caucho, de las plantaciones podía obtener comida para alimentarse a ella misma, como para contrabandear por otras coas que necesitase, con las otras presas. Así consiguió el triangulo rojo que portaba. Esa mañana la torpeza de bella le jugó en su contra, se había caído, derramando todo el contenido del canasto que carga, lo que la hizo merecedora del látigo de la guardiana de la SS, Alice la había ayudado a levantarse y en ese mismo momento decidió convertirla en su hermana.

Durante la tarde había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía mucho trabajo por delante con Bella. ¡por dios! La pobre estaba a un paso de ser una _Musulmana(1),_ estaba demacrada y sus ojos estaban falto de brillo, si seguía así pronto la enviarían a la cámara de gas, o caería victima de los perros hambrientos de Jane, una de las peores carceleras del lugar, de una inigualable belleza, pero de una frialdad y crueldad que ya se quisiera el mismo demonio.

Alice Siempre se había dicho que contra el Tifus, ella no podía hacer nada, pero con la imagen era otra cosa, bella tendría que aprender, que la apariencia en este lugar, como en cualquier lugar del mundo, era muy importante, si te veías enferma y descuidada te transformabas en una _Musulmana, _por lo que se pasaba al primer lugar de la lista de presas, para aniquilar. Lo primero era asearse todos los días, en las condiciones en las que Vivian no era mucho lo que se podía hacer, pero había que utilizar las herramientas que se tenían a mano, lo segundo era no enloquecer y perder el sentido de la realidad, por eso era importante conversar cuando se podía, hablar de sus vidas, de sus sueños, porque nunca se podía dejar de soñar. Lo tercero era ser astuta alejarse de los posibles peligros, la muerte era una constante, pero no por ello, se podía dejar de luchar, y eso le enseño a bella.

Pero a bella se la habían llevado hacia 2 días y aun no volvía, y ella sabía que si lo había hecho era porque estaba muerta o estaba en el área de los experimentos y honestamente no podía decir que era peor. Prefería que estuviera muerta.

Miro su número tatuado en el brazo izquierdo el 14.528, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, siempre había pensado que la suerte estaba de su lado. Pero ahora la había abandonado, nuevamente estaba sola, solo era un número más. Solo el hambre y el frio la acompañaban.

Esa tarde estaba especialmente fría, iba de regreso a los barracones después de una larga jornada de trabajo, pidiéndole al cielo que no la obligaran estar por horas de pie, como castigo por algo o por siempre capricho de alguna de sus guardianas, quería dormir, estaba exhausta y deprimida, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de él, era alto rubio y tenía los ojos mas azules que había visto, iba en un pelotón en sentido contrario le sostuvo la mirada por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente le sonrió. Desde ese mismo momento sintió que lo amaría por siempre. Y desde ese día siempre a la misma hora sus miradas se cruzaban y se sonreían tímidamente. Supo que ya no estaba sola. De alguna manera lo tenía a él.

Jasper Hale_, _había llegado como prisionero de guerra Ingles, a _Auschwitz III, _y se las había ingeniado para ser transferido a _Auschwitz II, _aunque su verdadero objetivo era el campo principal, el debía de ser una de las pocas personas que había entrado a ese lugar de forma voluntaria, exponiéndose a propósito para ser capturado.

Estaba luchando por el ejército aliado en África, cuando había sido seleccionado como miembro del grupo especial de interrogatorio, en especial consideración a la rama de su familia judía, que tenía en Alemania y que fueron trasladas a los campos de concentración, su objetivo era infiltrarse tras las líneas enemigas y su misión la de otorgar información y sabotear los campos de concentración, por eso estaba en _Auschwitz,_ porque en ese lugar había una de la industrias más importantes de armamento militar alemán, se infiltro como prisionero de guerra, sabía que el tratado de Ginebra sobre presos políticos, lo ayudaría ya que debía recibir un trato especial, aunque nada lo había preparado para las condiciones de vida que de _Auschwitz,_ inicialmente había tratado encontrar a su tío entre los miles de judíos que estaban en ese lugar, pero no lo logro.

Los primeros tres meses, trabajo en la fabrica armamentista y había reunido toda la información que le fue posible y que decía relación con la ubicación de esta y lo que en ella se realizaba y fabricaba, pero eso no era todo necesitaba informar de lo que pasaba en ese lugar, solo había podido informar de forma escueta y a través de claves previamente practicadas, mediante la correspondencia que podía enviar y recibir, uno de los beneficios de ser preso político.

Siempre recibía cigarrillos, ellos eran un bien preciado dentro del campo, tenían mayor valor que el oro y eran la clave para poder negociar dentro del campo, y lo que le había permitido obtener ciertos favores de los _Kapos,_ que lo vigilaban, así llego a _Birkebau _o _Auschwitz II, _buscando acceder al campo principal_._ Tenía órdenes de averiguar el funcionamiento del campo, y la destinación de los dineros obtenidos por la mano de obra explotada en dicho lugar y en general todo lo que pudiese. No sería algo fácil de lograr pero prefería morir intentándolo, para eso había sido entrenado.

Lo más difícil de conseguir era no hundirse en pensamientos negativos, que la muerte y la enfermedad que se respiraba en ese lugar, no lo consumiera, volverse frio, intentar ayudar aquellos que tenían posibilidad de vivir, ya que a todos no los podía salvar, mas de una ocasión había cambiado su uniforme con algún preso judío, a fin de que este se alimentara un poco mejor en el barracón Ingles, lo más terrible era soportar los piojos y la pestilencia que cargan los uniformes de los judíos. Lo que a la vez le permitía enterarse de la vida que llevaban los presos judíos, el último con el que había intercambiado lugar, no tuvo tanta suerte ya que había sido fusilado dos días después. Era un amigo, un buen hombre y lamentaba su muerte, llevaba días absorto, en pensamientos negativos y es que su carisma compasivo y a veces depresivo era una mala conjugación para un lugar como ese. No podía evitar absolver la negatividad del lugar y eso poco a poco se estaba volviendo una pesada mochila con la que debía cargar.

Fue una tarde que volvía de una de las fabricas, donde estaba a trabajar, cuando la vio, no supo si fue el destino o la necesidad de buscar algo que lo atase a la realidad, impidiéndole volverse loco, algo en que creer, pero a la distancia se perdió en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreírle, supo que ella le correspondía cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era lo mas poco inteligente que podía hacer en ese lugar, aferrarse a alguien, pero no podía y no quería evitarlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo bueno. Y cada tarde que sus miradas se cruzaban y se sonreían, era una razón que le hacía tener esperanza de que todo pronto iba a estar mejor.

Pero a el no le bastaba con verla a la distancia quería saber su nombre, quien era, quería tenerla cerca, abrazarla. Su sonrisa estaba todo el día en su mente. Y necesitaba urgentemente de más. Había tenido que esperar una semana para que le llegara su correspondencia y con ellas las cajas de cigarrillos que cada dos semanas recibía, no eran muchos, ya que la mitad era confiscada por la SS, y el resto lo distribuía sabiamente para que le permitiera acceder a lo que quería, pero esta vez el ocuparía una parte de ellos en poder acceder a los barracones de mujeres y poder acercarse a ella. Era altamente riesgoso pero valía la pena hacia dos días que no la veía y necesita saber si estaba bien.

Le costó una caja de cigarrillos más de lo que había entregado por cualquier beneficio, el transformarse en _Kapo _por una noche, pero no la encontró en el barracón al que estaba destinada, una mujer que había compartido con ella, le dijo que se llamaba Alice y que hace dos días dos oficiales de la SS, se la habían llevado al campo principal y no había vuelto desde entonces. Ahora más que nunca debía lograr ingresar _Auschwitz I._

Cinco días después la suerte había estado de lado y logro, cuando un Oficial de la SS, entro a la fabrica preguntando si alguno de ellos, tenia conocimientos de medicina, el levanto la mano, no es que hubiese ido a la universidad a estudiar medicina, pero en el frente había aprendido bastante del tema, incluso había realizado amputaciones, así que eso debía servirle, en el bloque 1º, al que ahora estaba destinado.-

* * *

** espero sea de su agrado.**


	6. Capitulo VI: el trato-

**los personajes definitivamente no me pertenecen. pero esta loca historia si.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI:**

**El trato.-**

Aro se paseaba pensativo por el andén, no dejaba de acariciar su _Cruz de Hierro, _uno de sus mayores orgullos,ese día arribarían nuevos trenes, lo que significaba que eran nuevas posibilidades de buscar material para su investigación, le gusta ver a la cara a sus víctimas, sus rasgos podían hacer la diferencia.

El silbato del tren, anunciando su llegada, hizo que en su mente comenzara a sonar la opera _Tristan und Isolde_ de Wagner, podría sentir como la música daba un aire solemne a las pobre almas que bajan de los vagones, dándole un toque surrealista que lo cautivaba y emocionaba, los hombres y mujeres sanos a un lado, listo para el trabajo, los enfermos que aun permanecían con vida, los ancianos, embarazadas, los niños y su madres al otro lado, fin del primer acto.

Lamento que de este viaje solo hubiera conseguido una pareja de gemelos, quizás no era suficiente para lo que tenia en mente, tendría que revisar a las mujeres embarazadas, cuyo embarazo estuviese mas avanzado y ver si alguna de ellas, estaba esperando gemelos, o tendría que mandar a pedir a los otros campos, no podía faltarle materia prima para sus investigaciones, el segundo acto comenzaba, en su mente podía sentir la voz de la soprano interpretando a _Isolda_, se excitaba. La marcha de la muerte comenzaba, para esas personas no había esperanza, pero para Alemania si, ya que pronto seria una nación superior, con personas intelectual y físicamente mejores, cuando las puertas de las duchas se cerraran, habría menos indeseados respirando.

El tercer acto comenzaba sus elegidos, debían seguirlos, ellos eran la base para determinar los parámetros que harían que este mundo fuera mejor, a través de su investigación podía, ayudar que su raza fuera más pura, fuerte... que fuera la única. Se sentía pleno. Estaba feliz.

Edward observaba como Aro seleccionaba a las personas, había algo en su proceder que lo perturbaba o quizás sería que todo en ese hombre le provocaba apatía,

Habían pasado un mes desde que se entero que su esposa está embarazada, un mes en que su hogar, se había vuelto literalmente un infierno, Tania estaba insoportable, lo acusaba de sus malestares, de que no podía dormir, ni moverse. Le recriminaba que ella no le importaba. cualquier cosa le molestaba. si le preguntaba si ella necesitaba algo, era porque solo se preocupa solo por el bebe, si no le preguntaba era un insensible al que no le preocupaba nada ni nadie.

Por ello se ofreció como voluntario para trabajar en la enfermería de _Auschwitz,_ después de todo la medicina era algo que siempre le apasiono, se desempeñaba como ayudante de Carlisle un medico alemán, que hasta antes de la guerra era no solo un conocido catedrático, sino que era admirado en el campo profesional, pero ahora era uno mas en _Auschwitz, _otro preso político, encerrado en ese lugar por no apoyar los ideales y planteamientos del régimen Nazi, Edward había asistido de oyente a algunas de sus cátedras en la universidad, fue una de las razones por la que Carlisle no tuvo problema en aceptarlo como ayudante, aunque quizás no tenia muchas oportunidades para decirle que no.

Fue una tarde luego del brote de una epidemia de Tifus en _Birkebau_, que bella le planteo sus inquietudes, llevaban un tiempo conversando y aunque eran conversaciones más bien frías y solo relativas a temas triviales de su trabajo, había una amistad forjada y ademas le preocupaba Alice y esa era la única forma que se le ocurría de poder averiguar como se encontraba:

\- Yo sé, señor, que a ud, no le preocupa en lo mas mínimo, el bienestar de ella o de las otras internas… - guardo silencio por un tiempo como intentando sopesar las palabras para continuar- también se que no debería pedirle esto… – lo había mirado a los ojos y el simplemente se perdió en ellos, estaba hermosa- pero yo tengo algunos conocimientos básicos de enfermería, hice algunos cursos en la cruz roja y cuide a mi abuela cuando estaba enferma… quizás pueda ser de utilidad, ya sabe después de terminar aquí…

El la observo y se detuvo a analizarla, había recuperado un poco el color de su piel, aunque aún seguía en los huesos, quería abrazarla, decirle que verdad su ayuda no servía porque Aro había mando a gasear a todo un barracón completo de mujeres para acabar con el problema, pero que no debía preocuparse por Alice, ya que ella ya no estaba ahí, porque para ella habían trazado otros panes, pensó que en qué le diría y se le contaba esa realidad, quizás era buena idea que se diese cuenta sola.

Se había dirigido hasta ella y le había acariciado el rostro, esas muestras de cariño se habían vuelto una costumbre implícita, ninguno de los dos decía nada, porque en algún punto de su convivencia lo habían aceptado. Necesitaba algo bueno en su vida y eso era ella, Sabía que desde el punto de vista que se le mirara, eso estaba muy mal, pero no podía evitarlo, el estar con ella a diario, era su cable a tierra, que le impedía enloquecer.

Definitivamente prefería estar en el frente, en el campo de batalla, quizás viviese cosas horribles y hasta podía hasta resultar muerto, era una posibilidad, pero lo seria para ambas bandos, no como en _Auschwitz,_ donde las condiciones de batallas no eran justas, donde se seleccionaban arbitrariamente a los enviados a morir en la cámara de gas o de cualquier otra forma que a algún guardia se le ocurriese, y aquellos que vivían eran explotados hasta la muerte, le había insistido a su padre con sus ideales de guerra, él quería luchar por su país, pero su padre había insistido que aun le faltaba experiencia, la que adquiriría primero en la reconstrucción de ciudades bombardeadas, desde donde posteriormente había sido reclutado al campo de _Auschwitz_, y ahora ya no podía irse de ese lugar, estaba ella, y si él se iba lo más probable es que no sobreviviese mas que un día y también estaba su hijo. ¿no sabia qué pensar de eso?

Esa misma tarde bella se volvió voluntaria en la enfermería, como era judía podía ayudar no solo a los de su raza sino que a todas las demás presas, pero nada en el mundo la había preparado para lo que le esperaba.

Aro supervisaba a sus subalternos, le gustaba que todo marchase a la perfección, nada lo dejaba al azar, la excelencia estaba en su naturaleza narcisista, atribuida exclusivamente a su calidad de ario, era meticuloso y anotaba absolutamente todos los resultados y avances de sus investigaciones, resultados que mandaba en informes a sus superiores de la SS, y a las universidades. Los estudios realizados con los esterilización daba buenos frutos, si todos los seres indeseados no se procreaban, se evitarían una nueva camada de sus descendientes. La aplicación de radiación era su técnica preferida ya que a quienes se les aplicaba, no se daban cuenta, solo los dolores y hemorragias posteriores, eran las pruebas evidentes de ellos, muchas morían producto de esta, pero ese no era su problema, ellos no tenían la calidad de humano.

No solo eso le preocupaba, también le preocupa las enfermedades y heridas sufridas por los soldados nazi en los campos de batalla, por eso buscaba solucionar esos problemas, infectaba algún preso con gangrena y estudiaba su evolución, simulada posibles heridas y veía cual sería la mejor opción para sanarla, pero ello no le apasionaba tanto como la genética, y para ello necesitaba mujeres embarazadas y niños recién nacidos.

Después de visitar personalmente el barracon especialmente acondicionado que tenia para los hermanos gemelos, los solía mirar por horas intentando descifrar el misterio genético que creía existía en ellos, para después darles un caramelo, se lo merecían ellos podían ayudarlo a descifrar los misterios de la genética. Se había dirigido a la enfermería y le había dicho a Esme una obstetra Judía, que le hiciera una lista de las mujeres embarazadas que llegasen a buscar una ración de comida extra de alimentación, que el había ofrecido en el campo de mujeres, el problema de las mujeres embarazadas no detectadas, por lo poco avanzados de su estado gestacional era una realidad, que el buscaba solucionar, las primeras que llegaron recibieron una ración extra de pan con mantequilla y una fruta, y habían sido enviadas de vuelta a sus barracones, sus datos fueron registrados, luego de estas vinieron otras pocas, buscando su porción extra, Aro tenia muchos nombres donde elegir.

Esme no se percato de los planes de Aro, hasta que ya era muy tarde, para las mujeres registradas como embarazadas, de ellas solo escucha sus gritos de dolor en las dependencias privadas de Aro, de donde no salían con vida, ideo un plan, solo debía buscar a las personas adecuadas para llevarlo a acabo. Los días que siguieron se dedico a buscar candidatas que le ayudasen a llevar a cabo sus planes, debía ser cuidadosa cualquiera podía ser una traidora eminente, el campo mismo estaba lleno de espías, que traicionaban a sus propias compañeras, para poder acceder a mejores condiciones.

Esme tenia 40 años, su padre había sido obstetra y ella como hija única siguió sus pasos, traer niños al mundo era algo que la llenaba de orgullo, y en cierta medida llenaba el vació que había dejado el que ella misma no pudiese traer hijos al mundo, su esposo la había dejado cuando comprendió que nunca podía tener descendencia, y ella lo acepto en silencio. Llevaba en _Auschwitz,_ un año y desde entonces siempre había estado destinada al sector de enfermerías, intentando ayudar en las sombras a quienes llegan a sus dependencias, aunque no siempre lo lograse, fue así como conoció a Carlisle. El conocía al padre de Esme, mas no a ella, inicialmente habían sido amigos, pero la amistad había dado paso ha algo mas. Y aunque no trabajan directamente juntos, podían verse la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería.

Para Bella una de las mayores motivaciones para llegar a la enfermería, era encontrar a Alice, o poder acceder a ella de algún modo, a través de las otras presas, pero nada mas pisar la enfermería se dio cuenta que sus padecimientos eran nada al lado, de las dolencias que en ese lugar había. Demasiadas personas con necesidades urgentes y muy pocos recursos para hacer algo por ellos.

Por ella hubiese dejado el trabajo administrativo, que hacia con Edward, pero no podía dejarlo solo, además de que no obviar el hecho de que no solo disfrutaba de su compañía, sino que a demás le gustaba.

A los primeros que ayudo fue a una mujer con fuertes dolores provenientes de una hemorragia que la afectaba. Luego se atendería a un grupo de personas afectada con diferentes enfermedades, no tenia conocimiento de la mayoría de ellas, pero tampoco le importaba. Fue durante esa tarde que conoció a Esme, le pareció una mujer única, con un desplante y capacidad de dividirse y atender varias situaciones distintas en un mismo momento, que ella nunca antes había visto.

Durante la semana siguiente su vida continuo con esa rutina, en la mañana y parte de la tarde se dedicaba a la trascripción y traducción de los documentos que Edward le encomendaba, para después dirigirse a la enfermería ayudar en lo que Esme le designara, el mantenerse ocupada le permitía olvidarse de sus propias miserias. Había estado aguardando por el momento perfecto para preguntarle a Esme, por Alice, pero no se había atrevido, pero esa tarde creía tener la confianza suficiente con ella, para preguntarle. Y encontró el momento propicio para hacerlo mientras suturaban la herida infectada del hombre, que se en la inconsciencia..

\- Esme. Le había dicho.

\- Dime. Obtuvo por respuesta.

\- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. - La mujer solo asintió, mientras limpiaba la pierna del hombre.- Busco a una persona, que conocí en el campo y que a lo mejor paso por este lugar... Su nombre es Alice, es francesa, bajita, tiene los ojos más azules que he visto y la energía del niño más revoltoso, su número es el 14.528. – Esme guardo silencio y busco en su mente a una persona que se ajustara a la descripción hecha por Bella, hasta que llego a una mujer que cumplía con las características señaladas, la había visto hacia unas semanas con el grupo seleccionado para el bloque 24.

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si esta viva. La respuesta es si. – Bella había sonreído- pero si lo que quieres saber es si esta bien, la respuesta, tendría que ser que no. – el rostro de Bella se había desfigurado, sinto ganas de llorar, quería ver a Alice, abrazarla.

\- ¿Que le paso?

\- Sabias que en este lugar se adapto un bloque, para ser utilizado como casa de citas.- Bella abrió mucho los ojos- bueno ella es una de las seleccionada para atender ese lugar. - la chica enmudeció, no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba verla, era la única familia junto con su padre, que le quedaba, porque para ella Alice era su parte de su familia, era su hermana, definitivamente valía la pena correr cualquier riesgo y averiguar donde y como estaba, Alice correría el riesgo por ella, lo sabía, guardo silencio un instante y le pregunto a Esme;

\- ¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella?- Esme la observo con curiosidad y había asentido con un leve movimiento de cabeza, solo basto eso para que Bella se armara de valor y finalmente agregara - y... ¿Uds. Me podría ayudar?– Esme vio en esa pregunta la oportunidad que estaba esperando hace mucho, Bella era perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan, nadie mas dispuesta ayudar con el plan que había trazado, que una persona que también necesitaba ayuda.

\- Te puedo ayudar…. Siempre que tú me ayudes a mí.- le dijo y le sonrió, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. De esa forma habían cerrado un trato y creado un pacto.

* * *

aquí les dejo la actualización, ojala les guste. XD

_**Phoenix -Negro -Renace** _en los campos de concentración se llamaba musulmán aquellos presos que estaban en peores condiciones, demacrados, enfermos, sin vida y que generalmente eran enviados a las cámaras de gas. _**f_r_ .Life** _bella y alice cada vez mas cerca. **_T__**an**ya Masen Cullen_ **en lo que quieras ayudarme puedes hacerlo :) e intento actualizar dos veces por semana.-


	7. encuentro

**Aquí**** estoy nuevamente, antes que nada pedir disculpas por los errores ortográficos de capitulo anterior... gracias también por hacérmelos ver, personalmente me molestan, y por ello los corregí, intentare que no se vuelvan a repetir. gracias por leer...**

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no me ****pertenecen... pero la historia si.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII.**

**Encuentro.**

Esa noche Bella se escabullo sigilosamente por el barracón, su corazón le palpitaba velozmente, amenazándola a cada segundo con salírsele del pecho, temblaba de miedo, sus sentidos estaban al cien por ciento.

A la salida estaba Esme esperándola oculta en las sombras de las noches, cuando la vio la tomo de la mano y se apresuro a guiarla por el sendero que ella conocía. Bella conocía el pan principal, que consistía básicamente en llegar a la enfermería y prestar ayuda médica a las presas, desconocía la naturaleza de esta, pero eso no importaba, se había comprometido a colaborar con los planes de la mujer mayor, para que esta a la vez la ayudara a ella a ver a Alice.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba obscuro, pero Esme tenía copia de las llaves, dentro estaba Carlisle esperándola, entraron a una pequeña sala que esa noche les serviría de consulta, pero que de día eran las dependencias de la administración del recinto hospitalario.

No fue hasta que llegaron las primeras dos mujeres, que Isabella, fue informada del papel que ella jugaría esa noche, que no era otro que el servir de guardia y de turnarse con Esme para ayudar a Carlisle en la pequeña sala que acondicionaron precariamente para el fin planeado.

La primera guardia le toco a ella, y comenzó cuando la primera mujer llego. Era una chica desgarbada, que no tendría más de 20 años, la miro por un segundo, para bajar la vista al entrar rápidamente donde la esperan los dos hombres mayores, después siguieron algunos murmullos, Bella estaba con sus sentidos alertas, vigilando. No sabía que estaba sucediendo en la pequeña sala y cuando la mujer salió, siendo afirmada por Esme, quien la guio, hasta que dejaron la enfermería, ella ayudo a Carlisle a limpiar el lugar, apenas habían terminado con la limpieza, cuando la mujer volvió con otra chica. Esta vez seria Bella quien ayudaría a Carlisle y Esme vigilaría, fue en ese momento que comprendió la real magnitud del plan, en el que ella estaba participando.

Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad, en una situación normal ella jamás se prestaría para algo como aquello. Tener que sujetar a una mujer en una cama mientras esta se retorcía de dolor, cuando Carlisle extraía de sus entrañas, lo que en otro momento debió ser una razón de felicidad, era lo peor que había hecho en su vida. Era participe de un asesinato, ayudaba a ese hombre a matar a un ser que no podía defenderse.

Carlisle y Esme le explicaron cuando hubieron terminado esa noche, que esa era la única manera de salvar a la mujer, el aborto era necesario para que la madre tuviese una oportunidad de vivir, de lo contrario ambos, la madre y el bebe morían, el campo no era un lugar propicio para que nacieran niños y si Aro se enteraba el futuro que le esperaba era más horrible aun que la vida que ya llevan. Tuvo que suprimir sus creencias y principios. Ellos tenían razón, y si la madre estaba de acuerdo, ayudaría a que se hiciera en las mejores condiciones. Aunque ella prefiriese morir si estaba en una situación similar.

A la mañana siguiente tenia sueño y estaba cansada, dormirse no había sido fácil y cuando por fin lo había logrado, había tenido que levantarse.

Cuando llego a la oficina Edward no estaba, suponía debía estar en algún lugar del campo supervisando a los trabajadores, hacia un tiempo que ella ya no lo acompañaba en esas labores, se dirigió a su escritorio y encontró unas cuantas carpetas y un pan con el jamón mas delicioso que recordase haber comido, sonrío instintivamente, sabía perfectamente quien lo había dejado, se lo comió con ansias y guardo la mitad, alguien en la enfermería lo necesitaría más que ella.

Casi a media mañana Edward aun no regresaba, por ello cuando se abrió la puerta ella había dirigido su mirada alegremente a la puerta, pero no era Edward el que entro, era un hombre casi tan corpulento con él, pero este tenía unos ojos de un fuerte color azul y una mueca dura plasmada en el rostro, cuando la vio sonrío de una manera tan espeluznante que una corriente recorrió la espalda de la chica, poniéndola en alerta, conocía esa sensación, era miedo puro, se sintió insignificante, el hombre la recorrió con la mirada y cuando hubo terminado con el escrutinio que le realizo, le ordeno, que se levantara y fuera hasta donde él se encontraba.

Algo dentro de la chica, se activo, algunos lo llamarían sexto sentido, quería salir corriendo, no le gustaba como la miraba, se levanto lentamente de su asiento, sopeso sus posibilidades el estaba, obstaculizándole la salida, no podía huir, camino lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a él, como le había ordenado, bajo la vista, estaba temblando, él la observo y seguidamente le pregunto;

\- ¿Edward no está?

\- No señor.

\- Qué suerte tengo entonces – le respondió- cuando esta mañana se presento la necesidad de venir acá, no estaba en mis planes encontrarme con alguien tan…. Como decirlo… tan apetecible- le dijo tomándola de de la cintura, y olisqueando el cuello de la muchacha, quien se congelo en el lugar- Mmm… hueles bien,

Isabella intento soltarse de su agarre, pero el hombre la sujeto con más fuerza a su cuerpo, su respiración se acelero, sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades, resistirse no era la más inteligente.

\- No te resistas o será peor para ti – le dijo mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la chica. Bella no previo la intrusión y por mero instinto lo mordió. El hombre la soltó, llevándose la mano al labio, donde una tenue línea de sangre se deja ver. Una fuerte cachetada mando a la chica al suelo. – nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso maldita perra judía- fue la respuesta verbal del hombre, acompañada de dos patadas en las costillas, que la dejaron sin aire por lo que pareció una eternidad, la tomo del pelo y la obligo a ponerse de pie, empujándola violentamente contra la pared. - A mi nadie se me dice que no, ¿entiendes?

Las manos del hombre recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer, deteniéndose en sus senos, para apretarlos con fuerza, mordiéndola en la parte de atrás del cuello. Ella solo atino a llorar, mientras se mordía el labio, intentando a silenciar los gritos y suplicas que amenazaban a cada segundo con salir de sus labios, sabía que nadie la ayudaría y por el contrario solo lograrían que él hombre que la estaba ultrajando se enojara más.

\- No tienes derecho a decir nada, ¿entiendes?, eso quiere decir que si yo quiero follarte, tu solo tienes que abrir las piernas y recibirme… - una mano se metió bajo su ropa y la otra se mantuvo en sus senos alternándose para apretárselos, hasta que jadeos de dolor emanaron de la chica. – ¿ves como te gusta? Podría apostar que lo estas desenado tanto como yo. Podría apostar que estas lista para mí. – guio su mano por el borde de su pantalón, donde un precaria cuerda de tela, era la única resistencia hasta su intimidad, sus pantalones cedieron rápidamente cayendo al suelo. La mano del hombre se poso en su zona más intima y la comenzó a masajear, hasta que un dedo se introdujo en ella.

Isabella no era estúpida, sabía que era el sexo, su abuela materna tuvo la anhelada charla con ella cuando viajo a Inglaterra al cumplir los 16 años, le había dicho que una mujer debía tener cierta información, así era menos probable que un hombre se aprovechara de su estupidez, después que la vergüenza inicial, se atrevió a realizarle preguntas, siempre había tenido curiosidad por ese tema, su abuela respondió sus dudas, le dijo que era algo que debía guardar para quien fuese su esposo, nadie más podía acceder a ella de esa forma, que podía doler si el hombre con el que se casaba era brusco o poco delicado, pero que también podía ser algo muy placentero. El recuerdo de los consejos para la noche de bodas que le había dado su abuela, hicieron que sus lagrimas se intensificaran, el consejo de Ángela se vino a su mente "_Cierra los ojos e imagina que estas en otro lugar_".

El hombre tenía la respiración agitada, le respiraba en entre cortadamente en el cuello, lamiéndola de vez en cuando y susurrándole lo excitado que estaba, seguía con sus dedos el vaivén dentro de ella, era incomodo y doloroso. Y por más que intentara trasladarse a otro lugar, no podía estaba anclada a esa oficina.

Su corazón estaba desbocado, su rostro empapado de lagrimas, sus dientes fuertemente apretados contra su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, lloraba por su mala suerte, por su padre, por abuela, por Alice, por ella y por lo que nunca seria, ya no habría una noche de bodas, en que vestiría la camisa bordada por las mujeres de us familia y donde ella sería un mar de nervios esperando la consumación del vinculo matrimonial, porque deseaba vivir ese momento, quería saber qué era eso, que sucedía en la alcoba de los esposos y que provoca que las mujeres se sonrojaran cuando ella preguntaba por sus experiencias, ahora ya sabía cómo era y no le gustaba, era algo sucio, doloroso y repugnante, solo recordaría la lengua del hombre recorriéndole el cuello, mordiéndola, sus manos apretándola sin contemplaciones, sus dedos introduciéndose en su interior de forma brusca.

\- Ahora me toca a mí – le dijo mientras se desajustaba el cinturón y se baja los pantalones, con las rodillas intentaba separarle las piernas. Bella estaba rígida, con sus manos sujetándola a la pared, ni aunque quisiera podría colaborar, quizás finalmente había logrado trasladar su mente a un lugar mejor. Ángela tenía razón. Solo esperaba que fuera rápido.

Un ruido la saco de su nirvana personal y la trajo bruscamente a la realidad, las manos del hombre ya no la sujetaban. Se giro y miro a su alrededor buscándolo, quería huir lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitiesen. Lo localizo Edward lo sujetaba del cuello, aun tenía los pantalones abajo y su miembro erecto.

\- Sabes que en este maldito lugar no hay reglas… - le decía calmadamente el hombre a Edward - por lo que sí quiero cogerme a una judía lo hago… - tomo las manos que le sujetan y las soltó de su cuello – aunque entendería que la judía fuese tuya… - comenzó a subirse los pantalones. - es bastante apetecible… - le dijo mirando a bella, quien se subió los pantalones rápidamente ajustándolos con la cuerda, para terminar abrazándose a sí misma. – está bastante bien para estar en este lugar… y yo no tengo problemas en compartirla… - Edward lo miro fríamente. – bueno supongo que tú no quieres… y también lo entiendo….no me gustaría tener problemas contigo… y no creo que tú los quieras tener conmigo – tomo sus pantalones y los ajusto – bueno ahora me voy, tengo más cosas que hacer. – camino hacia la puerta - ya sabes Edward cuando te canses de ella yo estaré esperando. – se giro hacia bella y le dijo- tuviste suerte, pero soy paciente y sé que no los volveremos a ver. – con esa promesa, la que personalmente se juro cumplir, finalmente salió de la oficina.

Edward estaba fuera si, hubiese matado al imbécil y fue algo que no solo pensó, sino que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero es que cuando había regresado del la fábrica de caucho, para encontrar a James sobre _su_ judía, la cordura que tenia se escapo y sus instintos más básicos habían tomado el control, tenía que proteger a la chica, solo eso tenía en mente.

Cuando James salió de su oficina, intento calmarse para no ir detrás de él y dispararle en la cabeza, era eso lo que se merecía. Cuando por fin logro serenarse dirigió su mirada a Bella, esta temblaba y no se había movido del lugar en que se encontraba, la sangre corrió por su boca, se preocupo.

Bella aun lloraba silenciosamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, Edward caminado hasta ella y le pregunto como estaba, la chica se aferro a él y solo entonces su llanto se volvió sonoro, él le devolvió el abrazo y solo atino acariciarle la espalda, buscando reconfortarla.

\- Gracias. – le dijo después de que se hubo calmado. El la siguió abrazando, ella lo calmaba, le gustaba la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, se sentía bien.

* * *

Que les pareció...


	8. Infiltrado

_Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenece, pero la historia surge de mi loca imaginación._

_Capitulo cortito pero no quise ingresarlo por separado al que le sigue…. Opción personal._

_Espero que les guste :p_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII:**

**Infiltrado**

Jasper llego al campo principal, como ayudante directo de Aro, no tenia claridad respecto del papel que desempeñaría para él, pero no le interesaba, estaba satisfecho con haberlo logrado.

La primera tarea, que tuvo que desempeñar fue como su escribano particular, tomar notas de quienes eran seleccionados, y constituirían la materia prima para sus experimentos e investigaciones, llevar registro de todos avances que obtenía en ellos, así como de los decesos que se suscitaran entre los desafortunados que formaban parte de sus investigaciones. Aro era meticuloso, todo lo escribía y llevaba la cuenta particular de estas personas, lo que comían, lo que hacían durante el día etc. Tenía barracones exclusivos, donde eran alojados, para que de esta forma le fuera más fácil llevar registro de sus avances. Barracones donde tenían ciertos beneficios, eran mejor alimentados y sus condiciones higiénicas eran mucho mejor que el resto de los presos.

En lo primero que tuvo que participar fue en el experimento consistente en esparcir unas gotas de un químico, que tenían como objeto el cambiar el color de los ojos de las personas, a un deseable color azul, para ello había utilizado a tres presos, inicialmente no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable, solo el dolor de sus víctimas, con el pasar de las horas el dolor en esos hombres no había disminuido, y para enojo de Aro, el color de los ojos no se podía observar, ya que los tres los tenían inflamados e infectados, a los dos días siguientes dos de los hombres habían perdido la visión y solo el tercer mostraba una mejoría en la reacción alérgica, pero el color de sus ojos seguía siendo café. El experimento no dio buenos resultados. Aro le había comentado, que quizás se debía a que eran hombres ya desarrollados, quizás los resultados serian diferentes si se probaba con infantes.

La principal preocupación de Aro era el mejorar la raza aria, a ello dedicaba la mayor parte de sus energías, esa era la meta de la mayoría de sus estudios, y ese era el fin de sus experimentos, sabía que eso sería difícil de lograr, y que solo se conseguiría en un espacio de tiempo prolongado, era consciente que existía una gran masa de población alemana que tenía algún grado de mezcla con razas inferiores, la mayoría lo ocultaba con existo, otros menos afortunados habían fallado y fueron descubiertos, siendo fuertemente sancionados, muchos enviados a campos de concentración, por lo que era de vital importancia, rescatar lo que fuese rescatable de esas personas y mejorarlo, esperaba que con el experimento de cambiar los ojos de color, se lograra mejorar su aspecto ario, pero sus ojos no habían cambiado de color, seguían siendo de un indeseable e imperfecto café, quizás para ellos fuese muy tarde, pero tenía sus esperanzas puestas en los niños, quizás ellos tenían mejores opciones de mejorar y que sus ojos cambiasen de color a un perfecto e ideal azul. No serian arios en su totalidad, pero visualmente mejorarían.

Creía ciegamente que la respuesta, para mejorar la raza aria, estaba en los hombres arios, ellos eran los encargados de transmitir los genes que determinarían los rasgos de los hijos que engendrase, si un hombre tenía buenos genes, sus descendientes, debían heredarlos, por ello era de vital importancia que un hombre ario en buenas condiciones de reprodujera la mayor cantidad de veces posible, el ideal era que lo hiciera con mujeres arias, pero tenía una idea dándole vueltas en su cabeza, hacia bastantes días, y que consistía básicamente en ver como mejoraban los genes, si un hombre sano ario, se reproducía con una mujer, que si bien no fuese aria al 100%, hubiese algo de ello en su sangre.

Tenía al espécimen en mente, Edward era ario, estaba en perfectas condiciones y aunque no tenia las características arias sublimes, le intrigaba saber si estas, en sus descendientes evolucionaban y se obtenía la perfección, la suerte estaba de su lado, su esposa estaba embarazada, de un perfecto niño ario, pero su naturaleza curiosa le llevaba a cuestionarse si los resultados, serían los mismos si el embarazaba a una mujer que no fuese aria.

Se paseo por su oficina, necesitaba concentrar sus ideas, organizarlas para llevarlas a cabo y obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Jasper observaba a Aro, pasearse por su oficina, era obvio que el hombre tenía una gran imaginación, aunque dudaba que esta, se ajustara a parámetros coherentes y normales, era espeluznante y muchas de sus investigaciones y experimentos se alejaban completamente de la realidad científica, el no era médico universitario, pero podía apreciar que la mayoría de los experimentos del hombre, decían tener más vinculación con una mente enferma, que con la búsqueda de realidades empíricas.

Llevaba una semana en ese lugar, y su alegría inicial se había difuminado, estaba bastante alejado de sus dos objetivos, primero no sabía nada de la chica que le quitaba el sueño y segundo no tenía acceso a la información que necesitaba. Tampoco lo habían contactado, se suponía que en cada misión el tenia un apoyo, a quien le entrega la información que logra reunir o le entrega el código que debía utilizar en la correspondencia, si es que ese era el método de contacto, pero aun no lo habían contactado y eso le preocupaba, pero le daba tiempo para poder llegar a las oficinas administrativas.


	9. Nuevas Amistades

**Como el capitulo anterior fue cortito les dejo otro...**

**como ya saben:**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia surge de mi loca y disparatada imaginación.**_

Una aclaración antes de leer. Quiero hacerles saber que en _Auschwitz_, realmente existió un prostíbulo, que se encontraba ubicado en el bloque 24, me informe respecto de su funcionamiento, y adecue mi historia a ello.

**Mi misión es juntar a todos los personajes… y creo estar encaminada, aunque a veces las ideas se me disparan en otros rumbos… hoy les traigo uno nuevo… XD**

Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Nuevas Amistades.-**:

Alice llevaba cerca de un mes en el bloque 24, aun no terminaba su etapa de preparación, por lo que aun no era destinada a prestar servicios sexuales a los presos, y honestamente tampoco había colaborado mucho para poder estar en condiciones, sabía que no podía retrasar por mucho tiempo su destino, pero lo haría por el máximo de tiempo que pudiese.

La sensación de incertidumbre era una constante, extrañaba a Bella, aunque su estado anímico había mejorado considerablemente desde que había llegado a este lugar. El bloque de preparación era idílico, se asemejaba mas a un internado de señoritas que a un campo de concentración, debían vestir en forma normal, se le entrega 5 tenidas completas de ropa, la alimentación era notablemente mejor, al igual que las condiciones higiénicas.

En ese lugar había mujeres de todas las nacionalidades presente en el campo, y cada cual era destinada a atender a presos de sus misma condición y calidad, los oficiales de la SS, eran atendidos por presas alemanas que estaban en el campo por diversos motivos, o por putas alemanas reclutadas en las ciudades especialmente para ello. La mayoría había aceptado el prestar servicios sexuales, con la promesa de que serian liberadas luego de 6 meses de trabajo. Estaban siempre bajo la vigilancia de las oficiales de la SS.

La mayoría de sus guardianas, eran estrictas y despiadadas, luchaban con sus pares masculinos para equipararlos en crueldad, aunque en el bloque 24, tenían limitaciones respecto de los castigos físicos que les infringían a las presas, las chicas no podían estar marcadas con moretones o laceraciones, por lo que los castigos estaban completamente destinados a desarmar sus espíritus.

Especialmente cruel era Victoria la segunda oficial de la SS, al mando de todo el campo, cuando concurría al bloque a supervisar tanto las oficiales como las presas le temían, era poseedora de una gran belleza, pero detentaba una frialdad y crueldad, que hacía temblar al más fuerte, y no tenia reparos en matar a quien le diera la gana, a veces por mera diversión. Solía ser especialmente despiadada con aquellas que conservaban algo de belleza. Le gustaba azotar a sus víctimas, y era conocida por sus prácticas sexuales sádicas, en las que participan tanto oficiales hombres como mujeres y presas seleccionadas personalmente por ella, también era sabido por todos que tenía una esclava sexual, una española llamada Bree, de poco mas de 16 años.

Alice conoció a victoria cuando llevaba una semana en el bloque, había llegado con su caminar ondulante, a supervisar la mercadería que se ofrecería en el bloque, no era muy alta, pero iba perfectamente vestida y maquillada, con el cabello impecablemente recogido, en su mano derecha cargaba un látigo, había hecho desnudarse a todas las chicas, y las tuvo ordenadas en una fila, por más tiempo del que Alice pudo recordar, mientras ella se paseaba observándolas, comparando con las otras oficiales, cual era la que tenia, los pechos más grande o más pequeños, quien era la más peluda, etc. Burlándose de sus defectos con sorna. Más tarde eligió a las que le llamaron la atención y se las había llevado, Alice agradeció al cielo cuando no fue elegida, era de conocimiento de todas, cuáles eran los gustos sexuales de Victoria, las orgias, la sumisión y el sadismo extremo. Secciones que se llevaban a cabo en su propia casa y donde concurrían algunos oficiales de la SS, personalmente invitados por ella.

Durante el tiempo de acondicionamiento y preparación Alice, había sido informada de la atención que entregaban las chicas en el bloque, la que era igual para todos los que buscaban los servicios ofrecidos por ellas, el acto intimo tenía una duración máxima de 15 minutos, donde estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar y solo podían practicar una posición sexual, que era la del misionero, cada puerta tenía una abertura para que los oficiales encargados, podían vigilar que se cumplieran las reglas.-

El bloque 24 era un mundo aparte, donde estaban claramente bien definido los diferentes estratos sociales existentes en el campo, para acceder al lugar, los presos debían tener una excelente conducta y pasar por un examen físico que descartara que padecían de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, luego de eso podían solicitar un ticket que no era más que un pase de acceso.

Los servicios allí prestados eran diferentes dependiendo de quién se tratase si los que requerían una atención sexual era un oficial del campo o un trabajador externo a este, no solo podía obtener sexo en ese lugar sino que a demás se había acondicionado especialmente para ellos, una estancia donde podían disfrutar de un rato ameno, este lugar era atendido por las mismas chicas y estaba sencillamente amueblado, con sillones de color rojo esparcidos simétricamente, alrededor de una mesa, y en el fondo una especie de barra donde se servían cerveza y algunos tragos mas fuerte como ron y whisky, en cuanto a la decoración esta consistía básicamente en propaganda nazi, donde se resaltaban los ideales arios. En general tenia la apariencia de un bar cualquiera de Berlín, con ello no se buscaba darles un respiro de normalidad a los oficiales. Aunque para poder acceder a ello debían postular los cupos diarios que se entregaban.

Si el que buscaba acceder al bloque 24 era un preso cualquiera del campo, tenía que pasar por el mismo control de salubridad que todos, pero ellos solo accedían a los servicios sexuales entregados por las chicas ya que no le estaba permitido el ingreso a la estancia de esparcimiento y distracción, al llegar eran directamente enviados a algún cuarto que estuviese libre, donde los esperaba una mujer, que sería la encargada de satisfacer sus necesidades, a excepción de los presos políticos y los _Kapos, _que si podían acceder a la estancia y compartir de un tiempo de esparcimiento con los oficiales o trabajadores del campo, aunque no se les permitía beber alcohol.

.Los únicos excluidos de los servicios que se ofrecían en el bloque 24 eran los judíos, aunque en el caso de que hubiesen podido, no tenían la fuerza física para hacerlo. Tampoco había chicas judías que ofrecieran servicios sexuales, en el bloque. En el caso de los presos homosexuales estaban obligados a acudir a citas programadas con las chicas, al menos una vez por semana, esto con el fin de revertir su condición sexual.

Alice siempre había sido carismática, su carácter alegre y conversador le había sido muchas veces de utilidad y en ese lugar y aun con las condiciones adversas que habían mermado en parte su carácter, no había sido la excepción. Rosalie era una de las oficiales de la SS, encargada del bloque 24, específicamente ayudaba en la vigilancia de las chicas que llegaban y tenían que acondicionarse para poder prestar los servicios que se ofrecían, en la supervisión de los presos y oficiales que recurrían al bloque y vigilar que se respetaran las normas de atención.

Inicialmente la relación entre ellas había sido la normal entre una presa y una oficial de la SS, pero con el pasar de los días había surgido una especie de amistad silenciosa entre ambas mujeres. Alice debía acompañar a la oficial, como ayudante en las labores de supervisión de quienes podían acceder al bloque.

Rosalie siempre creyó tener claro sus ideales y creencias, hasta que conoció al hombre que cambiaría su vida para siempre, sus padres eran maestros y devotos católicos, que habían educado a su única hija en una piadosa fe cristiana, crecido en el seno de una familia de clase media en un pueblo olvidado cerca de la frontera con Polonia.

Los padres de Rosalie casi murieron de pena y decepción, cuando su hija renegó de su fe y se marcho como concubina de un hombre 30 años mayor, para ingresar a las juventudes hitlerianas, le suplicaron que no lo hiciera, que no los dejara, pero ella no los había escuchado, estaba enamorada.

Había conocido a Henry cuando salía del conservatorio donde tomaba sus clases de piano, él era un general nazi, que se encontraba de misión en su pueblo, buscando espacios físicos para instalar campo de prisioneros, ella en un principio se había negado a hablarle no era el tipo de hombre que le interesaba, demasiado viejo, pero Henry la había seguido y se rindió hasta que ella acepto dar un paseo por la plaza. Se enamoro perdidamente de él, tenía un don con las palabras, y a sus cortos 20 años era el hombre más culto y educado que había conocido. Él cambio su forma de pensar y de ver el mundo y por el dejo todo, su casa, su familia, sus amigos, su fe.

Cuando la misión de Henry concluyo en el pueblo, la había convencido para que se marchara con él a Berlín, le prometió casarse con ella y formar una perfecta familia aria. Se habían casado y Rosalie, se dedico en forma exclusiva al cuidado de su casa. Tenían grandes planes, el que consistía en formar una perfecta familia aria. Henry le enseño a sentirse orgullosa de ser aria ya odiar a los judíos y en general a todo aquel que no concordara con las ideas impartidas por su_ Fuhrer._

Todo había funcionado según lo planeado por un tiempo, ella se transformo en una perfecta esposa aria, dueña de casa y siempre dispuesta a atender las necesidades su esposo, pero su castillo se había venido abajo cuando no pudo concebir un hijo, Henry la obligo a realizarse estudios de fertilidad los que arrojaron que ella era estéril, su esposo anulo el matrimonio aludiendo a que ella lo había engañado, y la echo de la casa que compartían con lo puesto y solo le dio dinero para que pudiese comprar el boleto de tren de regreso a su pueblo, por más que le suplico y lloro Henry no tuvo compasión con ella, _no le servía para lo que él la había buscado_, fue lo último que le dijo.

Se había quedado sola, sin dinero y en una ciudad que no conocía, no tenía cara para pedirles perdón a sus padres y volver a su casa, sin rumbo y sin un lugar donde ir, vago por las calle, estuvo dos días durmiendo en iglesias, fue entonces que no le quedo otra oportunidad que ingresar de voluntaria a trabajar en los campos de concentración.

El odio que profesaba a las razas inferiores desapareció, cuando puso un pie en el primer campo de concentración al que fue designada. Su primera misión había sido la de exterminar a los hijos de sus enemigos, lo que iba mas allá de sus principios, ella no solo amaba los niños, y desde muy pequeña soñaba con la idea de ser madre, pero ese sueño no se cumpliría nunca ella no podía concebir, fue con sus pequeñas victimas que recupero los valores inculcados por su padres, pero ya era muy tarde para ella, ¡Dios la había castigado!, no solo se iría al infierno, por renegar de su fe, sino que por matar a niños inocentes, que ella nunca podría tener, ¡una cruel broma del destino!, y como nota final a su castigo personal no podía dejar ese mundo no solo no tenia donde ir, sino que a demás si lo hacía sería considerada traidora.

Había tomado la decisión de quedarse y ayudar a quien pudiera, cuando tuvo que dejar el campo en el que estaba para trasladarse a_ Auschwitz_, fue que comprendió las verdaderas dimensiones del infierno, San Juan al escribir el libro del Apocalipsis, de seguro se había inspirado en este lugar.

Ella estaba cansada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida había dejado de ser tranquila y apacible, y se había transformado en una monotonía constante de sufrimiento ajeno, estaba agotaba emocionalmente, en_ Auschwitz,_ había visto y tenido que participar en cosas, que poco tenían que ver con el mejoramiento de la nación aria, las oficiales eran crueles y despiadadas el abuso de poder era algo de todos los días, incluso a veces ella misma temía por su integridad le tenía respecto a su superioras, en especial a Victoria.

Su carácter se había terminado endureciendo y una coraza de frialdad e indulgencia cubría su bello rostro, sumándole años que no tenía. Pero en el fondo aun conservaba su buen corazón, el mismo que se emocionaba cuando acompañaba a sus padres a repartir comida a los más necesitado, ¡dios! Extrañaba tanto a sus padres, su casa, echaba de menos incluso la monotonía constante y el aburrimiento de vida pasada, que cierto era aquella frase que decía ¡Que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor!. Sus padres le habían escrito un par de veces, pero la vergüenza impedía que respondiera las cartas.

Alice le daba alegría al lugar, era parlanchina y tenía una forma de ver la vida, que a ella, la hacía sonreír y olvidarse de donde estaba, dejando de lado sus desventuras y fracasos pasados. Llegando a volver invisibles las barreras que las separaban. Esa tarde estaban en la entrada recibiendo a los presos que llegaban al bloque 24. Cuando Rosalie le dijo con voz cansina:

\- No puedes seguir excusándote…. Victoria puede sospechar y no es bueno que ella repare en ti…

Alice solo asintió, sabía que su auto exclusión estaba pronta a llegar a su fin, no podía retrasar por más tiempo, su ingreso, estaba arriesgando su vida con ello

\- Si sigo en este puesto, puedo ayudarte enviándote a los que considere más decente… o incluso a los desviados….

Alice le había sonreído en silencio, provocando que ella también sonriese, los desviados no eran más que los homosexuales, obligados a asistir a citas semanales, las que eran consideradas terapias. Eran los clientes preferidos de las chicas, ya que la mayoría de las veces no lograban una erección, o en silencio e implícitamente ambos fingían que el acto se lleva a cabo.

A la mañana siguiente le informaron que esa misma tarde debía hacerse el ultimo chequeo médico en la enfermería del campo, para verificar que estaba en optimas condiciones, Rosalie había sido la encargada de acompañarla, iban embarcadas en una conversación sin sentido, la que realizaban de una manera seria y en voz baja, para no llamar la atención, Alice tenía como meta enseñarle ingles y francés a la oficial, aunque en el campo era obligación hablar alemán, la enfermería estaba ubicada en el mismo campo principal, por lo que fueron caminando, al llegar fueron directamente donde la mujer que era la encargada de supervisar las condiciones de las chicas Esme.

* * *

_Que me dicen ¿Alice se encuentra por fin con Bella?_


	10. Reunión

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction

* * *

primero que nada disculpas por tardanza en actualizar.

todo se debe a que me aconsejaron que me consiguiera una beta, lo cual como podrán ver lo hice, pretendo no demorar mucho el próximo, espero que el capitulo se a de su agrado...

* * *

como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia es completamente de mi autoria y propiedad.

* * *

**Capitulo X:**

**Reunión.**

Después del incidente de la oficina, Edward no había dejado nuevamente sola a Bella. Sabía que James no se rendiría, era como un sabueso, una vez que olía a su presa, jamás la dejaría de lado o la olvidaría hasta que la tuviese. Por eso, llevaba consigo a Bella a supervisar a las fábricas, sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, pero no podía dejarla y ella no tenía objeciones. Caminaba en silencio a su lado, en un pacto implícito entre ambos en el cual no mediaban palabras, porque no eran necesarias.

Esa semana Edward, había estado demasiado ocupado, como para poder realizar trabajos voluntarios en la enfermería, _Auschwitz Monowitz, _el tercer campo del complejo de _Auschwitz,_ y en el cual se encontraban todo el complejo industrial, llevaba solo sólo algunos meses separado del campo principal y presentaba diariamente grandes bajas, a este paso iban a quedar sin mano de obra en poco tiempo.

Edward había enviado una misiva con sus preocupaciones al comandante directo de todo _Auschwitz, _pero sus estas cayeron en saco roto, y solo obtuvo como respuesta, que "la muerte de los prisioneros en _Auschwitz, _fuesen o no judíos, no era una preocupación, porque todo aquello se enmarcaba dentro de la _"Solución final_", "que no se preocupase de la mano de obra, ya que a medida que Alemania avanzara en territorio extranjero esta sobraría".

Ante la respuesta del comandante, Edward pensó que todo aquello definitivamente se estaba escapando de las manos, y que él no era más que un peón en ese juego de ajedrez.

Dejó la misiva y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con su tortura personal, Isabella Swan, quien estaba tipiando en la máquina de escribir.

La observó, su pelo había crecido en esos meses, le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, lo tenia recogido en una coleta, cubierto por una fea pañoleta de color gris reparo reparó en sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, en su nariz respingada, para detenerse finalmente en sus labios rojos, ella arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio inferior y se concentró en el papel que tenía enfrente, siempre hacia hacía ese gesto cuando no entendía algo o tenía alguna duda.

Su aspecto había mejorado bastante, aunque aun aún estaba demasiado delgada, y los surcos negros bajo los ojos le daban un aspecto de enferma

Pero aun así era hermosa.

Ella levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la suya, le sonrió, una corriente le recorrió la columna vertebral y el día dejo dejó de ser grisáceo, porque su sonrisa trajo consigo el sol.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

Bella se había prohibido así misma, volver a sentir cualquier cosa por el Oficial de la SS que tenía en frente, y no solo sólo porque era su enemigo natural, sino porque era un hombre casado.

Ella se había enterado el lunes de esa semana, cuando la mujer, había llegado a la enfermería, para hablar con Aro. Le había indicado a una de las guardias quien quién era y a quien quién buscaba. Era la mujer aria perfecta, no solo sólo en lo físico, sino que también con su actitud, había entrado al recinto, con una mirada altiva, como si todos los que estaban en el lugar no fueran más que escoria, el asco y el desprecio se reflejaban en su ario rostro. se habían encerrado en la oficina con Aro, solo sólo para salir una hora más tarde y marcharse del lugar.

Bella lloro lloró esa noche y la siguiente, prometiendose a sí misma, que dejaría de lado, cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tuviese hacía Edward, excepto el agradecimiento.

Promesa que se iba al lugar a más alejado de su conciencia cuando él le sonreía de esa manera torcida, provocando que su corazón se acelerara, amenazando con salirse de su caja torácica, de vuelta a la vida.

El golpe en la puerta la saco sacó de sus cavilaciones, Bella volvió rápidamente toda su atención a la máquina de escribir. Edward alzó la vista, para encontrarse con Alec, hacía días que no sabía de su amigo.

—Hey, ingrato. ¿Cómo estás?, si yo no vengo a verte, tú no te dignas a pasar por mi oficina.

—Ya sabes los problemas que ha presentado _Monowitz, _la verdad que he estado bastante ocupado. —le dijo tendiéndole la mano a su amigo a modo de saludo.

—¡Oh, sí! También supe lo de la misiva y la respuesta del comandante. En serio no puedes ser tan iluso de creer que se interesarían por las bajas, cuando están dando saponificación por los judíos muertos. —le respondió Alec en tono alegre.

Bella se tensó en su asiento, apretando fuertemente el papel que tenias tenía en sus manos, la La imagen de su padre se vino a su mente. Elevó una plegaria para que, estuviera donde estuviese, se encontrara bien. por que por mas que leyera fichas y mas fichas con nombres de personas destinados a las fabricas nunca aparecía el nombre de ningún conocido de ella. eso la frustraba.-

—Mi lógica era correcta. —le respondió retrucó Edward.

—Pero no aplica al problema. Vamos, Edward, sabes que las cosas no son justas, pero no nos toca a nosotros decidir. Todo es por una nación mejor.

—Eso lo sé, Alec, pero sigo creyendo que mi lógica es acertada. En algún punto y bajo las condiciones actuales, la mano de obra se va acabar.

—Bueno, cuando eso suceda, si es que sucede, quizás sea buena idea que nos reproduzcamos con las razas inferiores. — dijo esto último mirando a Bella y moviendo sugestivamente las cejas a Edward. - Yo puedo ser un abnegado voluntario, para tal labor.

A Edward la sola idea de pensar en esa escena le revolvió el estomago, . últimamente Últimamente esos sentimientos lo estaban perturbando, no sabía que qué era peor, si imaginar a otro con su judía o a él.

Miró a Isabella, la chica seguía observando los papeles que tenía enfrente, como si ellos no estuviesen ahí.

—Ya lo creo. – le respondió.

—Supongo que mi buen amigo, no está de acuerdo con esos menesteres.

—Quizás. – Alec estaba muy equivocado, últimamente solo sólo podía pensar en eso.

—Pero bueno, no vine a hablar de la irreprochable conducta de Edward Masen. —El hombre sonrió.

—¿Qué te trae por mi oficina?

—Te traigo una invitación y no te puedes negar. —Edward lo miró y sólo negó con la cabeza.-

—¿Conoces a Victoria? —Él solo solamente asintió –

—Nos invito a una reunión en su casa.

Claro que sabía quien quién era esa mujer, como la mayoría en el campo, había oído hablar de las reuniones que organizaba en su casa. Aunque nadie podía asegurar si eran una realidad o un mito.

—Pensé que esas míticas reuniones solo sólo eran una invención.

—Creo que ahora lo comprobaremos.

Los hombres habían seguido conversando por un buen rato más, hasta que Alec se marchó, con la promesa de pasar por él antes de las 6.

Negarse no era una posibilidad para Edward.

Se resignó.

Bella había oído historias sórdidas sobre las reuniones, que se llevaban a cabo en la casa de la Victoria y no sabía si sólo eran inventos o una realidad, pero siempre había agradecido, el no ser mu atractiva para que la oficial no se fijara en ella.

La oficial, era una contraposición de belleza, maldad y crueldad; tuvo la suerte o desdicha de conocerla en _Birkebau,_

Victoria era una de las oficiales de mayor rango del campo, y la más despiadada, podía tenerlas por horas a la intemperie, haciendo flexiones, y aquellas que dejaban de hacerlas, eran azotadas por el látigo que siempre cargaba con ella.

Alice le había enseñado a no llamar su atención, a mezclarse entre las presas del campo, la multitud era su unica arma. para pasar desapercibida siendo una más del montón, el sobre salir por lo que fuese podía significar terminar muerta, o recibir una buena golpiza.

Aun recordaba el miedo que sentía al verla caminar entre ellas, cuidando de siempre mantener la vista en el suelo, esperando que la revisión terminara luego, para tener la esperanza de ver un nuevo día.

Edward no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, sentado en su escritorio, hasta que Alec, puntualmente, paso pasó por él.

Bella lo vio marcharse y le dedico dedicó una mirada al salir, pero él no la miró.-

Los dos hombres se dirigieron caminado a la casa de la oficial, la que estaba ubicada a poco más de medio kilómetro del campo principal.

Si bien eran muchos los rumores que corrían acerca de las reuniones que secretamente celebraba Victoria, eran pocos los que habían concurrido a una de ellas.

Al llegar habían una oficiales, compañera de victoria, James y otro oficial.

Edward saludó a los presente, dedicándole una mirada fría a James, quien le sonrió mostrándole todos sus perfectos dientes, y una mirada burlesca.

Pudo sentir la animadversión entre ellos, James no había olvidado.

El ambiente era el de cualquier reunión con amigos, habían algunas cosas para comer, vino, vodka y mucha cerveza.

La conversación era amena, más que nada respecto a las rutinas diarias de cada uno, las ideologías nazis y la guerra.

A medida que la noche iba avanzando y el cuerpo empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de la embriaguez, los ánimos también se exaltaban, el himno de la juventud hitleriana era entonado a viva voz por los presentes, y el saludo a su_ führer _era constantemente realizado-

La noche era fría, el invierno europeo estaba en su apogeo máximo en En la casa de la oficial, la alegría daba paso a la lujuria, todos los presentes esperaban secretamente vivir la experiencia de perder el control.

Victoria estaba sobre las piernas de James y se reía fuertemente de los comentarios de Alec, quien bromeaba respecto a las expectativas de la noche.

Fue la misma Victoria quien finalmente interrumpió las conversaciones y pidió silencio, para ir corriendo a una de las piezas para salir acompañada de cuatro mujeres desnudas.

Era sencillo, podían escoger a la que les gustara y hacer con ella lo que quisiese, no había reglas ni limites.

si Si bien en el campo principal había un prostíbulo, en el nadie podía dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, todo era reglado.

Edward observó a las mujeres, de seguro ninguna de ellas estaba ahí de forma voluntaria, quizás debería elegir a una de ellas, y saciar sus ganas de follar, .

La idea le cruzó sus pensamientos, después de todo no era tan descabellado, él sabía a lo que había ido.

Alec eligió a dos chicas y se las llevo llevó a una de las habitaciones de la casa; Victoria había vuelto con James y una de las oficiales al sillón; el otro oficial tomó a una de las mujeres y se la llevo al sillón donde estaban los demás; solo sólo queda una mujer y era obvio que era para él.

La chica lo miro miró con miedo en los ojos, estaba en un momento crucial de su vida y tenía que decidir que qué hacer.

Se tomo al seco el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano, y se levanto levantó de la silla en que estaba, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la mujer y la toma de la mano y se la llevo lleva en busca de una habitación,

Ya había decidido.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado...

nos estamos leyendo.-


	11. Celos-

hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo:

* * *

Antes de partir con este capítulo quiero entregar una información para su mejor entendimiento: _es sobre __el proyecto Lebensborn, que consistía en recoger niños huerfanos y niños de zonas ya ocupadas por el nazismo, y de ellos seleccionar los que pudieran tener un aspecto mas "ario", para ser mandados a residencias de las SS donde eran adoctrinados en su ideario belicista y supremacista racial.__  
__Por otro lado, también se seleccionaban mujeres alemanas y volkdeutsch por su aspecto físico, las que considerasen que se acercaran mas al ideal estético del nazismo, y ofrecerles la posibilidad de tener hijos de padres también previamente seleccionados, que acreditaran un arbol genealógico en las tres generaciones anteriores.__  
__Los hijos que tenían, pasaban también a ser parte de las SS para sus planes de creación de una raza superior que fuera la élite del estado.__  
__también algunos miembros de la SS eran integrantes de este proyecto._

* * *

También en sus comentarios he leído que muchas de uds habían al igual que yo buscado historia de esta época, sin éxito, bueno quiero informarles que yo encontré una y que esta termina se llama **dueño de mi destino, **se las recomiendo porque soy de la idea de cuando algo es bueno hay que leerlo y por lo menos a mí me gusto.

* * *

Bueno eso como ya saben LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA ÉPOCA HISTÓRICA TAMPOCO, PERO LAS VIVENCIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten XD

* * *

**Capitulo XI.**

**Celos.**

Cuando Edward despertó la cabeza y el cuerpo le dolía, lo bebido la noche anterior le paso la cuenta, se movió incomodo en el sillón que le sirvió de cama, fuera aun estaba oscuro, no tenían que ser mas de las 3 de la madrugada, miro su reloj de bolsillo, marcaba las 2:40 AM, se levanto y busco su chaqueta, miro a la cama la mujer dormía, estaba acurrucada y su chaqueta la cubría, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, no se lo habia preguntado ¿para que?.

Tendría que despertarla para que se la devolviera, se dirigió a la cama, e intento sacarla, la mujer se despertó bruscamente:

\- No me haga nada. – le suplico.

\- No soy un maldito violador, te lo dije anoche.- el tono denotaba molestia, tomo su chaqueta, y se apresto a irse, antes de salir se dirigió a la mujer y le dijo. – si preguntan ya sabes lo que debes decir. – ella solo asintió.

Edward era muchas cosas, pero no era un maldito sádico ni un violador, de niño había tenido que ver como la hermana menor de su madre, sufría las consecuencias de un acto semejante, el nunca se transformaría en uno.

Alec no se veía por ninguna parte, de seguro aun estaba en alguna habitación, cuando llego a la estancia principal, no había nadie, no se quedaría a esperar a que despertaran, tendría que volver al campo principal por su automóvil, las luces de las torres de vigilancia lo guiarían.

El campo estaba en silencio, tuvo que despertar al vigía de la puerta de acceso, ellos podían darse ese lujo, después de todo el campo principal estaba rodeado de un cerco eléctrico, por lo que los intentos de fuga eran reducidos y los que se llegaban a producir tenían poco éxito, pero aun así se habían quienes corrían ese riesgo.-

Edward se dirigía al sector de estacionamiento, cuando un ruido llamo su atención, se detuvo y busco de donde provenía, se oculto en las sombras del barracón, y observo intentando ver en la oscuridad, no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos le mostraron, de entre las sombras salió _SU_ judía, acompañada de un tipo rubio, al que creía haber visto en la enfermería, pero no estaba seguro, una ira que desconocía y que nació en su columna vertebral extendiéndose, por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole apretar fuertemente no solo los dientes, sino que también sus puños.

El hombre la llevaba de la mano, se movían de manera furtiva, refugiándose en la obscuridad de la noche. Los siguió. No pudo evitarlo, a cada paso que daba, su odio aumentaba, quería matarlos a ambos, cuando llegaron hasta el barracón en que se alojaba Isabella, ella lo abrazo y le dijo algo al oído, Edward quería salir de donde se encontraba y aplastar sus cráneo, contra la pared, estaba planeando como hacerlo, cuando Isabella entro al barracon y el hombre se marcho rápidamente.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se quedo estático por minutos que le parecieron horas, dejándolo con todos esas sensaciones que no había experimentado antes y que no sabía cómo manejar, le tomo un tiempo reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, se prometió que ambos se la pagarían, nadie se reía él.-

* * *

Manejo a la velocidad máxima que su _Maybach SW42__,_ le permitía, la odiaba, el había sido bueno con ella, la había protegido, alimentado, dejo a su mujer de lado, sus ideales, todo, ¿_Para qué_?, para que se fuera con el primer idiota que encontrara. Golpeo fuertemente con su puño el volante ¿_Porque_?.

Cuando llego a su casa Tania lo estaba esperando, por la expresión de su rostro supo lo que le esperaba, ¡_más mierda!, _no estaba de ánimos para discutir con ella, y eso era indudablemente lo que le esperaba, ya sabia de memoria como se desarrollaría la escena y el siempre terminaría siendo el culpable, no había otra opción, estaba cabriado de todo aquello.-

Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, se suponía que ella tendría que ser su _Lebensborn su fuente de vida__**, **_pero para el solo era una desconocida.-

* * *

Tania estaba impaciente, había esperado al hombre que era su esposo todo el día y cuando no llego a la hora que generalmente llegaba, se desespero.

El día anterior había visitado Aro, y el estado de estrés que en ese momento la aquejaba se debía en gran parte a esa visita, sobre sus hombros cargaba una gran peso y cada minuto que pasaba la angustia se apoderaba de ella.

Aro le había repetido, lo que su padre incansablemente le decía, "_La mujer aria, alta, rubia de ojos claros… debía ser la guardiana de la raza superior, de la virtud doméstica, y las buenas costumbres_.", ella estaba orgullosa de cumplir con los cánones que exigía la organización que su padre había ayudado a fundar, _Lebens__born_, cuyo objetivo era expandir la raza aria, la cual debía convertirse en la nueva raza de Europa.

Creció en una familia muy estricta y rígida, que se pegaba a la en todo a las buenas costumbres y la moral, su educación había sido entregada totalmente a institutrices, y solo veía a su padres en contadas ocasiones, las que se habían reducido aún más cuando su padre se integró al proyecto _Lebens__born_.

Siempre le había tenido cierto temor reverencial a su progenitor, desde niña se había esforzado por que este estuviera orgullosa de ella, sin embargo su padre era difícil de agradar y sorprender, había velado porque su familia se adecuara y formara parte de los nuevos ideales que regirían en Alemania y más aún en el proyecto en el que él trabajaba, tenía que dar el ejemplo.

En su infancia no vio muestras de cariños entre sus padres, sus dos hermanos mayores fueron enviados a temprana edad a internados y con sus dos hermanas mayores nunca tuvo mucho contacto, la brecha etaria era muy evidente para que dos adolescentes se preocuparan por la niña tímida que en esa época era Tania, por lo creció en una gran mansión, rodeada de soledad, pero con nadie que realmente se preocupara por ella o le mostrara interés, pero eso cambio cuando entro a las _juventudes hitlerianas_, sus aspecto ario era perfecto para no pasar desapercibida y ella adopto rápidamente los ideales, a tal nivel que en poco tiempo era una fanática que vivía y respiraba por el nazismo.

Su felicidad era máxima cuando paso al igual que las mujeres de su familia y el resto de sus amigas de las _juventudes Hitlerianas,_ a formar parte del proyecto _Lebens__born_, que ayudaba a dirigir su padre. Si bien era cierto que cualquier mujer, que fuese aria y que se probase su linaje estaba limpio hasta 3 generaciones atrás, podía formar parte del programa y traer niños arios al mundo, ya sea que fuera para conservarlos para sí o para entregarlo a una familia aria se hiciese cargo de él. Tania formaba parte de una rama del proyecto mucho más compleja, la nobleza de su cuna y su intachable linaje, la volvían una candidata perfecta, no solo para concebir niños arios perfectos, sino que uno que en un futuro, formase parte del gobierno que dirigiese no solo Alemania sino que el mundo entero y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para formar por si sola una familia, se aboco por completo a la búsqueda del hombre perfecto para dar cumplimiento al plan que estaba trazado para ella.

Pero no fue ella quien lo encontró sino su padre, quien le aconsejo a Edward, ella estuvo de acuerdo, lo conocía de las reuniones de las juventudes hitlerianas, tenían algunos amigos en común y tenía que reconocer que siempre le había llamado la atención, lo encontraba muy atractivo, aunque nunca se había atrevido a reconocerlo, por temor a defraudar a su padre, por eso cuando fue este quien se lo aconsejo, se sintió bendecida, Edward era el prototipo de hombre, que siempre había deseado, es mas era el hombre que quería para dar cumplimiento a su labor en el mundo, si bien no era el estereotipo ario de los panfletos, era caucásico y no se podía decir nada de su linaje y de la limpieza de su sangre, ella no había tenido que hacer nada, su padre se había encargado de todo. Ella solo había tenido que realizarse los exámenes obligatorios, que la habilitaran como apta, para poder contraer matrimonio.

Lamentablemente su matrimonio no resulto como ella planeo, el primer problema fue el que no le resulto sencillo embarazarse, por eso cuando lo logro, fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo, su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y sus familiares y amigas les enviaron cartas para felicitarla, por fin estaba dando cumplimiento a su labor en el mundo, las inagotables reuniones y charlas, donde le habían inculcado los deberes de una perfecta ama de casa aria, habían surtido efecto, ser parte de todo el proceso y contribuir de primera fuente al mejoramiento de la raza, era el mayor de los éxitos de su corta vida, por primera vez formaba parte de algo, pero cuando su cuerpo no pudo albergar a su hijo y aborto, la vergüenza y la desdicha se apoderaron de ella, su padre no oculto su decepción y se lo hizo saber, le dijo que no quería tener noticias de ella, hasta que estuviese nuevamente embarazada.

Lo segundo que no resulto como ella planeo fue el comportamiento de Edward, no lo entendía y ya no intentaba hacerlo, nunca tuvieron nada en común, ella creía ciegamente en los postulados del nazismo y se mostraba interesaba en todo lo referente a ello a un nivel de fanatismo extremo, mientras que su esposo, no mostraba su mismo interés y solo se abocaba a lo estrictamente necesario y eso la frustraba, ella tenía las cosas claras solo quería traer niños al mundo, el sexo solo era para eso, por ello le calzaba cuando en los primeros meses de su matrimonio Edward buscaba abrazarla o besarla para intimar, las cosas debían ser claras, el sexo era obvio si buscaban que el la embarazara, no había para que disfrazar las cosas.

Le molestaba que fuera de carácter blando, no entendía como podía trabajar todo el día con una judía, eran esas cosas las que hacían que ella quisiera mostrarle la realidad del mundo y lo beneficioso que era que esa gente desapareciera. ¿_Cómo él no podía entenderlo, si a sus ojos era todo tan claro_? Pero por otra parte envidiaba a esa mujer, esa maldita judía tenía todo lo que ni en sus mejores sueños tenia, la atención de Edward, sabía que sus celos eran injustificados, Edward jamás se fijaría en nadie del campo, ellos tenían un plan superior trazado, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que en el campo se había instalado un prostíbulo y eso era una presión extra que la torturaba todo el día.

Sabía que Edward, como hombre tenía necesidades fisiológicas, que ella no estaba satisfaciendo, le había planteado su opinión respecto del tema a su hermana, cuando esta le informo de la apertura del prostíbulo, y el consejo que esta le dio no le gusto, como podían los hombres buscar fuera lo que no tenían en casa, y no lo entendía, el sexo tenía un fin y ellos lo habían alcanzado por que insistir.-

Llevaba días con la idea en la cabeza Aro, no había hecho más que confirmarle lo que ya sabía, sino que también le había hecho ver que la misión de todo hombre ario era embarazar al mayor número de mujeres arias posibles, no teniendo mayor importancia la legitimidad de los niños, después de todos esas eran las recomendaciones que venían del gobierno y de la organización que su propio padre integraba.

Miro por la venta a lo lejos podía ver las luces del campo, recordó lo difícil que le había sido controlar sus celos delante de Aro cuando este le había informado que Edward tenía desganado un papel importante es los proyectos que el planeaba llevar acabo con ese fin, no podía imaginar a su esposo de una manera tan poco decorosa, ella era esposa perfecta, todo el mundo se lo decía y ella así también lo sentía.

Aportaba a que sus nervios estuviesen a flor de piel el difícil y complejo embarazo que estaba viviendo, sufría de mareos, fuertes dolores de cabeza, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, los pechos le dolían, y las nauseas eran cosas de todos los días, odiaba a Edward, por que el no tenia que sufrir los malestares que la aquejaban a ella, cada vez que él se paseaba frente a ella en un perfecto estado, mientras ella se sentía morir y solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y el niño naciera, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hacía cuando estaba en el campo, imágenes tórridas, lujuriosas y sórdidas de el con otras mujeres procreando hijos ilegítimos por montones, mientras ella no podía retener en su estómago el desayuno del día.-

Además vivía con la presión constante de defraudar a su padre y sufrir nuevamente un aborto, había algo en su cuerpo que estaba mal, ella lo sabía, sus hermanas y sus amigas no habían tenido que sufrir en sus embarazaos tantos malestares como ella o por lo menos eso era lo que decían.-

Edward tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, ya no podría negarle lo que ya sabía. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, aun le dolía la cabeza, miro el reloj que estaba en el mueble que tenía enfrente eran las 3:15 AM, cuando lo vio entrar, le era difícil controlar rabia que amenazaba con brotar de cada poro de su cuerpo.

Sus emociones se desbordaron completamente cuando Edward entre al vestíbulo la ignoro.

* * *

\- ¿Donde estabas? – pregunto la mujer tratando de controlar su histeria.-

\- ¿Dónde crees tú?- le respondió con tono mordaz.-

\- A estas horas dudo que vigilando las fábricas. No te atrevas a mentirme. Ya se que se que opera en el Bloque 24. ¿estuviste ahí?... lo se…. Mi intuición no me falla… - Tania se paseaba de un lugar a otro intentando controlar su ansiedad.-

\- Si tu intuición no te falla, para que me preguntas, si según tú ya sabes la respuesta. – Edward la observo, sabia lo que vendría luego, gritos y mas gritos, en verdad no estaba de ánimos.- Tania en verdad hoy no tengo ganas de discutir… además le puede hacer daño al niño…

Solo tuvo que pronunciar esas últimas palabras para que la mujer perdiera el control.

\- Lo único que te importa es esto ¿cierto?...- le dijo apuntando con su mano su levemente pronunciado vientre. – tener seguro un maldito hijo legitimo mientras vas dejando tu semilla por el mundo. ¿_De eso se trata verdad?_... yo tengo que soportar todos los malestares, mientras tú te abocas de lleno a ese propósito.-

Edward se paso la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración. – Tania no sé de qué estás hablando. – le dijo de la manera mas calmada que pudo.

\- No tienes que fingir conmigo, Aro ya me informo sobre tu nueva obligación, y déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo.-

\- En serio Tania, vengo cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo de algo de lo que no se me ha informado. - Guardo silencio -. A demás no entiendo a qué viene todo esto tu sabias muy bien cuando nos casamos como serían las cosas y si no me equivoco no te importo en ese entonces y no te importo hacerlas diferentes en su momento, fuiste tú la que quisiste apegarte al pie dela letra y que este matrimonio solo se tratase de engendrar niños… no me vengas con reclamaciones, fuera de lugar.

Edward no había podido evitar enrostrarle parte de sus frustraciones, se paseaba impaciente, solo quería irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo, había sido un error no poder controlar su frustración con Tania, pero ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando, estaba agotado, era un maldito día de mierda, y todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que nada mas podía empeorar, no vio venir cuando su mujer se le abalanzo para pegarle con sus puños en el pecho mientras le gritaba.-

\- Soy tu esposa, tengo todo el derecho del mundo, no puedes faltarme el respeto de esa forma.

Tania era consiente que lo que le decía Edward era cierto, ella había querido que las cosas se ajustaran al pie de la letra a los postulados de la _Lebens__born_, pero los celos, la ira y la rabia la dominaban y no los podía controlar.

* * *

La noche anterior, Edward no había dormido absolutamente nada, luego de la discusión con Tania, le costó mucho lograr que esta se calmara y se durmiera.

Esa noche vio con claridad, lo que no quería ver hasta ese momento, casarse con Tania había sido un error, ahora solo tenía que velar por el hijo que ella le daría, respecto a Isabella y el tipo rubio, ya pensaría que hacer con ellos, después de todo en _Auschwitz_ no habían reglas, él ponía sus propios límites y en ese momento no lo tenía.-

* * *

**_Que les pareció?_**


	12. Trazando lineas

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia.**

**Creo que ya comienzo a trazar las ideas principales de ella.**

**Quiero hacer una aclaración respecto de los experimentos que ha realizado el malvado de Aro durante el desarrollo de la historia y que seguirá realizando a medida que esta avance, son experimento que según leí realmente se llevaron a cabo en el campo de concentración donde se desarrolla mi historia.**

* * *

**Gracias por leerme**

* * *

**La historia perteneces exclusivamente a mi imaginación los personajes como ya sabrán no.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII:**

**Trazando líneas.-**

Aro estaba contemplaba feliz la hoja de papel, que contenía la respuesta a la solicitud realizada a la _fundación alemana de investigación_, sabia de antemano que la respuesta seria positiva y que le otorgarían su anhelada subvención para llevar a cabo su propuesta, pero lo que lo extasiaba era la carta que tenia en sus manos y que contenía la opinión personal de su _fuhrer _hacia sus investigaciones.

Lo felicitaba por su inagotable _inquietud científica _en la búsqueda de mecanismo para obtener el mejoramiento de la raza aria.

La opera _El cazador furtivo _de_ Carl María von Weber_, sonaba en su mente, los acordes se expandían por todos los rincones de su oficina, dándole color y alegría al ambiente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, el éxito lo excitaba lo incitaba.

Nada podía mejorar su situación actual, tenía la venia de _fuhrer_ y carta blanca para experimentar.

Guardo la carta con extremo cuidado en su diario y con paso firme se dirigió a la guardería, que no era más que una oficina de su barracón de experimentación, especialmente acondicionada para albergar a los niños objeto de sus diferentes y macabras investigaciones, inclusive tenía una sala de juegos, cuando llego algunos niños, internos recientes, se acercaron a saludarlo, les entrego caramelos, no había nada como ganarse la confianza de esas pobres almas indefensas, su excitación aumento.

Aro tenia esperanza en que si todo salía como el esperaba, la guardería muy pronto debería expandirse para albergar el producto del experimento que esa misma tarde comenzaría a llevar a cabo.

El día concordaba con su estado de animo, la primavera llegaba a ese recóndito lugar de _cracrovia_, los acorde de la opera aun sonaba en su cabeza, nada como la música, para inspirar y hacer que las ideas surgieran, el era un creador…. ¿Cómo_ dios_? Quizás. Rió ante su ocurrencia.-

Después realizo su visita de rutina diaria a su mayor orgullo; sus _gemelos, _ constato que el ultimo de sus experimentos no evolucionaba como él esperaba, _los siameses_ que el había creado, se habían infectado en todo el sector de la unión, pero tenía fe que pronto la infección retrocedería y su experimento seria todo un éxito, que importaba el dolor, si se obtenían los resultados esperados.

Cuando termino consu revisión se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina, tenía que trazar los últimos detalles para poner en marcha su experimento, buscar a los prototipos adecuados, aunque ya tenia a la mayoría en mente, duda que alguno se negara. Volvió a reír ante su ocurrencia. No podían.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bella despertó esa mañana, con el ya conocido sonido de la trompeta. A fuera ya sonaba los típicos himnos alemanes.

La cabeza le picaba, había ciertas ventajas de tener el pelo corto, ventajas que ella había perdido.

El tener pelo en la cabeza, aunque fuera poco significaba que los piojos habían encontrado un nuevo hogar donde alojarse, aquello era normal, las condiciones higiénicas no eran las mejores.

Pensó que quizás sería bueno que le cortaran nuevamente el cabello como a las presas de _Birkebau_, pero nadie le había dicho nada. Ella tampoco preguntaría. En el campo principal las reglas eran distintas.

Tenía sueño y estaba cansada, había dormido poco, producto de las pesadillas que tuvo durante toda la noche.

La tarde anterior Esme le había pedido ayuda para un procedimiento y ella no se había negado le gustaba poder colaborar en algo, ingenuamente pensó que practicarían otro aborto, pero se había equivocado.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería no era Carlisle, quien las esperaba, sino otro hombre, Esme se lo presento como Jasper, un preso de nacionalidad inglesa y ayudante de Aro.

Él las guio a un barracón cuyo acceso era restringido, y cuya entrada debía ser expresamente autorizada por el médico a cargo. Pero que esa noche extrañamente estaba sin vigilantes, según les dijo Jasper, estos se habían ido a una reunión a la casa de una las oficiales, por lo que habían dejado a cargo a un oficial que en ese momento dormía borracho en una de las oficinas.

¿_Como Jasper se había conseguido las llaves_?, Bella no lo sabía.

Ella no estaba preparada para los horrores que guardaba ese lugar.

Esa noche no practicaron abortos, mientras Esme vigilaba el sueño del oficial, ella y el hombre, habían hecho algo terrible, yendo contras las normas de la vida, había ayudado a Jasper a aplicar _Eutanasia, _a dos hermanos gemelos, eran dos niños polacos que no tenían más de 12 años, y que se encontraban unidos atreves de cosiduras por el costado, las heridas estaban infectadas, provocándoles gran dolor, fiebre y delirios.

Jasper les dijo que pese a los esfuerzos, que él había realizado para que superaran la infección, ellos no sobrevivirían, por lo que lo mejor era acabar con su sufrimiento, y así lo habían hecho.

Bella no había podido retener las lagrimas, y aun en ese momento sentada en el camastro de su barracón, no tenia claridad de cómo había vuelto, solo sabía que Jasper la acompaño hasta su barracón y antes de dejarla la había abrazado y le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Ella lo dudaba, nada estaba bien, todo estaba mal, muy mal.-

Se removió incomoda, tenía una sensación acuosa entre en las piernas, no te tomo mayor importancia, hasta que deslumbro de que se trataba, su periodo había regresado, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se indispuso, creía que fue unos días después de llegar al campo, luego de eso no recordaba, aunque en cierto punto se alegro de que no volviese a bajarle, una preocupación menos con la que cargar en ese maldito lugar. Pero ahora la naturaleza le volvía a recordar no solo que seguía viva sino que era mujer.-

\- Toma ponte esto.

La voz de Ángela la saco de sus cavilaciones sobre ser mujer, luego la mujer le había lanzado algo, al revisar de que se trataba descubrió que eran unos pedazos de telas.

\- Son para que los uses… los conseguí con las chicas de las fabricas. Ahora muévete, todas ya se han levantado, no querrás enojar a algún oficial - Bella solo asintió. Las vivencias de las noche anterior aun la tenían en un estado letargo.-

Se dirigieron a la zona de los baños, no existían duchas en ese sector, solo hileras de llaves de mano, donde las presas tenían que asearse. Ella estaba como en un trance, había olvidado lo incomodo que era ser mujer.-

\- Es una de las consecuencias de estar en este lugar. – le dijo de Ángela – Tu cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad. - Bella sonrió nada era normal.- tienes que cuidarlos y lavarlos para volver a utilizarlos… son difíciles de conseguir.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que… ahora vamos o quedaremos sin nuestro rico y nutritivo desayuno. – le dijo Ángela en tono irónico.

Cuando llego a la oficina, Edward aun no había llegado, por lo que se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó con su trabajo, tenia cajas llenas de archivos con identificaciones de presos, destinados a las distintas fabricas de los tres campo que componían el complejo de _**Auschwitz**_. Y por más que ella, todos los días buscaba no encontraba a su padre o algún conocido entre ellas, eran solo nombres de personas desconocidas y sin rostro.- Su trabajo era interminable cuando creía tener en orden todo lo relativo a una fabrica, desde el contrato de arrendamiento de mano de obra, hasta el personal en ella destinada, una nueva caja con fichas de nuevos prisioneros llegaba y tenía que volver a organizarlos, era un trabajo de nunca acabar. Otra cosa muy distinta era las cajas con los archivos de las distintas bajas del campo, esos archivos eran una tortura a su salud mental, pero se alegraba cuando después de archivar las bajas que semanalmente se producían, no encontraba el nombre de su padre.- Una extraña sensación de ser observada la distrajo de sus deberes, al levantar la vista comprobó que era Edward, quien la observaba, no lo había sentido llegar, tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba pálido y tenía unas enormes ojeras. La estaba mirando fijamente. Una sensación que no pudo identificar, le recorrió la espalda. Se sintió como una pobre oveja frente a un enorme león, que planeaba como atacarla. Ella solo pudo sonreírle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, lo hizo de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, observo a la mujer que se encontraba hincada revisando los archivos que contenía una de las cajas, se veía frágil e inocente. Durante todo el camino al campo, había ido planeando su "_venganza_" aun no se decidía entre la gasificación, en una de las cámaras de gas del campo, esa era la forma más fácil y rápida, o si los enviaría a realizar trabajo físico a alguna de las fabricas de _Monowitz,_ la mina era su mejor opción, esta última opción era la que más le gustaba. Pero verla, ahí hincada, perdida entre los archivos, hacia que sus planes perdieran fuerza, cuestionándose si lo que quería era hacerla sufrir hasta verla muerta, a lo mejor tendría que buscar otra forma de hacerla pagar. Respecto al tipo rubio aun no decidía que haría con él. Solo sabía que para él quería el peor de los males. Bella alzo la vista. La mujer se dio cuenta de que el la estaba observando, lo había quedado mirando y le sonrió, fue esa sonrisa la que echo abajo todos sus cavilaciones. _Se había vuelto un débil. _Pero esa sonrisa hacia que su vida fuese un poco mejor, que tuviese un poco más sentido. Y ese día ya no quería negarlo. Pensó que quizás debiese averiguar que estaba haciendo a esas horas, Bella con ese hombre y después ver su castigo. Esa era una buena opción. Y era la que seguiría.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, ambos habían trabajado en silencio.

Cuando el horario de oficina llego a su fin Bella se retiro en silencio, había buscado la mirada de Edward para decirle a dios, pero este siempre mantuvo la cabeza gacha, era mejor no insistir, el hombre había estado todo el día perdido en sus pensamientos y no le había prestado el más mínimo interés, se dijo que quizás era mejor así, pero esa opción no la entristecía, le gustaba conversar con él, le gustaba llamar su atención.

Edward sintió a la mujer marcharse, pero no dijo nada, ese mismo día comenzaba su misión, averiguar sobre Isabella y el hombre con el que la vio.

Se preparaba para salir a la enfermería, lugar donde encontraría a Isabella, para comenzar con su cometido, cuando Aro toco su puerta.

No estaba preparado para su visita, tampoco sabía que quería. Después del rutinario saludo, Aro le pregunto:

\- Oh, mi querido amigo, dígame como esta su padre y su mujer por .

Edward le respondió de manera cortes.

\- Tania está bien, pero con reposo no ha tenido un buen embarazo…. Y bueno mi padre en su última carta me comento su preocupación, sobre los avances del ejército rojo, pero tiene confianza en que Alemania puede revertir la situación.

\- Tu padre tiene razón, ese solo fue un traspiés de nuestro ejército, que el _Fuhrer _se encargara de revertir, respecto a Tania, quizás deba hacerme una visita para revisarla, me preocupa su situación… pero no es solo para saber de Tania y de tu padre el motivo que me trae por aquí…

Edward lo observo, cada vez que ese hombre lo iba a visitar no eran buenas noticias y eso lo preocupaba. Solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole pie para que continuara.

\- Estoy buscando prototipos para un nuevo experimento que estoy implementando y tú eres uno de ellos. – Aro vio el asombro en la cara del hombre, que tenía en frente, pero así es como debía ser, la sutileza para dar alguna noticia, no era una característica que lo definiera, el iba directo al grano.

Después de un momento de silencio Edward salió del asombro, sabio de los experimentos que Aro realizaba, y dudaba que él, se prestara voluntariamente para que el "_Medico_" experimentara con su cuerpo. Cuando aun no estaba seguro de si podía negarse.

Sabrás Edward que todo es para el mejoramiento de la raza aria.

Eso no lo dudo. – le dijo con cierta ironía camuflada.

El hombre le narro sus intensiones, las cuales eran bastantes simples, para las posibilidades que él se imagino, lo quería utilizar como semental, quería que fecundara a mujeres con distintos niveles de sangre aria, para ver que tan arios salían los niños que engendrasen ¡dios ese hombre no tenía limites! Y lo peor aun no sabía como podría negarse.

* * *

que les pareció?


	13. Conclusiones-

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia.**

**Para las chicas que preguntan sobre las actualizaciones les informo que intento hacerlo una vez por semana.**

* * *

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos poniéndolos en situaciones difíciles.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII:**

**Conclusiones.**

Solo podía oír la risa de la niña entre los viñedos, sabía que solo la separaban unos pocos metros, pero no quería encontrarla si lo hacía el juego terminaba ahí, se detuvo cerró los ojos y respiro, podía sentir el aroma de la uva maduras, la tranquilidad era solo quebrantada por la risa de su hermana y el canto de los pájaros, un lugar perfecto pensó, cada año solía esperar con ansias aquel viaje a casa de su abuelos, las viñas que estos poseían eran el lugar perfecto para jugar al escondite con su hermana menor, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el lugar de donde provenían las risas y se dispuso a sorprenderla, se desplazo con máximo cuidado, podía sentir el sol calentando su piel, era primavera y los colores adornaban la campiña francesa, dando el aspecto de un oleo recién pintado. Las risas se sentían cada vez más cerca, ella reprimió la suya, cuando su hermana la vio acercarse, salió disparada cruzando los viñedos, conocía ese juego, ella tendría que atraparla.

– No me atrapas Ali. – dijo la niña.

Ella corrió tras su hermana, riendo fuertemente.

No quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir en su paraje perfecto, una vez su madre le había dicho, que una forma de no sufrir era trayendo a la mente un recuerdo feliz, nunca pensó que aplicaría aquel consejo. Solo que su madre no le dijo que a veces la realidad, eran difícil de evadir y abstraerse, la mente no era tan manipulable, al menos no para ella.

La risa de su hermana, se perdió entre los quejidos del hombre que tenia sobre su cuerpo y que bombeaba dentro de ella, fijo la vista en el techo, solo pedía que fuera rápido.

Después de unos minutos que para ella, fueron interminables, el hombre acabado, se levanto de la cama, se vistió y toco la puerta para que abriesen, no la miro.

Alice mantuvo la vista en el techo, aun después de que sintió la puerta cerrase, su mente se mantuvo en blanco, solo el ruido proveniente de las habitaciones colindantes se colaba en su mente, no dejándola alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelaba, recordándole en lo que se había convertido… en una puta.

Espero en silencio, quizás tuviese que atender a alguien más, y si ese era el caso, estaba preparada para cerrar los ojos, e intentar nuevamente abstraerse con algún recuerdo, no solía prestar el mayor interés en quienes requerían sus "servicios", no es que se pudiese charlar con ellos, era lo más impersonal posible, así debía ser, esas eran las reglas, aunque a ella tampoco le interesaba conocer o saber a quién tenía entre sus piernas. Aquello no se trataba de placer, solo un servicio que su cuerpo prestaba a personas sin rostro y sin nombre.

Alguien la tomo del brazo, ella no presto mayor atención.

Alguien la obligo a sentarse sobre la cama, ella no se negó, que importaba si no quería sentarse.

Escucho que alguien le hablaba, pero solo eran ruidos que ella no logra analizar y por lo tanto entender, intentaba estar lejos de ahí, en la campiña francesa, en casa de sus abuelos, jugando con su hermana…

Su hermana – pensó – no era posible estar con ella, porque su pequeña Lilian se había colgado en una casa de acogida francesa por que fue incapaz de sobrellevar la realidad y ella no solo no estaba en casa de sus abuelos sino que estaba muy lejos de la campiña francesa, para ser más precisos a cientos de kilómetros, en cuarto pequeño donde prestaba servicios como puta.

La realidad la golpeo abrumándola. Como la compuerta de una represa que acumulo demasiada agua y que ahora se rompía en mil pedazos, haciendo que lagrimas incontrolable se derramaran por sus mejillas, sin que ella fuese siquiera consciente de ello.

Sintió unos brazos que le rodearon y se abandono al llanto. Lloro por Lilian, por Garret, por Bella, por ella y por todos los que estaban en ese maldito lugar, lloro porque la vida era injusta, lloro por todo lo que no había llorado, desde que ese infierno comenzó, lloro porque quería y podía hacerlo.

Cuando por fin logro calmarse, pudo apreciar que quien la abrazaba era Rosalie, la oficial no dijo nada, y con pedazo de tela húmeda la limpio, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo y cuando hubo termino y en el mismo silencio la vistió.

\- Tomate esto. – le dijo la oficial – te hara dormir toda la noche y podrás descansar.

\- Gracias – le respondió Alice.

Esa noche durmió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, no hubo sueños, ni pesadillas, solo descanso.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jasper tomaba nota de lo que Aro le iba dictando, medidas, pulsaciones, rasgos etc, frente a él un soldado perfectamente ario, era sometido a un examen minucioso de todas sus características físicas, mientras Aro lo interrogaba;

_¿Soltero o casado? ¿Con cuanta regularidad te masturbas? ¿Con que frecuencia mantienes relaciones sexuales? ¿Pareja única o múltiples? ¿Hijos? ¿Sabes si has dejado a alguna mujer embarazada? Ect._

Esas eran alguna de las preguntas que tenían que responder, los hombres que estaban siendo estudiados por Aro, _pobres idiotas,_ \- pensó- de seguro nada bueno salía de ello o por lo menos, eso le decía su experiencia. Sabia de ante mano que Aro tenía una imaginación volátil, digna del mejor dramaturgo frances.

Cuando Aro hubo terminado de revisar a James, lo quedo mirando fijamente y le dijo:

\- Tu mi querido Jasper serias un candidato mucho más apto que los especímenes que hasta este momento hemos revisado… si tan solo no estuvieras en contra de la ideología que se apronta a regir el mundo…

Jasper no dijo nada, esperaba que Aro estuviese equivocado y el nazismo fuera prontamente suprimido.

Cuando el siguiente hombre entro Jasper, estaba concentrado revisando sus anotaciones, al levantar la vista se encontró con par de ojos verdes, que lo miraban con odio y desprecio, pero no era la típica mirada que le brindaban los oficiales, esta era mucho más profunda e intensa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre él, para golpearlo contra la pared, que tenía a su espalda.

Aro rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con el hombre, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

\- Edward que alegría tenerte por aquí, que bueno que tu formes parte de mi investigación, obtendremos grandes beneficios para el mejoramiento de la raza aria.

Jasper se dispuso a tomar nota de los antecedentes que Aro le iba entregando.

No pudo obviar durante todo el tiempo, que duro el examen las miradas de odio que el hombre le otorgaba. Las que solo se detuvieron cuando el oficial se marcho.

Cuando Aro termino con los exámenes a sus voluntarios, Jasper estaba agotado y aun le intrigaba aquel soldado, intento recordar si lo había visto antes, quizás sabía algo de su misión, dentro del campo, pero aun ni siquiera era contactado, no podía ser eso. ¿o sí?

Pensó en ello, le preocupaba el que aun no fuera contactado, había pasado más de un mes desde que se encontraba en el campo principal, tiempo más que suficiente para se pusiesen en contacto con él, pero hasta el momento no habían indicios de que eso fuese a suceder.

Era posible que los planes hubiesen cambiados y contactarlo se hubiese vuelto peligroso, analizo sus posibilidades, él no podría dejar el campo, pero si podía intentar contactarse con alguien afuera y enviar información, pero para ello primero debía encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, y eso era lo difícil, no conocía soldados con material para convertirse en futuros traidores.

Aro lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- Quizás…. – le dijo – te premie y te permita visitar el bloque 24.

Jasper solo asintió, no es que no tuviese necesidades y echase de menos el calor de una mujer, pero no estaba seguro de querer acceder a los servicios prestados ahí.

\- Pero por ahora – continuo Aro, pasándole unas carpetas– tu misión será localizar y traerme aquí a estas presas.

Jasper tomo las carpetas y se apresto a cumplir con la orden.

Las candidatas de Aro, eran todas reclusas del campo principal, era obvio pensó, las reclusas de los otros campo no cumplían con las condiciones físicas para ello, eran en total 15 candidatas, 5 de ellas destinadas al sector de _Kanada, _4 a la cocina, 5 a la limpieza y la última de ellas al sector de la administración, grande fue su sorpresa a descubrir que a esta ultima el la conocía y que no era otra más que Isabella.

Lo lamento por ella, si Aro la tenía en la mira era imposible que saliera de su radar,

Al transcurso de una hora, había logrado reunir a todas las mujeres, solo le faltaba Bella.

Iba acompañado de dos soldados de la SS, quienes vigilaban a las asustadas mujeres que los seguían en silencio, cual ganado que es conducido al matadero. Se dirigieron con el sequito al sector de las oficinas de la administración, un soldado golpeo la puerta y sin esperar que le respondieran, abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara, Jasper así lo hizo.

Cuando estuvo dentro, lamento haberlo hecho, la escena con la que se encontró, era como sacada de cualquier obra teatral romántica, el hombre que estaba, sentado en el escritorio miraba con tal intensidad a la mujer que tenía en frente, que se le erizo la piel, se sintió un _voyerista,_ y responsable de que el cuadro perfecto se rompiera.

Cuando la chica reparo en su presencia, se volvió a mirarlo, pudo apreciar el rubor, que cubrió sus mejillas, como si hubiese sido sorprendida en algo….

¿_y eso no podía ser_? O ¿_si_? Salió de sus dudas cuando el hombre se volvió a mirarlo y al verlo pudo reconocer esa mirada de odio sin límites, era la misma que había recibido hace dos horas atrás.

\- Disculpe…- fue lo único que salió de su boca, luego respiro y agrego - mi nombre es Jasper, soy el ayudante del Dr. Aro…

\- No me importa quién seas, pero no puedes llegar y entrar a mi oficina, tienes que esperar a que te lo indique. – le reprendió el hombre – hay quienes han muerto por mucho menos.

\- No fue mi intención interrumpir, pero el soldado toco la puerta y fue el que me indico que entrase. – se defendió, supo que habían sido las palabras acertadas cuando el hombre se paso las manos por su ordenado cabello, mostrando su nerviosismo.

\- No interrumpes nada, pero tienes que saber cuál es tu puto lugar en el campo. – le espeto un poco más calmado – ahora dime de una maldita vez a que te mando Aro, que tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Vengo por Isabella – le dijo Jasper, tentativamente quería ver la reacción del hombre.

\- ¿Isabella? – le respondió con sarcasmo, Jasper pudo ver la ira o ¿_celos_? en sus ojos.

\- Eh…. Si…. Isabella Marie Swan, la interna 21.863 o por lo menos eso es lo que dice aquí. – le indico la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, sintió ganas de reír, si ese hombre no estaba celoso, él se encontraba en los campos _elíseos_ y no en el infierno.

Pero porque sentía celos de él, su mente comenzó a trazar posibilidades y solo había una posibilidad y era; que los había visto juntos, hacia un par de días atrás, cuando Bella lo ayudo con los siameses de Aro, pero si eso era así, ¿_Por qué el hombre no había dicho nada?_, eso es obvio pensó, si me delataba a mí, necesariamente también tenía que delatarla a ella y fue eso lo que lo detuvo, porque la quiere.

Se sorprendió con la conclusión a la que llego. El hombre que tenía en frente estaba enamorado de Isabella, de una judía. _Wuau_! Tenía en frente a un traidor. Y fue con este ultimo pensamiento el que lo hizo sonreír, eso era lo que el necesitaba un traidor.

Bendita fuera su suerte, encontrarlo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, ahora solo tenía que buscar el momento para llegar a él.

Se dirigió con el grupo de mujeres a la enfermería donde era esperado por Aro. No pudo hablar con Bella, para prepararla a lo que la esperaba. Vio su rostro desfigurado cuando Aro le informo, la razón por la que habían sido mandas a llamar.

Las cartas de ella ya estaban echadas el no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla.

Estaba pasando en limpio sus anotaciones cuando Aro, lo llamo, quería que fuera urgentemente a buscar a James, no le importaba donde se encontrara, pero debía llevarlo a su presencia, Aro estaba furioso.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice despertó aquella mañana con los gritos de la oficial, abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sus extremidades no le respondían, quería seguir durmiendo.

El bloque 24, donde estaba destinada actualmente, era totalmente diferente a _Birkenau_, las habitaciones de las reclusas tenían camas con sumieres, era de una calidad precaria, pero sin duda mucho mejores que los tablones adosados de paja, en los que ella dormía hasta hace poco.

Las reglas también eran diferentes, ellas podían vestir ropa normal y no el tipico uniforme de reclusa del campo, y podían trasladarse sin restricciones por el bloque, aunque siempre bajo la atenta mirada de las oficiales.

Sintió unos golpes en su espalda.

\- Levántate no estás en un hotel. – le espeto la oficial. – que hoy tienen control de natalidad, no queremos bastardos, sin sangre aria.

Embarazarse sería lo último que le faltaba. - Pensó Alice. – se vistió como autómata. En el desayuno busco a Rosalie con la mirada, pero no la encontró, quería agradecerle por lo de la noche anterior.

Había sido su primer día como prestadora de servicios sexuales y había sido mucho peor de lo que ella pensó, el acto en si era insípido y sin emociones, pero la sensación de estar siendo usada, manoseada y ultrajada, le generaban nauseas, incluso ahora con solo recordarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente. Ella era fuerte y no se rendiría hasta que estuviese muerta.

Rosalie fue la encargada de guiarla a ella y otras 3 reclusas a la enfermería, fue en ese momento en el que por fin le pudo agradecer el gesto que había tenido con ella. La rubia le respondió:

-Quizás el día de mañana tú seas la que me tienda una mano a mí, la vida da muchas vueltas… quien sabe.

Alice le sonrió y le dijo:

\- No lo dudes.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la misma matrona de pelo color caramelo y ojos amables, que siempre la atendía, la estaba esperando.

El examen fue rutinario, las mismas preguntas, le sacaron sangre, la revisaron en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, prestando mayor atención a sus partes íntimas, querían verificar que no presentaba enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Luego le indico que se recostara en la camilla, Alice obedeció, la mujer comenzó a palparle la panza, era obvio que buscaba si estaba embarazada, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible, si estaba embarazada era muy pronto para detectarlo.

\- ¿Tú eres Alice? – le pregunto la mujer en un susurro.

Alice se extraño con la pregunta- en ese lugar ella era conocida por el número que le habían asignado al llegar al campo, no por su nombre, asintió lentamente, la mujer le sonrió.

\- Lo sabía. – le dijo en un murmullo – hay alguien que está buscando.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto con asombro.

\- Bella.

-¿Bella está viva? Oh dios! ¿está bien? ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto intentando controlar su alegría y emoción, ante tal noticia, ya que ella creía que Bella estaba muerta. la mujer movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. La alegría la invadió. - ¿pero cómo?

\- Está prestando servicios en la planta administrativa, está muy preocupada por ti. – le dijo mientras le palpaba el vientre. – quiere verte, es muy insistente y testaruda cuando se lo propone. – Alice sonrió. – te extraña.

\- Oh! Dígale que yo también la extraño mucho.

\- Sin duda se lo diré.

Los días que siguieron fueron una rutina constante,

Rosalie cumplió su palabra y le designaba constantemente homosexuales, atender a uno, significaba fingir un coito y no es que eso a ella le molestara.

Como ella no era alemana, no atendía oficiales, no es que ellos tuviesen prohibido requerir sus servicios, pero era mal visto, la reglas generales eran evitar las mezclas de razas y eso ella lo agradecía, las reclusas Alemanas que estaban en el bloque y que atendían oficiales, lo pasaban mucho peor que el resto, generalmente eran golpeadas y obligadas a ir mucho más allá de la pose del misionero, que era la única a la que ella estaba obligada, pero a los oficiales de la SS, no se aplicaban las normas, por lo general hacían lo que ellos querían.

Alice estaba sentada en la cama, lista para irse a dormir, su turno por ese día había terminado, solo faltaba que Rosalie fuera por ella. Cerró los ojos por más que fingiera no escuchar, no podía dejar de oír los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado. Los gritos y el llanto de Hanna, se colaban en su mente y le erizaban la piel, estaba siendo golpeada. La pobre chica tenía la desdicha de no solo ser alemana, sino que también atractiva, por lo general muchos requerían sus servicios.

Escucho golpes en la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Mientras la voz de una mujer que ella reconoció como la de Rosalie, llamaba al hombre que estaba dentro.

\- James, debes salir…

\- No me jodas, perra frígida, que estoy disfrutando de esta pequeña puta. . fue la respuesta del hombre.

\- James, te mandan a llamar de la enfermería urgente, debes salir ahora. . insistió la mujer.

\- Puta madre, que ni coger tranquilo se pueda…

Alice escucho como el hombre se vestía, escucho un golpe en su puerta y en seguida la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio a Rosalie

\- Vamos. – le dijo la rubia.

Alice se levanto rápidamente de la cama, quería salir de ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo en el estrecho pasillo, la puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió y un hombre rubio y muy fornido salió, abrochándose su uniforme.

\- ¿Quién me busca? – espeto

\- Yo. – dijo la voz de un hombre, que ella no había visto. – mi nombre es Jasper y soy ayudante de Aro… - la voz del hombre de detuvo de manera abrupta y sus miradas se encontraron, su corazón latió con fuerza, era el chico, con quien ella cruzaba miradas en _Birkebau,_ bajo la vista avergonzada.

\- Habla o te comieron la lengua los ratones, maldito ingles – le escupió el soldado a Jasper, que bello nombre pensó Alice.

\- Aro lo llama a su despacho de manera urgente – dijo de manera calmada Jasper..

\- Bueno no lo hagamos esperar y vamos. – comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, los soldados que acompañaban a Jasper los siguieron.

Alice no quería levantar la vista, no quería ver a Jasper, su situación actual la avergonzaba enormemente, sintió al hombre ponerse en movimiento y cuando paso a su lado le susurro:

\- Te sacare de aquí, lo prometo. – Alice levanto la mirada, y lo vio a los ojos, se perdió en ellos, su corazón se desboco, estaba asombrada. – solo promete que resistirás. – ella solo asintió, él le otorgo la mirada significativa, llena de promesas, para luego marcharse.

Alice lo vio marcharse, y solo reacciono cuando bajo las escalera y lo perdió de vista, no estaba segura de que lo que había escuchado fuese verdad, quizás lo hubiese soñado, o imaginado, como método de abstracción de la realidad, después de todo eso llevaba intentando hacer hace días, pero no ella estaba segura que era verdad, dios tenía una esperanza a la que aferrarse.

Miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, Rosalie estaba en la habitación ayudando a Hanna.

Sonrió como tonta, estaba feliz.

* * *

¿que les pareció? las cosas ya comienzan a delimitarse y los personajes a mezclarse.


	14. Recipiente-

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV.-**

**Recipiente. **

El mes de febrero llegaba a su fin, y con ello comenzaba la primavera. Isabella llevaba casi seis meses en el campo, tiempo durante el cual, había vivido y sido testigo de vejaciones, humillaciones, hambre, muerte, demasiadas cosas para intentar olvidar. Pero la mente humana, es un arma privilegiada al momento de enfrentar las adversidades, entregando herramientas tales como la adaptación e Isabella se adaptaba con rapidez, tenía eso a su favor.

Adaptarse a una rutina diaria era el primer paso en un escalón, cuya meta final era la supervivencia, dejar de pensar y sentir, eran la siguiente, de esa forma solo se vivía, se llenaban los pulmones de aire y se seguía respirando, Bella estaba en esa fase, como invernando, a la espera de que todo cambiase. De que el mundo siguiese girando y por esas cosas de la vida ella superara con éxito esa prueba, para volverá sentir y pensar, reír y amar.

Se levanto como todos los días, con el sonido de la trompeta, los himnos de las Juventudes hitlerianas se repetían a todo volumen por los altoparlantes del campo, ya no los escuchaba, no trataba de entender sus letras, se dirigió por inercia a los baños, debía asearse el agua limpia era un aliciente para el espíritu, de alguna manera se llevaba lo negativo de los días anteriores, limpiando los dolores del alma, la revista de conteo una carga para el alma, una prueba a la tolerancia y la paciencia, la fila del desayuno, deprimente y degradante, la volvía a la realidad, ella no era más que un animal insignificante dentro del campo, y luego nuevamente a la oficina, leer durante todo el día, nombre y mas nombres de personas que no conocía, pero que al igual que ella eran uno más de esa enorme cadena, que formaban los engranajes del campo, todo ello formaba parte de su rutina, de su forma de aferrarse a la vida, de forma de luchar, por que mantenerse con vida era la forma en que ellos peleaban esa guerra, sin sentido.-

Camino en silencio, hacía la oficina que le servía de puesto de trabajo, hace ya varios meses, no recordaba cuantos, podrían haber sido días, meses, años, ¿_importaba_? Claro que no importaba, un día mas era solo eso un día, igual al día anterior y al día que vendría.

Cuando llego a la oficina Edward ya estaba ahí, ella se le había quedado mirándole, quería ver sus ojos, sentía una extraña conexión con ese hombre, en cierta medida era la única persona que no siendo un preso, era agradable con ella y lo agradecía, él de forma inconsciente y sin saberlo, le devolvía y entregaba algo de humanidad, la hacía sentir persona, le daba individualidad, él le hablaba a ella, dejando de ser solo un numero, transformándose en una mujer con rostro, con sentimientos. Pero eso había cambiado, hacia algunos días, Isabella no sabía cuántos él, había dejado de hablarle, de conversarle de reírse con ella y se había transformado en el correcto soldado de la SS, frio y distante.

Pero Edward ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando la escucho entrar y eso le dolió. Ella quería que la viera, que la notara. Se dirigió en silencio a su escritorio y le sorprendió encontrar un pedazo de pan, hacia día que él no le dejaba comida, sonrió el no se había olvidado de ella.

La mañana avanzo en una lenta y permanente letanía. A su mente vino el recuerdo de las conversaciones con Alice.

"_Lo que importa_ _sobrevivir un día mas" "Esa, querida Bella, es nuestra forma de luchar, no darnos por vencido"_

_Pensó -_ en Alice en su amiga, hermana y confidente.

_¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estaría bien? _

Esa semana le había insistido a Esme, para que le entregara información de Alice, quería saber donde estaba.

Esme le dijo que estaba viva y bien, en el bloque 24, pero ella, no estaba segura. Había algo fuera de lo normal y poco común con ese bloque, siempre le había llamado la atención y sentía curiosidad, pero Edward era quien se encargaba personalmente de todo lo concerniente a él, por lo que no sabía que sucedía allí, o que tipo de trabajos se realizan en ese lugar.

Pero lo más importante era que quería ver a su amiga, hablar con ella… la extrañaba y mucho.

Después de almorzar había vuelto a la oficina, Edward no estaba y solo había llegado bastante avanzada la tarde, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y eso la frustraba, quería que la mirara, que le hablara, que le sonriera, como antes..

Levanto la vista y se encontró con la figura del hombre con el cual compartía gran parte del día, seguía sentado en su escritorio, concentrado en algunos documentos.

A veces se sorprendía observando a Edward, la forma como arrugaba la frente cuando algo lo inquietaba, o su cara de concentración… sus facciones, sus manos grandes y fuertes, todo de él la cautivaba y la intrigaba, cuando por alguna razón lo tenía cerca, su olor la perturba haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo, estuviera alerta, expectante, como esperando algo que no sabía que era, su olor personal una mezcla, entre limpio y esencia masculina.

Durante el día constantemente pensaba en él y en las noches se transformaba en el protagonista de sus sueños. Sueños dulces, sueños de días mejores, sueños excitantes donde él era el chico malo, montado sobre un corcel rebelde y difícil de domar, dispuesto a raptarla y llevarla a lo más profundo del bosque, sueños bobos e insulsos, donde ella era la damisela en apuros, la princesa en la torre y el su caballero andante dispuesto a rescatarla de la malvada bruja o el peligroso dragón, sueños que la hacían despertar con una sonrisa.-

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando algunos contratos. Había estado todo el día evitando mirar a la mujer que se encontraba junto a él en la oficina, y que de un tiempo a esta parte, se había transformado en su perdición, no mirarla e ignorarla era un esfuerzo que requería de toda su concentración, por lo que los contratos, solían transformarse en un conjunto de letras sin sentido, amontonadas en una hoja y que no le decían nada.

Dejo el contrato que estaba intentando comprender a un lado, no había retenido nada de lo que leyó, se sentía frustrado y encabronado. La situación era estresante, en su mente un montón de ideas, de pensamientos pidiéndole atención.

El aire de la oficina estaba cargado de una energía electrizante que lo ponía a mil, dificultándole aun más cumplir con su misión, con sus planes, con lo que debía hacer, con lo que su padre, su familia esperaba y el gobierno esperaba de él.

Esa misma mañana había faltado a la promesa que se había hecho de no ayudar más a esa mujer, de ignorarla, de fingir que no existía, pero no había podido dejar de preocuparse por su bienestar y le había dejado un pedazo de pan, no quería cuestionar su actuar por lo que se negaba a pensar en ello. Cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos, después de todo había un cumulo de problemas en su cabeza, como por ejemplo el proyecto de Aro, ese maldito proyecto lo inquietaba, no quería participar en él, pero no tenía más opciones.

A media tarde había ido a la oficina del médico, para llevar a cabo el examen rutinario de compatibilidad para el proyecto.

Cuando había llegado al sector de enfermería, se encontró con que James, quien iba saliendo, no lo había visto desde que estuvo en casa de victoria.

\- ¿Ey Masen? ¿tú también formaras parte de este proyecto? – le pregunto.

\- Así parece.

\- Todo sea por mejorar la raza…. sabes de qué se trata ¿cierto?

\- Algo me explico Aro.

\- Para mi es todo un placer, aportar con mi granito de arena. – le había dicho James de forma loas.-

Edward se había mantenido serio, el hombre no le agradaba y sus comentarios loases tampoco, no le interesaba iniciar una relación de amistad con él.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Aro, esperaba salir lo más pronto posible y que los exámenes dieran como resultado su incompatibilidad para el proyecto.

Antes de llamar a la puerta de su oficina, había respirado para clamarse, tenía una sensación extraña, como si temiese por algo, además había algo en la forma de ser del médico, que no lograba convencerlo, debía reconocer que el hombre siempre intentaba agradarle, mostrándose cercano y amigable, pero siempre que hablaba con él, era como si una barrera invisible, se levantara entre ambos, todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta, como previniéndolo de un depredador, que estaba al acecho en la sombras.

Cuando había llamado a la puerta, como siempre Aro se mostro cercano, le pregunto por sus padres, por Tania, con esa sonrisa fingida, que le ponía los pelos de punta. Como siempre el respondió con educación, sus padres se encontraban en Berlín y en perfectas condiciones, no tenia mayor información respecto de él, Tania y su hijo nonato, estaban bien.

Edward en un primer momento, no había reparado en el hombre que se encontraba, en el escritorio, concentrado plenamente en unas anotaciones, por ello su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en su campo de visión de cruzo con el rubio al que quería matar, tuvo que llamar a todo su auto control para no abalanzarse sobre él, y aplastarlo contra la pared que tenia detrás. Un cumulo de emociones de agolparon en su cuerpo, apretó los puños con fuerza.

Ira.

Rabia.

Frustración.

Celos

El rubio lo había mirado y no había dicho nada, a él, le hubiese gustado que le dijese algo, para tener motivos, para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos _¡Maldita sea mi conciencia y mi suerte_! Pensó_. Él muy idiota no solo era ayudante de Aro sino que su sombra._

Aro se aboco a realizar su examen.

Le había realizado preguntas diversas, sobre su vida, su infancia, su adolescencia, algunas íntimas, le había preguntado sobre su familia, sus antepasados, algunas de las preguntas eran estúpidas y sin sentido. Él las respondió todas cual autómata. Sus pensamientos no están ahí, vagaban por parajes obscuros, clamando venganza,

Si las miradas matasen Jasper, estaría muerto.

No había sentido la aguja cuando le sacaron sangre.

Solo la incómoda revisión física a la que lo sometió el médico, lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad, reviso su dentadura, su piel, su pelo, midió cada una de sus extremidades, el largo de sus dedos, revisaron con rigurosa .minuciosidad todas sus partes íntimas.

Se sintió expuesto, formando parte de una grotesca imagen surrealista, una imagen que él había visto incontables veces, durante el tiempo que llevaba en el campo, la imagen de los presos que todos los días, llegaban a Auschwitz.

_¡Diablos solo le falto que le pidiese que se masturbara delante de él¡_ maldito enfermo, pensó.-

La sensación de estar siendo observado, lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejo a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano y lentamente y con sigilo levanto la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos mas lindos que él hubiese visto, lo observaban, una sensación de calidez le recorrió el cuerpo, se perdió en ellos, olvidos sus inquietudes, era como si de alguna forma estuviesen conectados, el sol que se colaba por la venta de su oficina iluminaba su rostro, acentuando sus facciones delicadas, era hermosa aun en esas condiciones.

Un golpe en la puerta, rompió la magia, Isabella bajo la vista y se sonrojo.

\- Disculpe…- dijo el hombre que entro, Edward salió de su ensañamiento y miro al hombre que había entrado y la ira lo invadió - mi nombre es Jasper, soy el ayudante del Dr. Aro…

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, era el mismo idiota, _Dios maldiga mi mala suerte!_ – Pensó – el muy imbécil le aparecia en todas partes. Se puso su máscara de indiferencia y le contesto:

\- No me importa quién seas, pero no puedes llegar y entrar a mi oficina, tienes que esperar a que te lo indique… hay quienes han muerto por mucho menos… – la idea cruzo por la cabeza de Edward, en la tarde quería un motivo para acabar con su vida y el muy idiota se lo estaba dando ahora.

\- No fue mi intención interrumpir, pero el soldado toco la puerta y fue el que me indico que entrase.

La respuesta del hombre lo descoloco, _¿Qué quería decir con interrumpir?_, inconscientemente se paso una mano por el pelo, tenía que pensar en las palabras que iba a utilizar, si ese maldito le iba con algún chisme a Aro, podría significar su muerte y la de Isabella, de reojo miro a Isabella, estaba asustada, lo sabía.

\- No interrumpes nada, pero tienes que saber cuál es tu puto lugar en el campo… - le espeto, lo miro con odio y agrego. - ahora dime de una maldita vez a que te mando Aro, que tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Vengo por Isabella – le dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Isabella? – le respondió Edward con sarcasmo. Vio todo rojo, literalmente, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Eh…. Si…. Isabella Marie Swan, la interna 21.863 o por lo menos eso es lo que dice aquí. – le dijo el hombre rubio, indicándole la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

El ambiente dentro de esa oficina era denso.

Edward miro a Isabella, la mujer le devolvió una mirada. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Paz,

Calidez.

Tranquilidad.

¿_Contención_?

La vio dejar la oficina.

Se paso las manos por el pelo con desesperación, a todo sus problemas ahora se sumaba ¿_Para diablos la quería Aro_?, se paseo de un lado a otro, pensando y a la conclusión que llego no le gusto.

Cuando Isabella salió de la oficina, guiada por el oficial de la SS y Jasper, la sorprendió encontrase con otras mujeres, igual de asustadas e intrigadas que ella.

El grupo se puso en marcha y ella los siguió en silencio, intento buscar la mirada de Jasper, para poder buscar algo en su expresión, que le diera indicios de donde las llevarían.

Miles de preguntas.

Dudas.

Miedos.

Miro al cielo, a lo lejos pudo deslumbrar el humo que era expulsado por las tres chineas del campo, siempre humeantes, encendidas, día y noche, incinerando sin descanso, sin detenerse, destruyendo con todo lo que entraba en ellas, acabando con las pruebas, con los hechos, con ellos.

Se pregunto si ese era su destino. Si hasta ahí llegaba su lucha, quizás para ella ya no habría una nueva oportunidad, se habían acabado lo chances, no habría un nuevo despertar, un nuevo día, un mañana.

No sintió miedo, no le temía a la muerte ¿_para qué_? si era algo que no se podía evitar, todos morirían, ella también lo haría algún día, _quizás hoy_. Pensó.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, pensó que serían paradas para la incineración, sabía que así funcionaban las cosas.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Las hicieron pasar a uno de los cuartos, en el había un hombre que Isabella, había visto con anterioridad, en la oficina de Edward y en la enfermería, había oído comentarios de él y siempre estaban asociado a lo nefasto, a la muerte, al dolor y la locura. Por ello era conocido con "_El ángel de la muerte del campo_".

El hombre las había quedado mirando a cada una, con una sonrisa cínica, a ella un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Resignación.

El tiempo se detuvo en es cuarto, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y en su destino se trazaba el camino que seguiría su vida.

\- Siéntanse orgullosas. – les dijo el hombre aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.- ustedes dejaran de ser escoria y se transformaran en el recipiente de la raza que prontamente gobernara no solo Europa sino el mundo.

* * *

vamos avanzando en esta historia.


	15. Cadenas Invisibles

Chicas disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad estaba falta de inspiración.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Solo me queda decir que este capítulo no está veteado, por lo que si se encuentran con alguna falta ortográfica, háganmelo saber para mejorar en la próxima entrega.

Gracias por leer.

Y por ultimo como ya sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de S.M, yo solo creo historias ficticias en mi mente donde ellos son los protagonistas.-

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV:**

**Cadenas invisibles.**

Jasper se paseo intranquilo por la habitación, en la que esa última semana se había desarrollado su vida, detuvo su caminar errático frente a la ventana, fuera la vida se desarrollaba con normalidad, los oficiales paseaban de un lado a otro, cumpliendo con sus quehaceres diarios, impartiendo ordenes, golpes, insultos, arreando a los hombre o mujeres bajo su cargo, cual grupo de animales dispuesto al matadero o al trabajo sin descanso, uno que otro preso caminaba cabizbajo ajeno a todo, soportando, sobreviviendo a un día más, cumpliendo con la labor encomendada sin reclamar, en silencio.

A lo lejos pudo ver las chimeneas expulsando el ya típico humo negro, no se inmuto eso era algo tan normal que ya no lo impresionaba, concentro sus pensamientos en el horizonte que se extendía sin fin al otro lado del cercado, en la libertad que fuera de los perímetros del campo disfrutaría, tenía que salir de ahí, debía cruzar el cercado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que su contacto se comunicara con él y no podía seguir esperando, tenía que hacer algo, sentirse útil, participar de alguna manera, dejar de ser un testigo pasivo de cómo el mundo seguía girando, de cómo la guerra seguía adelante, desarrollándose en el frente, en batallas en las que él no participaba, en las que no tenia incidencia, siempre había sido un hombre ágil, incapaz de quedarse tranquilo frente a los hechos o situaciones, necesitaba participar, formar parte, no podía quedarse sentado esperando que otros decidieran por él.

Los días se sucedían uno tras otros, transformándose en meses y no habían cambios, eso lo desesperaba, la guerra continuaba y él se encontraba de encubierto, pero su labor no tenía ninguna finalidad, porque en verdad no tenía ninguna misión a la que ajustarse, se encontraba a la deriva no tenía información de cómo se desarrollaban las cosas en el frente, de si el Nazismo definitivamente aplastaba y se imponía sobre las demás naciones de Europa o si se debilitaba y había esperanza de un futuro pacífico, necesitaba conectarse con el mundo.

Tenía un plan en mente, era riesgoso y pondría su vida como garantía en el, era todo o nada, no había más posibilidades, llevaba dos noches hilando sus ideas para darle un final satisfactorio, había barajados las posibilidades y como siempre corría riesgos, pero para él era simples variables, había analizado los pro y los contras y llego a la conclusión de que siempre existía la posibilidad de fracasar, eso lo sabía y a conciencia correría el riesgo, nunca le había gustado planear sobre manera sus acciones, porque siempre existía el factor sorpresa. La voz de Aro lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo trajo a la realidad.

Mañana a primera hora, quiero los resultados de los exámenes de compatibilidad en mi escritorio.

\- Ya están listo. – Respondió de manera segura. – si quiere puede revisarlos ahora.

\- Oh no… - le dijo el médico, mientras una sonrisa sardónica se dibujaba en su rostro. - En este momento no puedo, me acaban de llegar mi pedido especial de lámparas, quiero apreciar con mis propios ojos la belleza del arte.

Y sin decir más salió de la oficina.

Jasper sabia a que arte se refería, había podido apreciar la llegada de las tres primeras lámparas forjadas de cobre y recubierta con piel humana, la primera vez que las vio sintió nauseas, olían a muerte, a miseria humana, la pantalla era de un color ocre claro, que reflejaban lo que fue la epidermis de un pobre y olvidado hombre, que nadie nunca recordaría.

Los oficiales de mayor rango en el campo podían tener una lámpara en sus casas, era una demostración del poder absoluto, de la victoria de la raza aria por sobre todo aquello que no encajara con sus planteaminetos.

En esa oportunidad Aro no recibió una lámpara, por lo que se encargo personalmente de pedir una, con un diseño que se ajustara a su personalidad y sus gustos exigentes y ese día habían llegado.

Jasper supo que esa era la oportunidad que él estaba esperando, era el momento perfecto para echar a andar su plan, no podía esperar, el as que tenia bajo la manga tenía fecha de caducidad, sin duda era una jugada riesgosa. "_todo o nada_" se dijo y con ese pensamiento salió de la oficina.

Edward miro a Bella y no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Por favor. – le suplico.

Tenía los ojos aguados y lo sujetaba de su chaqueta, desde hacía dos días Isabella se comportaba rara, específicamente desde la entrevista con Aro, él sabía porque la habían mando a llamar, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle ni decirle nada, guardo silencio como siempre.

Dos días en que la vio nerviosa, distraída y ajena a todo.

Dos días en lo que no le hablo.

Dos días de silencio.

Dos días en que sus propias preocupaciones y miedos lo invadieron torturando, el futuro se mostraba como algo incierto y en que él cual no tenía ni la más insignificante arma para defenderse o alguna idea remota de cómo dominar su futuro, encausándolo correctamente de acuerdo a su sueños y metas.

Dos días en que analizo su fría realidad, su vida era algo que no le pertenecía, donde él era un simple espectador ajeno a las decisiones que en su futuro se tomaban.

Primero fue su padre, desde su infancia había decidido cuál era el camino que debía seguir y en su adolescencia delimito su futuro, sus sueños, sus metas, lo había forzado a entrar a formar parte de las filas de jóvenes de las juventudes hitlerianas, mas tarde lo presiono para ingresara a formar parte del ejercito, su padre trazo los caminos de su vida, según sus propios parámetro, eligió a la que era su esposa según lo que su padre creía que era correcto, siempre se sintió como un mero espectador, había vivido su vida hasta ese momento en silencio, en las sombras, siempre atento a lo que su padre quería o esperaba de él.

Ahora menos que nunca era libre, era una persona adulta, tenía edad para sufragar, para manipular un arma, se desempeñaba diariamente en un trabajo que no le gustaba, pero aun así su vida no le pertenecía, porque él, era parte del régimen, tenía que vivir y actuar de acuerdo a los ideales del nazismo, no tenia elección, no podía elegir, era una simple hormiga de un gran hormiguero, moviéndose en silencio sobre un plan ya trazado para él, una marioneta cuyos hilos eran movidos por otros, entes ocultos en las sombras, que delimitaban su vida, su felicidad y sus sueños.

En dos días se dio cuenta de que todo lo que alguna vez pudo planear para su vida o su fututo, no era más que un lejano sueño de juventud, metas que nunca alcanzaría, porque alguien más vivía y elegía por él, alguien más tomaba las decisiones por él, utilizando para fines que cuyos ideales ya no compartía, en los cuales ya no creía.

Dos días para darse cuenta de eso, para entender que ya no era parte de este proyecto de nación, porque él ya no encajaba con sus ideales. Quería vivir, elegir, soñar.

Miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, a veces en esos dos días intento forzar a las palabras, que tenía en su mente y que se negaban a salir de su boca, quería preguntarle _¿cómo se encontraba?,_ decirle que confiara en él.

Dos días en que él también estuvo en el limbo, nervioso, preocupado, vagando a ciegas con los ojos vendados en la cuerda floja de una realidad que lo abrumaba y de la cual aun no podía salir.

Dos días en su yo rebelde, ese ente silencioso que habita en todo los seres humanos rompió las cadenas que lo amarraban y se libero de aquel cuarto oscuro en que lo ocultaba, surgió desde lo más profundo y secreto de su alma y se negaba a desaparecer y a cada segundo tomaba un poco más las riendas de su vida.

Dos días hasta ese momento, en que simplemente no aguanto más y el rebelde que ahora dominaba su fuero interno salió en su máximo esplendor y la encaro, quería saber cuáles eran sus miedos, no quería seguir esperando, se negaba a guardarse para si, lo que pensaba y sentía.

Y ahora que sabía cuáles eran sus miedos, no podía creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

\- Por favor. – insistió la castaña.

Movió la cabeza en forma de negación y con desesperación se paso una mano por el pelo.

\- Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es difícil para ti… sobre todo cuando tienes una esposa a la que debes amar… - la voz se le quebró.- y créeme no te estaría pidiendo esto, si no supiera que tu tampoco te puedes negar a esto…

Edward la miro, quería abrazarla, decirle que tenía razón, él al igual que ella era un prisionero, un peón más en ese juego de ajedrez y que ambos tenían cadenas invisibles distintas las unas de las otras, pero cadenas al fin y al cabo.

Bella llevaba dos días planeando como superar la prueba que tenía por delante, sabía de ante mano que solo la muerte podría librarla de ella y esa no era una posibilidad, ella era una luchadora.

Pero cuando en la mañana del día anterior había concurrido a la enfermería, para realizarse exámenes, se entero que él oficial que por poco casi la viola y del cual Edward la salvo, también era parte del proyecto, entro en pánico y se desespero, había pasado el resto del día anterior llena de miedo, temblaba y su mente la torturaba con recuerdos del oficial lamiéndola, tocándola, esa noche no había podido pegar un ojo y en la mañana no había podido comer su desayuno.

Cuando el médico le comunico cuáles eran los planes para ella, pensó que podía soportar cargar en sus entrañas con el hijo de algún Nazi_, o al menos ella creía eso_, un niño era un ser inocente, no había planteado asumir en esas condiciones la maternidad, pero ya nada era como debía ser.

Su mente no había analizado como llegaría a su vientre un hijo y la realidad de lo que significaba e implicaba quedarse embarazada cayó sobre sus hombros de manera violenta, cuando vio al oficial que por poco la viola, jactándose mientras las analizaba cual pedazo de carne que pronto planeaba engullir y les lanzaba comentarios soases respecto de quien elegiría y de lo que les haría, Bella sintió nauseas, no podía siquiera pensar en que ese hombre la tocara, prefería morir.

Por eso cuando esa mañana, le echo un vistazo a la hoja que sigilosamente le mostro Jasper y que contenía la lista de los oficiales que participarían en el proyecto del médico, vio el nombre de Edward y supo que tenía una oportunidad, era evidente que ninguno de los dos podía negarse al experimento, pero si él tuviese la oportunidad de elegir y la eligiese a ella, podría soportarlo.

Ella conocía a Edward, aunque a veces no lo entendiese y él se mostrara poco amable y comunicativo, tenían cierta confianza, él siempre había sido justo con ella y la había ayudado, mejor dicho aun la ayudaba, dejándole algo de comida en las mañana y después de almuerzo, solo que no sabía cómo plantearle su problema.

Sabía que él era un hombre casado y quizás por eso se negase a ayudarla, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo, estaba siendo egoísta, no estaba pensando en su esposa y en algún lugar remoto de su conciencia y de su corazón sabía qué él, para ella no era un hombre cualquiera, no era normal las sensaciones que le producía cuando la miraba, o cuando por alguna casualidad le rosaba el brazo o la mano, sabía también que no era normal soñar con él y sobre todo si no eran cualquier tipos de sueños, si se trataban de sueños prohibidos, se sonrojaba de solo recordarlo, se iría al infierno por pecadora, _deseaba al hombre de su prójima, _pero la vida no era justa.

Por eso cuando esa mañana él le pregunto que le pasaba, no pudo resistirlo más y cual rio que reprimido por una represa que se rompe frente a un pequeño dique, sus sentimientos se desbordaron sin control, dejo salir todos sus inquietudes, era una mujer con miedos, desesperada y a atormentada, no tenía nada más que perder, solo su vida le queda y a eso era a lo que se aferraba, por ello insistió.

\- Por favor… –le dijo, mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes que no pudo controlar corrían por su mejilla. – he oído cosas horribles de los otros oficiales, veo como nos miran y soy consciente de que lo único que los detiene es esto. – le dijo mientras tomaba el desgastado triangulo amarillo cosido en su chaleco. – y yo… yo… no puedo siquiera imaginar que el oficial de la otra vez, termine lo que empezó… - dijo mientras las lagrimas se transformaban en un torrente descontrolado de llanto.

Edward sabia a quien se refería Bella, a James, su temor era que fuera asignada a él, en el proyecto de Aro y honestamente él también lo temía, de solo imaginarlo la ira lo invadía.

\- yo… - continúo la mujer. - yo no podría soportarlo, por eso quiero que seas tú… por favor… - le imploro.

Bella no pudo continuar con su monologo, porque los labios de Edward se lo impidieron.

La beso, porque quería hacerlo, porque llevaba meses imaginando el sabor que tendrían sus labios, porque no quería seguir imaginando como sería, quería sentirlos, saborearlos, dejar de soñar, dejar de planear, de imaginar. Su yo condescendiente había dado paso a su yo rebelde.

La beso, porque eso era lo quería hacer.

Y ¡_Al diablo con todo y con todos_!

Dos días para romper las cadenas invisibles que lo ataban, ya no había vuelta atrás, mordió la manzana prohibida y un mordisco no bastaría para saciar su hambre, para apaciguar sus pasiones, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, un mordisco era simplemente el inicio, la degustación que necesitaba para tomar la llave que abría la puerta a la libertad, a un futuro incierto y poco esperanzador, pero correría el riesgo porque estaba cansado de ser un mero espectador de los hechos que sucedían en su vida, quería tomar las riendas de su destino, elegir su fututo, equivocarse, aprender, elegir, vivir, soñar, amar sin culpas, sin miedos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, porque algo en su interior se había liberado y ya no era posible volver a encadenarlo, porque le gusto como se sentía, como sabían sus labios, se dejo llevar y cuando ella se relajo y le respondió el beso, se perdió en el placer insípido, culpable.

A bella el beso la tomo por sorpresa, su primera reacción fue el quedarse quieta, su experiencia en ese ámbito era limitada, había besado a Jacob un par de veces con anterioridad, pero habían sido besos pacatos, simples roses de labios, nada parecido al beso posesivo y desesperado del hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad de los hombres, de que se sentiría ser besada, ser amada, pero vivía en una sociedad demasiado apegada a las costumbres ortodoxas, donde las mujeres eran educadas para ser señoritas decentes, hacendosas, hábiles amas de casas, dóciles y con amplias facultades y dotes en las labores del hogar, alejadas de toda lujuria y pecado, de todo placer carnal, educadas para no sentir, para vivir en las sombras de sus esposos e hijos, para transformarse de adultas en mujeres silenciosas, sombras eficientes, que callasen sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus sueños, damas recatadas en la cama, donde su mayor labor era engendrar a la próxima generación, que perpetuaría la sangre y el apellido de sus hombres, mujeres que no debían sentir, que debían callar, ante la infidelidad y el maltrato del que fueren victimas, mujeres sin derecho a decir que no.

Bella fue educada para ser una de esas mujeres, el orgullo de su abuela, quien aboco en ella todas sus esperanzas, sus ideales, sus sueños frustrados y sus fracasos como mujer y madre.

Pero hacía mucho que esa educación había perdido importancia, porque las circunstancias de su vida habían cambiado y ella se había adaptado y había aceptado su nueva realidad el mismo día que fue obligada a dejar su corsé en las duchas del campo.

De esa mujer educada para callar y aceptar lo que se le diese, no quedaba nada, había muerto, dando paso a una luchadora, que cada día demostraba sobreviviendo lo fuerte que era, Alice le había dado las primeras herramientas para lograrlo, para tener existo y ella era una autodidacta nata, siempre aprendiendo, siempre adaptándose.

Se dejo besar, porque ya no tenía miedo, se dejo llevar porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y quería aprender, las sensaciones la invadieron, sus labios eran cálidos, húmedos, posesivos, fuertes, hambrientos, descubrió que ella también tenía hambre, que estaba hambrienta de sensaciones, de pasiones, abrió la boca y se dejo invadir, lo invadió, lo tomo, lo bebió, saboreo sus labios.

Lo beso, porque ella quería hacerlo, porque quería saber que se sentía, quería experimentarlo y lo que sintió le gusto, su cuerpo se volvió puras sensaciones, el calor la invadió tomándola por sorpresa.

Lo beso, porque ya no habían reglas que debiese seguir, porque en cierta medida ya estaba muerta.

El beso se volvió demandante, violento, desesperado, anhelante, ansioso, húmedo.

Sus pulmones necesitados de aire los hicieron regresar a la realidad, era una lástima que el respirar fuese vital.

Respiraciones agitadas, los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bella miro al hombre que tenía enfrente, sus ojos estaban oscuros, sus pupilas dilatados, el también la miraba a ella, su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiese sido sometido a un gran esfuerzo físico.

\- Yo… yo… yo. – Bella, intentaba articular palabras, pero su mente se negaba a hilar alguna frase coherente.

\- Shhh… no digas nada. – le dijo Edward y la abrazo,

Respiro su olor, se dejo envolver por su calor, se sintió tranquila en sus brazos, porque ese era el lugar donde quería estar.

Él tenía la frase en la punta de la lengua, quería decirle lo que sentía, no podía retener por más tiempo sus sentimientos, necesitaba expresarle lo que ella significaba para él, _era ahora o nunca,_ por ello deshizo el abrazo, la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Te quiero… desde el primer momento que te vi… te quiero amas de lo que quisiera quererte, más de lo que debiese quererte… he intentado en vano reprimir mis sentimientos, porque sé que en este momento estamos en bandos distintos…. Que lo siento es una traición a mis ideales, a mi familia, a mi nación… pero no me importa… porque no quiero y no puedo luchar contra lo que siento… - la beso, esta vez no fue un beso voraz, hambriento y desesperado, fue un beso tierno, amoroso que intentaba transmitirle todo lo que sentía, lo que significaba para él. – Te quiero… más que eso, en verdad…. Yo te amo.

A Bella el corazón le latía desbocado. Estaba en las nubes, levitando, mariposas en su vientre revoloteando, llenándola de emoción, de alegría, de paz, de amor.

Ella también lo amaba, pero estaba muda, imposibilitada para comunicarse, entendió que ello se debía a que las palabras sobraban, no era necesario hablar, quería demostrarle lo que sentía, por eso se puso en puntillas y sus brazos fueron a su cuello, atrayendo hacia ella, lo beso, porque quería volver a sentirlo, a saborearlo.

Sensaciones nuevas, calor desbocado, anhelos, pasión.

El se aferro a su cintura y la apego a su cuerpo, no quería separarse de ella, necesitaba sentirla junto a su cuerpo, junto a él.

No sé como lo vamos a hacer pero todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo. - Le dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, el rostro y nuevamente en los labios.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, entre miradas cómplices, besos furtivos, pequeños roses inocentes.

_¡El amor es la maldita esperanza del mundo!_

Al terminar la tarde Edward tenía dos cosas en mente, la primera de ellas, podía afirmar con toda seguridad que ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida, amaba a esa mujer y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser feliz con ella y la segunda cosa era que tenía que ver como terminar las cosas de forma pacífica con Tania, debía hacerlo por el bien de su hijo nonato, aunque eso era algo que no se veía fácil.

Jasper espero con paciencia a que la mujer dejara la oficina. Cuando la vio alejarse junto a las otras presas, supo que el momento había llegado, se encomendó a su Dios, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Cuando llego a la puerta toco dos veces y espero a que el hombre que estaba dentro lo invitara a entrar, cuando consiguió la venia esperada, giro la manilla de la puerta y entro.

Pudo ver la sorpresa del oficial al verlo. Era la reacción que él esperaba, su plan estaba en marcha, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto el oficial.

_Era ahora o nunca, todo o nada._

La información que tenía debía servirle de algo. Por ello se quedo mirando al oficial, necesitaba que él lo ayudara, era su única esperanza, la llave a la libertad.

\- Quiero hablar con usted. – Respondió Jasper

Edward a la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento era al hombre que tenía en frente, controlo la rabia y los celos que hasta hace pocos días lo carcomían, todo estaba bien, Isabella lo quería a él, se lo había demostrado durante todo el día. Aunque era inevitable que la curiosidad no se hiciera presente, no podía negar que también se moría por saber qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos.

\- ¿Aro te envió? – le pregunto. Jasper negó. - ¿Entonces qué tienes que decirme?.

Jasper tomo aire, _todo o nada, _se dijo.

\- Necesito que me ayude a salir de _Auschwitz._

Edward se quedo mirando al hombre, sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, el hombre era estúpido o suicida no habían más posibilidades, nadie en su sano juicio pediría ayuda para escapar del campo a un oficial de la SS.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda para escapar? – pregunto. – Tenía que confirmar las intenciones del hombre, Jasper asintió con un movimiento lento de cabeza. – y ¿Por qué yo abría de ayudarte?.

\- Porque yo también lo puedo ayudar a usted.

* * *

que les pareció?


	16. Mi destino

**Como ya saben los personajes no pertenecen, la historia, es una loca invención de mi mente.**

**Chicas disculpen por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido mi intención dejar inconcluso el fic, tiene final de eso estén segura, intentare actualizar cada vez más seguido, pero he de confesar que ha sido difícil escribir la historia, primero porque no he tenido el tiempo y segundo porque me he intentado apegar al máximo a la verdad histórica, por lo que he debido leer mucho y no siempre he tenido el tiempo para dedicarlo a esto. como se darán cuenta muchas cosas del fic son experiencia de diferentes personas que estuvieron en el campo de concentración.**

**Sé que la historia quizás puede ser un poco fuerte, pero por ahí dicen que muchas veces la realidad supera por lejos la ficción, creo en el holocausto, porque soy de la opinión que cuando las personas tienen poder absoluto sobre otras, es muy fácil que abusen.**

**He de confesar varias cosas,**** cuando se me ocurrió este fic nunca pensé que el personaje de Alice y Jasper iba a ser tan fuerte, y que iba a gustar tanto, pero poco a poco han ido adquiriendo protagonismo… y eso me gusta.**

**Encuentro a Edward bastante débil que como inicialmente lo planee, pero también tiene sus motivos, son ataduras que debe ir dejando poco a poco, ¿no se qué les parece a uds?**

**Bueno no las aburro mas con mi verborrea… le dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Mi destino.**

"_Hay un lugar sobre la tierra que es un páramo desolado, un lugar en el que las sombras de los muertos son multitud, un lugar en el que los vivos están muertos, donde sólo la muerte, el odio y el dolor existen."__  
_Giuliana Tedeschi

Era comienzo de marzo del año 1944, el frio comenzaba a menguar y las nubes siempre repletas de lluvia daban paso a los anhelados rayos de sol, llevándose consigo un poco de frio de los tullidos huesos de los presos de _Auschwitz_, pero no siempre lograban calentar el alma de esos seres harapientos y desafortunados, desarraigados de toda humanidad posible, hombres y mujeres errantes en un infierno terrenal difícil de comprender y apreciar en su totalidad, seres sin vida, sin sueños, sin identidad, sin libertad, sumidos en el barro, el hambre y las enfermedades, en el dolor y la miseria.

De Alice la niña francesa, la de ojos azules y trenzas interminablemente largas, la de piel clara y pelo negro, la rebelde que creció entre viñedos, arrancando de sus padres, de sus abuelos, la que invento travesuras, la que se oculto de su hermana, la que se durmió en suaves sabanas de lino y jugó con muñecas de porcelanas, la mujer que amo a un rebelde comunista, la hija, la nieta, la hermana y la esposa, de ella ya no quedaba nada, solo recuerdos que se confundían con sueños, con pesadillas, con horrores, esa mujer era una utopía perdida en la miseria de su día a día, la última de una larga dinastía de poetas e intelectuales, de bohemios y soñadores, todos muertos, todos olvidados.

Sus esperanzas, esas que la habían alimentado su espíritu, habían fraguado en el olvido de los días sin fin, de días interminables, duda de las palabras del soldado y las de la mujer de la enfermería, esas conversaciones entre murmullos que habían traído nuevas ilusiones a su alma, ahora solo se deslumbraban como invenciones de su mente para abstraerse, quizás su madre tuviera razón y el abstraerse fuese posible, ¿_Su madre_? _¿Había tenido madre alguna vez? O todo era una invención de su cerebro ¿Quién era ella?_ ¿_Por qué estaba ahí? _Demasiada preguntas sin respuestas, demasiadas interrogantes sin resolver.

\- ¿Te comerás eso? – la voz chillona de una mujer a su lado la trajo al mundo real.

Alice miro su plato y vio el intento de comida que apenas había tocado, no tenía hambre, no quería comer, movió la cabeza en forma de negación, la mujer se lanzo sobre el plato devorándolo en poco minutos.

La muchacha rubia era nueva en el bloque 24 y aun no se acostumbraba a la mejora de las comidas, pero para Alice nada de eso tenía importancia, ya nada tenía sentido, poco a poco su espíritu rebelde y aventurero se estaba muriendo, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, para pensar que todo mejoraría, que aun había esperanzas, quería dejar de sentir, dormir y no despertar jamás.

Si el olvido de quienes consideraba su esperanza le había desgarrado el alma, su vida había dejado de tener sentido cuando una semana atrás habían transferido a la única persona que la trataba como un ser humano y que le tenía algo de consideración; Rosalie había sido transferida a _Birkebau_ y desde entonces había quedado a merced de Victoria, la guardia tenía una fijación con ella y Alice no tenía la menor idea del por qué, evidentemente no la quería muerta, sino le hubiese disparado directamente y nadie se hubiese cuestionado o preocupado por una oficial hubiese disparado a quemarropa a una interna, en ese lugar eso era normal.

La oficial de la SS vestía con orgullo su uniforme, con su cabello limpio y fuertemente amarrado a un pulcro moño sobre su cabeza, sus facciones fuertes y tocas, sus ojos azules fríos, su caminar seguro, su personalidad enferma, toda ella destilaba poder absoluto, ella era el ideal del Nazismo y se enorgullecía enormemente de ello.

Siempre atemorizando a su rebaño, con su látigo en una de sus manos. Solía formarlas en línea a todas las presas desnudas, a media mañana antes que su jornada de trabajo comenzara, era como si se deleitara verlas humilladas, temerosas, débiles y sumisas. Se paseaba entre las mujeres temerosas y analizándolas, tocándolas con su látigo y de vez en cuando dejándolo caer sin piedad en su piel, marcándolas.

No era un secreto oculto que la oficial de la SS, tenia gustos diversos, circulaba el rumor que en su casa tenía una esclava Española, siempre se detenía mas tiempo frente a Alice y eso a la morena solía ponerle los pelos de punta, esa mujer tenía un aura de muerte y dolor que la abrumaba, sabía que la analizaba, que la presionaba psicológicamente, quería derrumbarla, estaba jugando y Alice sabia que día a día, ganaba una partida, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando, esta guerra poco a poco la estaba consumiendo, a ella que había luchado tanto por no volverse una "_Musulmana_" pero era imposible, cada día estaba a un paso de volverse un ser inerte que solo esperaba su muerte y ella quería morir.

Ese día era como todo los otros, no tenia conciencia si era lunes o martes, ¿Qué_ importaba en verdad_? Podía ser sábado o domingo y las cosas seguirían igual para ella, días interminables, todos iguales, sucediéndose unos tras otro infinitamente.

Se vistió con ropa de una persona normal, ropa que le habían cedido las mismas oficiales, esa ropa era otrora su nuevo uniforme, esta no tenia líneas como los uniforme que llevaban la mayoría de los presos en el campo, una falda, una blusa y un sweater que de seguro habían pertenecido a alguna presa cuyo destino final al igual que ella fue _Auschwitz._ Su pelo había crecido varios centímetros, aun estaba muy lejos de ser como antaño, pero ese pequeño detalle le daba algo de humanidad, aun quedaba algo de ella.

Como de costumbre ese día el bloque 24 abrió sus puertas a las 6 de las tarde y estas se mantenían abiertas hasta las 10 de las noches, recibía a todo tipo de hombres, tanto oficiales como presos, todos sin embargo debían ganarse su estadía hay, los turnos eran de 21 mujeres por vez, en cuartos estrechos especialmente dispuesto para ello, en cada puerta una pequeña abertura por la cual las oficiales a cargo vigilaban que las reglas se cumplían a cabalidad, una campana colgaba en la entrada y cronológicamente cada 15 minutos era tocada anunciando el final de la estadía en el cuarto, dando paso a una nueva horda de hombres ansiosos por desfogarse, cada mujer estaba obligada a atender al menos 6 hombre por turno.

Ese turno de Alice, fue como todos los anteriores, durante esa semana no contaba con la protección de Rosalie, por lo que debía atender a cualquier preso político que requiriera sus servicios, a veces la vida era irónica, era increíble como las victimas fácilmente podían transformarse en victimarios, solo se necesitaba que tuvieran un poco de poder, que a su disposición tuvieran a alguien más desvalido que ellos y los papeles fácilmente se cambiaban, eso era lo que sucedía en los cuartos del bloque 24, hombres victimas abusando y violando a otras víctimas, el hombre un animal difícil de entender y comprender.

Alice sobrevivió con estoicidad su turno ¿_Que importaba que sobre ella se encontrara un Ruso, un Polaco o un Francés? ¿_Que importaba? si todos ellos eran hombres sin rostros, hombres sin importancia. Simplemente cerraba los ojos y e intentaba dejar de sentir, solo contaba los campanazos, ansiando desesperadamente llegar al sexto.

Esa noche durmió de manera intranquila, pesadillas horrendas atormentaron sus sueños, pesadillas de muerte, de dolor, de olvido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con los gritos de las oficiales, se levanto de manera autómata, como todos los días, se lavo y se dirigió con el resto de las mujeres al conteo de la mañana, las muchachas estaban intranquilas, pero Alice no presto atención, no tenía ganas de sociabilizar, sabía bien que en este lugar cada de las chicas velaba por su integridad, todas podían ser verdugo de las otras, si eso significaba obtener un beneficio por mínimo que fuera, soplonas eran las que sobraban, y ella no se arriesgaría.

Desayunaron con normalidad, luego debió formarse como todos los días para la inspección de rutina de Victoria, estaban las todas las chicas, pero a diferencia del día anterior no las hicieron desnudarse, eso la estaño, se puso alerta, algo no anda bien, lo sintió, ese sexto sentido que siempre la había acompañado desde niña se activo, previniéndola, algo se acercaba, automáticamente su cuerpo se encogió, intentando pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, sintió miedo de lo desconocido.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Lo reconoció enseguida, los mismos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, el mismo hombre que se había llevado a Bella. Esta ahora frente al grupo de mujeres, todas cabizbajas, mirándolo de reojo.

Su corazón se acelero, palpitando desbocado, algo se avecinaba lo sentía, lo sabia, quizás había llegado la hora de su muerte.

El hombre las miro con detenimiento, como analizándolas, la vio detenerse en su persona, sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella bajo rápidamente la mirada. Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera podía ser calificada como una desobediencia, lo que provocaría un castigo, que terminaría con ella de una sola manera, muerta.

Lo escucho hablar con la oficial a cargo de ellas, pero no logro escuchar lo que decían.

Luego los sintió aproximarse, recorriendo las filas de muchachas alineadas, deteniéndose frente a alguna analizándola, especulando sobre ellas, intento mantenerse tranquila, pero solo hasta que llegaron a ella.

Sintió la mirada del hombre sobre ella.

\- Ella se ve enferma. – lo escucho decir.

\- Está en perfectas condiciones, para ofrecer los servicios que se ofrecen en este bloque. – contradijo victoria.

\- Eso es algo que decido yo, no tu. – corto el oficial.

Alice se sintió como el ganado en las ferias, siendo elegido para ser llevado al matadero.

La inspección continua hasta llegar a la última muchacha, cuando hubo terminado ella y tres mujeres más fueron sacadas de la formación y debieron seguir al oficial, lo hicieron en silencio, ninguna dijo nada.

A medida que avanzaban Alice, vio a la distancia los cercados de alambre de púas electrificados, que se paraban el campo con el mundo real, quizás debiera hacer como muchos otros y lanzarse a ellos para morir electrificada, acabando de esa forma con su agonía, quizás nunca tuviera la oportunidad nuevamente, como la tenia ahora de hacerlo, la idea se mostraba atractiva.

Caminaron por el camino principal, rodeados de los edificios de ladrillos rojos unos tras otros con sus respectivos números, hasta llegar al sector de las oficinas, su corazón aun palpita aceleradamente, y el miedo aun la acompañaba. Pero no tenía miedo morir, la muerte era quizás lo que esperaba, lo que temía era el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tortura, había escuchado historia horribles del sector de la prisión, hombres encerrados en espacios reducidos, condenados a morir de hambre, hombre y mujeres utilizados en extraños experimentos, congelados para probar la resistencia humana, personas utilizadas para estudiar los avances de enfermedades, infectados con gangrena siendo amputados solo en pos de la ciencia. Eso la atemorizaba el hombre con poder absoluto.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente al barracón administrativo. El hombre le indico que debían esperar fuera de su oficina y las hizo pasar una por una.

\- Porque crees que estemos acá. – le pregunto Kate una mujer rubia, a la que Alice solo había visto un par de veces, pero por el triangulo de su ropa sabia que al igual que ella era prisionera política, solo que ella era Alemana.

\- No lo sé… creo que estoy igual que tu…

\- Bueno cualquier cosa será mejor que el bloque 24. - Le contesto la rubia. Alice solo asintió.

Después de pasar las dos primeras chicas, quienes a penas salir se marcharon sin decir una palabra, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, que le dio cierta tranquilidad, solo quedaba ella y Kate. La siguiente en pasar fue la rubia, estuvo poco más de 10 minutos y luego salió, pero a diferencia de las otras dos mujeres, Kate no se marcho se quedo fuera, indicándole con una sonrisa que era su turno.

Cundo Alice entro a la oficina, fue sorprendida por el abrazo que alguien le brindo. Al comienzo se asusto hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la cercanía cariñosa de un ser humano, cerró sus ojos y se dejo abrazar, era una sensación reconfortante.

\- Alice… estas bien… - escucho la voz de una mujer en su oído. Se le hizo familiar, pero no podía ser o ¿_sí_?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y la vio, frente a ella estaba Bella… su hermana… la felicidad recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente que le devolvió la vida, las esperanzas.

\- ¡Bella! - exclamo.

\- Shh… nos pueden oír – se apresuro a decir la mujer.

\- Lo siento, lo siento… ¡Dios estoy tan feliz! ¿Pero cómo has podido…? – le pregunto en voz baja y con incredulidad.

\- Edward lo hizo.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto, reparando por fin en el hombre vestido con el uniforme Nazi que estaba parado en una esquina y que no era otro que él que la había sacado de Bloque 24 hace poco más de una hora. ¿Ha sido él?

\- Es una historia demasiado larga y no disponemos de tanto tiempo. Jasper nos dijo dónde estabas. – Alice la quedo mirando con incredulidad y Bella le respondió con picardia. – Él ingles… – su corazón se acelero y su estomago se agito esta vez no de hambre. Sonrió por inercia. Tiene un plan para sacarnos de este lugar...

\- Cuenten conmigo, - Se apresuro a decir, sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

El plan era arriesgado de eso no había duda. Pero la muerte era una constante y honestamente Alice prefería morir luchando, sus fuerzas, sus energías, sus esperanzas habían vuelto, otra vez tenía un motivo para seguir, algo a lo que aferrarse, no estaba sola.

* * *

**Por fin se juntaron… ahora comienza el plan de escape del infierno…**

**espero sus opiniones... siempre es bueno saber que piensan.**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Chicas estoy de vuelta…**

**70 años se cumplen este 2015 del final de la segunda guerra mundial. ¡70 años¡**

**Este es un capitulo de transición ya comienza a cerrarse el circulo y pronto viene los hechos que definirán el final de esta historia, espero me sigan acompañando con ella.**

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de S,M, yo solo los hago participes de mis locuras.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**"Si existe Dios tendrá que rogar mi perdón"**

_(Inscripción hecha por un prisionero en un muro en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fétido olor dulce de la constantes cremaciones, mezclado con ese olor a humedad que emana de la tierra al calentar el sol, se impregno en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo, intento apartarlo de su ser, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que llego a _Auschwitz_, pero a pesar de los incontables meses no había perdido la sensibilidad y podía sentirlo nitidamente. El sol se deja ver de vez en cuando, a través de las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo del campo, las cenizas constantes que caían de las chimeneas, que desde un tiempo a esta parte estaban siempre prendidas, daban al paisaje una extraña imagen etérea, era como si nevase pero en vez de copos de nieves, el viento arrastraba los últimos vestigios de aquellas seres sin nombre y sin esperanzas que eran condenados a morir en las cámaras de gas. Alemania había invadido Hungría y una masa constante de seres humanos eran arrastrados hasta los campos de concentración como _Auschwitz_, el aumento de los presos era tan grande que inclusive se debió hacer una ampliación de las líneas del tren, para dar abasto con la docenas de vagones que llegaban diariamente. Las chimeneas estaban encendidas todo el día, siempre emanando humo, siempre dejando en el ambiente ese olor ya característico, la lluvia de cenizas era también una constante, cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños, desaparecidos a través de la incineración, sin dejar vestigios de sí mismo, como si jamás hubiesen existido y quizás fuera así, después de que familias enteras eran condenas a morir de esa forma, quien podía aseverar que ellos alguna vez vivieron, que tuvieron una rutina, que fueron al cine, que amaron, lloraron, celebraron, rieron, nadi.

No quería pensar en ello, porque después de todo, el mismo había sido responsable de enviar a ese lugar a más de alguna persona, _¿pero podía alguien culparlo por ello?_ Cuando ese era el ultimo rastro de humanidad que podía hacer por esos almas condenadas al sufrimiento y la miseria, al menos morir gaseado era menos doloroso, que morir producto de los efectos de algún experimento llevado a cabo por Aro.

Jasper, esperaba atento como una sombra al alero del doctor, el cielo de pronto se había nublado completamente, impidiendo totalmente a los rayos de sol traspasar esa gruesa muralla gris, la lluvia se veía venir.

El silbido típico del tren avisando su próxima llego a sus oídos, un nuevo cargamento, más vagones llenos de seres temerosos, la selección volvía a comenzar una vez más, como tantas otras veces, pero aun si para él cada una de esas selecciones era una tortura personal, se sentía tan inútil, tan inservible.

De cierta forma se alegraba por aquellos que morían de forma rápida, en las cámaras de gas, aquellos que hasta el último minuto de sus vidas, pensaban que vivirían, los nazis tenían una forma sádica de engañarlos, si inclusive les entregaban una toalla y una barra de jabón para hacerles creer que al meterse en esas cámaras, no lo hacían más que para darse una ducha. Las cámaras se cerraban y los encargados soltaban el gas _zyklon B,_ que en poco más de 25 minutos no dejaba sobrevivientes.

Pero _¡ay!_ de aquellos pobres seres que detentaren alguna cualidad genética que los hicieran llamativos a Aro, que maldijeran a su destino que los había hecho enanos, jorobados, mellizos o demasiados altos, _¡no!_ ellos tenían que temer a algo mucho peor que la muerte, el dolor, la tortura, seres que en silencio le suplicaban a él, que acabara con su sufrimiento, y la muerte era la única vía de escape que el tenia para brindarles.

No se arrepentía.

No le temía al infierno, porque honestamente él creía que no podía haber algo peor que _Auschwitz_, no definitivamente, el infierno estaba aquí,_ ahora_, cercado por alambrado electrificado.

El tren finalmente se detuvo y todo volvió a comenzar, las filas, con los hombres y mujeres, fueran jóvenes, adultos o ancianos, todos ansiosos y temeros, llantos al separarse de sus familias, rezos, las instrucciones de los oficiales de la SS, los enviados directamente a la muerte, los designados para el trabajo, los seleccionados de Aro, todo era una constante interminable de sucesos, cuya rutina el ya conocía de memoria, _¡la muerte se había vuelto tan malditamente rutinaria!_ Que a veces dudaba si el aun estaba vivo, o había muerto hace ya mucho.

Pero ahora no tenía un objetivo en mente, un plan trazado, debía salir de _Auschwitz_, solo faltaba que los supuesto para que este plan funcionara se dieran, aro debía ausentarse del campo en unos días, debía concurrir a un llamado de Berlín, ese era el punto de partida para su gran escape.

Miro al médico a su lado, los ojos de este brillaban de felicidad retorcida, ante él una familia de enanos, lo miraba expectante, Jasper solo maldijo la suerte de estos.

.

.

.

.

Tania se sentía incomoda, pesada, grande.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables, odiaba su situación, el campo no le agradaba, se sentía inútil, echaba de menos a su familia, sus padres, sus amigos, su vida en Berlín.

Los días pasaban en una constante monotonía, escribiendo cartas a su madre y a sus amigas, en contadas ocasiones podía enviarlas y en menos ocasiones recibía respuesta de sus masivas, había intentado insertarse en la vida en el campo pero sin éxito, su actual estado de gravidez y lo complejo de su embarazo, se lo impedía, hubiese deseado que su padre no desease tanto un nieto ario y le hubiese permitido permanecer en su casa en Berlín, mientras Edward realizaba su trabajo en el campo y no ser arrastrada como mueble sin derecho a opinar.

_¡Lo odiaba!_

Odiaba a Edward por débil, por no imponerse a sus padres, por tener que verle cara todos los días.

Se odiaba a si misma por esa maraña de sentimientos que la confundían, en un principio pensó y o mejor dicho creyó que lo que sentía eran celos; celos de Edward de que él se involucrase con otras mujeres, de que tuviese hijos ilegítimos, pero con el correr de los días comprendió que ni remotamente eran celos, era envidia de su masculinidad, de su libertad, libertad que ella nunca detentaría, porque ella no solo era mujer, sino que además tenía cierta alcurnia, jamás podría desarrollar una labor como guardia del campo, no su deber para con el Nazismo era otro.

Y eso la enfurecía, frustraba y amargaba a la vez.

Porque ella había comprendido muy tarde, que lo quería no era un hombre, o mejor dicho ella no necesitaba un hombre, porque había entendido que definitivamente estaba muy lejos de ser lo que aparentaba, pelo largo rubio, alta, tez clara, senos grandes, la imagen perfecta del ideal de mujer Nazi, pero Tania siempre supo que bordar, o saber de buenos modales, tales como saber sentarse de manera correcta, a comportarse en sociedad, saber del manejo de una casa, eso no era para ella.

Le aterro su descubrimiento, llevaba días muerta de miedo, intentando volver a suprimir esos sentimientos y esconderlos en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, para volver a ser lo que era, desterrando definitivamente lo que estaba mal en ella. pero la soledad en la que se encontraba día a día, le dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar, para cuestionarse, para soñar y dejarse llevar.

Seguía envidiando a su esposo, y cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento se intensificaba, pero ya no lo celaba, estaba demasiado asustada con eso que tenia dentro y que se negaba a volver a ser reprimido y ocultado.

Todo se le había escapado de las manos, y como siempre Edward era el responsable, al día siguiente de la discusión con él, se había puesto como meta averiguar en que andaba su flameante esposo y para ser sincera no le había costado mucho hacerlo, descubrió lo de las fiestas, lo que sucedía en ellas, cuando tuvo la información se armo de coraje y fue a reclamar a la oficial a cargo, nunca logro cumplir la misión que se había impuesto, esa mañana cuando salió de su casa no sabía que su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Ella siempre había estado apartada de todo el campo de concentración, a lo mas había realizado unas cuantas visitas al campo principal, siempre recluida en su casa, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea del engranaje del campo, de cómo este funcionaba, de cuáles eran las zonas que en el existían, había podido desplazarse sin problemas, su padre y su esposo eran hombres conocidos y respetados, sumado a su apariencia y forma de vestir, le daban cierta ventaja por sobre los demás mortales de ese lugar.

Le informaron que victoria estaba en el bloque 24 y se había dirigido a ese lugar, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar y la verdad es que tampoco sabía bien que eras lo que iba a hacer, actuaba por inercia, impulsada por algo que no lograba dilucidar con claridad.

Cuando la vio comprendió muchas cosas, imágenes, sensaciones, sentimientos que ella había reprimido por años, emergieron desbocados, como agua que rompe una represa y corre libre inundando todo a su paso, destruyendo todo lo construido y no dejando nada en pie, en el caso de Tania, su integridad, su seguridad, lo que ella era, lo que hasta ese momento había logrado erigir, su vida, su destino, lo que creía, por lo que había luchado, por lo que se había sacrificado.

Entendió lo que no quería entender, lo que se negaba aceptar, lo que ella era, lo que estaba mal, porque ella no era igual a sus hermanas, a su madre, a sus amigas, al resto de las mujeres. Las respuestas llegaron claras ante sus ojos, ella no era igual a otras mujeres, porque ella había llegado a este mundo con un envoltorio equivocado.

Su intento por ser normal, su ingreso a las _Juventudes Hitlerianas_, el adoptar como suyas todos las proclamaciones, todos los principios que en las reuniones se ensalzaban y que ella con tanto fanatismo y efusividad había interiorizado, fracasaron ante la visión de aquella mujer, la mujer que tantos años antes había dejado atrás.

Todo se clarifico, fue como si de pronto el mundo dejara de girar en la forma que lo hacía, deteniéndose por lo que parecieron horas, para luego volver a girar nuevamente pero esta vez en el sentido correcto, sus pies de anclaron a la tierra y su existencia tuvo sentido, entendió porque odiaba su matrimonio, la repugnancia que le producía compartir el lecho con el hombre que era su esposo, porque no le gustaba que la tocara, que la besara.

Todo contra lo que había luchado estaba ahora frente a ella, desmoronando su perfecto castillo de naipes.

Tania se había quedado en blanco, no había hecho nada, había sido su ex institutriz quien dio el primer paso y la saludo con emoción, como si de una vieja amiga se tratase, ignorando o fingiendo no conocer lo que producía en ella, la había abrazado, le había respirado en el cuello.

– Estas hermosa, más de lo que recordaba pequeña _mariposa_. – le dijo al oído, lanzando un torrente de calor a su cuerpo, descolocándola, haciéndola estremecerse de una que ella desconocía, incendiándola, llenándolo de una vitalidad, de una fogosidad que ignoraba se podía experimentar.

Recuerdos olvidados, suprimidos y ocultos en las viejas paredes de piedras de la misión en la creció, vinieron a su mente como un torrente de lava de un volcán que acaba de hacer erupción, sorprendiéndola.

Irina su antigua institutriz, otrora Oficial de la SS, nuevamente a pareció en su vida, dándole un vuelco de 180 grados, como la primera vez, como siempre, ella ya nunca volvería ser quien fue. Porque la mujer que había sido hasta ese día murió en el abrazo y la frase llena de significado que su amor platónico le dijo.

Porque ella siempre fue y seria una _pequeña mariposa._

La misma que revoloteaba al alrededor de Irina con apenas 7 años, recordó su infancia solitaria, entre paredes húmedas llenas de moho, sola acompañada de la Irina, la de modales correctos, la que la amaba y cuidaba, la que la acompaña mientras sus padres de ausentaban por tiempo que ella era incapaz de contar.

Recordó la primera vez que ella se escabullo a la cama de su institutriz, tenía miedo de los relámpagos y truenos y como el escabullirse a su cama se volvió mas que una costumbre, una necesidad. Recordó las primeras caricias que se otorgaron bajo las pesadas mantas de la cama, lo que sintió, ese calor en su piel, el hormigueo en su vientre.

Recordó como admiraba su belleza, como esperaba con ansias y nerviosismo las lecciones de la Irina, la conexión especial que sentía, lo que provocaban sus sonrisas, el latir de su corazón, las mariposas en su estomago, las caricias secretas en los rincones oscuros y llenos de soledad de la gran mansión.

Hasta que le atemorizaron su emociones, sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sintió miedo de lo que sentía, de lo que quería, de lo que esperaba, no era normal, había algo mal con ella, algo no estaba bien en su naturaleza, no le llamaban la atención los hombre, cuando sus hermanas estaban en casa suspiraban o esperaban ansiosas alguna fiesta, para ver al chico de sus sueños, ella en cambio quería estar con Irina extrañaba a su institutriz, quería tocarla, acariciarla, dormirse en sus brazos.

No era normal soñar con besarla, despertar agitada con sueños indebidos, no estaba bien espiarla cuando se bañaba, tenía que hacer algo, insertarse en el mundo, ser como el resto, ser normal.

Por ello ingreso a las juventudes hitlerianas, suprimió lo que sentía, pidió a su padre que despidiera a su institutriz, y se aboco cien por ciento al nazismo, tuvo éxito, al poco tiempo estaba tan inserta en ese mundo que realmente creyó que Irina había sido una invención de su mente.

Hasta ese día.

Los días que siguieron, fueron una nebulosa estaba en constante alerta, se acostaba antes que Edward llegara, no quería que el hombre sospechara y la descubriera, su paranoilla la tenia al límite.

Cuando Irina toco su puerta ella se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, pero no pudo negarse, la sola presencia de esa mujer la hacía sentir viva, era como si su sangre volviese a circular por sus venas, como si su corazón volviese latir y eso le gustaba, era como una droga, una dosis de adrenalina.

Pensó que no había nada de malo con que una vieja amiga la visitara en su casa, , después de todo entre ellas nunca había habido nada extraño, siempre habían tenido un trato normal y cordial de amigas, las cosas podían seguir así.

_Estaba feliz._

Los días siguientes su ex institutriz la siguió visitando, Irina se mostro amable, la felicito por su embarazo, por su matrimonio, conversaron de como ella había llegado a ser oficial de campo, de las labores que tenía a su cargo.

_Se sentía tranquila, en paz_.

Se olvido de Edward. Dejo de importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida.

Todo estaba bajo control hasta que una tarde Irina la beso, al principio ella no respondido solo se puso regida, pero el fuego que como lava corrió por sus venas la obligo a reaccionar, se sintió extraño, algo en su cabeza le decía que eso no estaba bien, pero el deseo fue más fuerte y se dejo llevar, y al poco tiempo quería más, mucho más, le gusto como se sintió y ya no pudo parar, no quería parar.

Cuando dejo de besarla, Irina le pedio disculpas, ella respondió besando nuevamente, no le importo porque lo hizo, solo le importaba que no dejara de hacerlo, las palabras sobraban, estaban de más.

_Por fin era libre._

_Por fin podía ser quien era._

Al marcharse Irina le prometió que volvería, le dijo que la había extrañado y no soportaría estar separada de ella nuevamente. Esas palabras dichas por la oficial eran la esperanza que la mantenía con vida, la luz de su mundo.

Sola en su casa analizo la situación, ella quería mas, ya no era una chiquilla inexperta que no sabía nada de sexo, quería probar, experimentar, saber que sentía. Irina no había querido llegar más allá de besos y caricias, no le dijo nada pero ella sabía que se debía a su estado gravitacional era una limitante.

¡_Si Dios existía que la perdona_! Pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de odiar al ser que llevaba en su vientre, le estorbaba, ella nunca realmente había querido embarazarse, había tenido que hacerlo, no tenía más opción.

No era nada personal contra el bebe, era contra la naturaleza que la había hecho mujer, que le había dado útero en vez de testículos.

Solo una cosa la preocupaba; su padre.

Esperaba que con el nacimiento de su hijo la dejara en paz.

Respecto a Edward, maldecía que no estuviera en el frente de batalla y muriera, si fuese viuda todo sería más fácil para ella. Podría llevar una vida tranquila, nadie criticaría la amistad entre dos mujeres, por ello todas las noches pedía al cielo que lo llamaran a la guerra.

Se removió incomoda en su asiento. Miro al hombre que tenía en frente, su esposo hacia días que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, en otro momento le hubiese molestado enormemente, pero en ese momento no, ella también estaba feliz, siguió ignorándolo como siempre, entre ellos no había conversaciones amenas, ni siquiera palabras de cortesía, no había nada y así seguiría.

Al día siguiente visitaría a Aro, para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con que él probara en ella el tratamiento experimental con radiación que le había ofrecido, para que su hijo naciera antes y más fuerte y por fin poder dar rienda suelta a todos sus sueños.

* * *

gracias infinitas por sus R,R, son un combustible inesperado para mi inspiración.


	18. Camino a la libertad

**.**

* * *

.

.

Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M, yo solo me adjudico la historia, que es una locura de mi mente.

.

.

No hay escusas lo sé….

Espero le guste…

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII.-**

.

.

**Camino a la libertad.**

**.**

_**"Hay que unirse, no para estar juntos, sino para hacer algo juntos." **_

_\- Juan Donoso Cortés_

.

Maneja con cuidado, tiene un nudo en el estómago, esta rígido, el miedo recorre sus venas, intenta buscar ese autocontrol del que siempre se ha sentido orgulloso, pero le es difícil, su vida depende de lo que suceda en los siguientes minutos.

A pocos metros divisa la línea de puesto de guardia, sabe que ese es el último obstáculo que tiene para alcanzar la tan anhelada libertada, está ansioso y temeroso, no hay espacio para equivocaciones, lo sabe, esto es a todo o nada, vivir o morir, pero los beneficios que obtendrá si logra su cometido valen la pena… valen esto y mucho más.

Mira a su acompañante, se ve tranquila y segura, su imagen, produce el efecto de un bálsamo relajante, ella le sonríe y es lo que necesita para seguir adelante, suelta el aire que no era consiente que estaba reteniendo y comienza a bajar la velocidad.

_Se encomienda a su Dios… a ese que no está seguro si existe._

Un impecable soldado lo recibe, su rostro refleja el orgullo que siente por poseer los deseados rasgos, que lo salvan de ser una paria, tiene la altanería típica de alguien que nunca ha tenido nada, pero que de la noche la mañana tiene el poder de decidir sobre la vida de otros, altanería e ignorancia, mezclada con esas ansias de demostrar que se es alguien, le brinda un y ensayado saludo _Nazi_, no debe tener más de 20 años, espera que su juventud sea una ventaja para él… solo espera que todo salga según lo planeado.

El soldado analiza el pase que le muestra, luego lo mira detenidamente, como analizando, se lo muestra a su compañero, dicen algo que por la distancia en la que se encuentra no alcanza a escuchar, solo algunas frases parciales, luego analizan su carga y a su acompañante, ve la duda en sus rostros y eso lo inquieta, se pone nervioso, las manos le sudan, pero saca fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y decide enfrentarlos, sabe que es la única manera.

-¿Algún problema soldado? – les pregunta con despotismo, las medallas que porta en su uniforme, son lo único que puedo salvarlo y por ello se aferra a ellas, como a una tabla de salvación, debe mostrar seguridad y eso es lo que hace, mira al soldado a los ojos, con autoridad y superioridad y su actitud surge el efecto esperado.

El soldado no dice nada, le hace un gesto a su compañero de guardia y este levanta la barrera de seguridad, Jasper aprieta el acelerador y _A__uschwitz_poco a poco va quedando atrás_._

Su cuerpo por fin se relaja y una sonora carcajada escapa de sus labios, esta eufórico, su plan da los resultados esperados, por fin logra dejar el infierno, sabe que lo que se viene no será fácil, conseguir lo que se propone será una muy difícil, pero tiene esperanzas de conseguirlo.

Alice ríe con él, se siente feliz, el viento roza su rostro y la sensación de libertada le recorre el cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no solo tiene esperanza, sino que también fe… fe de que cualquier cosa que venga será mejor, que lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses de su vida.

-¡Lo logramos! _–_le dice al rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Somos libre Alice… por fin libres. – le responde el rubio.

.

.

.

_**12 horas antes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El silbato del tren a los lejos anuncia su pronta llegada, es de noche, pero para _A__uschwitz__,_ es un nuevo día que comienza.

La rutina es la misma, que se sigue hace muchos meses, un nuevo grupo de presos desciende de los vagones, son hombres, mujeres y niños, cada uno de ellos con rostros asustados, todos hambrientos y sedientos, esperando su destino. _Ellos no lo saben_, pero serán muy pocos los que verán un nuevo día.

Una nueva selección comienza, para quienes la realizan es una trivialidad, sin importancia, para quienes la sufren, se trata de vivir o morir, pero _quizás_ morir sea mejor que sobrevivir y ser trasladado al infierno mismo.

Luego de ello se siente el inconfundible fétido olor dulce de la cremación de cuerpos, mezclándose con la humedad y el roció de la noche, las cenizas se mesen al son del viento y caen como copos de nieves, cubriendo los suelos a varios kilómetros a la redonda, ya nadie se sorprende con ellas, son simplemente el último eslabón de un ciclo que comienza con ese silbato que anuncio la llevada de un nuevo tren, no son más que rutina, es otro día normal en _A__uschwitz__._

..

.

.

Jasper se limpia el último vestigio de los seres humanos reducidos a cenizas, que queda en su abrigo, lo hace de manera monótona, como si se tratara de nieve, con él tiempo ha perdido el nivel de asombro, es consiente que en lugar que ocupa en este lugar, es muy poco lo que puede hacer para cambiar el destino de esas personas, él es como ellos, quizás debe agradecer a su astucia, suerte o a su aspecto caucásico, el que su destino no fuera igual que el de ellos, es consciente de que se ha rodeado con las personas correctas y ha tenido la buena fortuna de ser unos de los protegidos de Aro. Espera que con el paso del tiempo los rostros de esos seres sin nombre, se pierdan en las brumas de su mente, pero hay algo que Jasper ignora y es que esos rostros se aparecerán en sus pesadillas una y otra vez, negándole la paz que tanto anhela.

Mira hacia el cielo y a través de las luces de los diferentes puntos de vigilancia, puede ver la lluvia de ceniza que cae sobre el campo, otorgándole al paisaje un aspecto lúgubre, que viene a combinar con la sensación de muerte y destrucción que rodea este lugar maldito.

A Jasper la suerte le ha sonreído otra vez y goza de un tiempo que no esperar tener, "_El Ángel de la muerte_" ha desviado su atención a una familia de enanos, que ha arribado en este tren, conociéndolo como lo conoce sabe que serán su nuevo foco de atención, dejando incluso a su más reciente experimento de crear siameses de lado, siente pena por esos pobres seres, que ahora llaman la atención del doctor, sabe que lo que les espera es horrible e inimaginable.

Pero la mala suerte de algunos, es una suerte para él, el destino es cruel y hasta injusto por momentos, solo agradece que esta vez, la suerte este de su lado, Aro le ha encomendado ver el estado de su experimento, es un voto de confianza que le otorga, es una oportunidad que no piensa desaprovechar. Se mueve lo más rápido que puede siendo sigiloso, intentando siempre pasar desapercibido, sabe que el tiempo que tiene, no es mucho, por lo tanto debe ser rápido.

Camina unos pasos y por fin la ve, se ha desviado de su camino, pero es que no lo puede evitar, la mira a la distancia, se ve bien, no en perfectas condiciones, pero mejor que antes.

Alice está guiando al grupo de presas seleccionada para trabajar en el campo, la mira moverse con delicadeza, como sopesando cada paso, sabe que al igual que él. Ella intenta pasar desapercibida, son las reglas para permanecer con vida en este lugar, y Alice ha aprendido a hacerlo con maestría.

Como si ella presintiese que alguien la observa, se gira hacia donde se encuentra él, y le brinda una sencilla sonrisa, que es todo lo que Jasper buscaba, y es que ella es luz dentro de tanta oscuridad, el rayo de sol que ilumina su vida, lo único agradable de ese fatídico lugar, por inercia le devuelve la sonrisa hay algo en ella que le caliente el alma y le hace palpitar el corazón que creía muerto.

A la distancia ve que Alice es reprendida por una de las oficiales, que se da cuenta que se ha distraído, rápidamente se refugia entre las sombras de la noche y evita ser visto, aprieta con furia los puños y se odia por ser el responsable de que la morena reciba un golpe, pero también se odia por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

Camina con cierta libertad por el campo, ese es uno de los beneficios que tiene, el haberse transformado en el ayudante principal de un demente, los soldados con los que se cruza no le dice nada, basta con ver el pase que lleva en su mano, por eso aprovecha la oscuridad que otorga la noche, para desviarse nuevamente de su camino a las baracas.

Los perros ladran a los lejos y el frio se cala en sus huesos, se aprieta contra el escaso calor que le otorga su paleto, pero no lo consigue. Lleva más de un mes preparándolo todo, debe atar cada cabo, no puede haber nada al azar o la suerte, debe actuar sobre seguro, no puede fallar, lo que tiene por perder es mucho, trata de no pensar en aquellas posibilidades, no puede mostrarse intranquilo o inseguro, debe pasar desapercibido, cualquier llamada de atención puede significar su muerte… o peor, puede significar la muerte de ella.

Espera en las sombras que se dé la oportunidad, pasan varios minutos hasta que no se ve nadie a los alrededores, la noche es su aliada, en sus sombras de desliza con tranquilidad, hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina, toca, esperando encontrarlo solo, sabe que ha llegado un par de horas antes de lo acordado, pero no cree que la atención de Aro se desvié tanto como lo hacho esta noche.

El hombre se ve sorprendido al verlo, pero rápidamente se corre de la puerta para dejarlo entrar, no sin antes ver rápidamente a su alrededor, en busca de ojos curiosos, que sean testigos de esta visita.

.

.

.

No llovía, pero el uso del limpia parabrisas era absolutamente necesario, la caída constante de ceniza, dificultaba la visibilidad, por lo que Edward debía manejar a escasos 20 kilómetros por hora, la noche anterior había sido igual que las anteriores y es que su matrimonio, era eso una monotonía constante de discusiones, silencios e ignorancia mutua.

Las cosas con Tania, seguían el mismo parámetro de siempre, en una cómoda indiferencia recíproca, la llegada de Irina fue un calmante a la indisposición constante de su esposa, era como si de pronto, se encontrara más feliz y serena, menos irritable y propensa a comenzar discusiones, Edward suponía, que el tener a su institutriz como compañía, era la razón de esa calma aparente, quizás todo se debía que se sentía sola, y es que era comprensible, él nunca estaba con ella, no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa por ello, y es que él era mucho más feliz en _A__uschwitz, _aunque pareciera loco, pero en ese lugar estaba Isabella, y su sola compañía era una razón para ser feliz, sonrió al recordarla.

Hacía más de un mes que tenía una relación con Isabella y era muy complicado para él, aparentar que ella no significaba nada, sobre todo cuando lo único que quería era protegerla, pero tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo, por una parte quería sacarla del campo y por otra solo quería tenerla a su lado, era egoísta lo sabía, pero es que ella era lo único bueno que tenía su vida.

Porque su hijo no era algo cierto, era solo una expectativa y le costaba imaginárselo como una persona real, en más de una ocasión se había quedado mirando el redondo y grande vientre de Tania, y había sentido la inquietud de tocarlo y saber si era verdad, lo que decían algunos hombres, que se podía sentir la criatura moverse, pero Tania jamás lo dejaría comprobar aquello, cada vez que el intento acercarse a ella, se encontró con una negativa. Solo esperaba que el tratamiento de radiación que le estaba aplicando Aro fuera beneficiosos para su bebe.

.

.

.

_A__uschwitz _le dio la bienvenida con su típica frase de "_El trabajo os hará libre_", piensa que es una frase ambigua, se podría llegar a pensar que para quienes trabajan en este lugar el trabajo es el camino a la libertad, pero si eres un oficial de la SS, es mejor pensar que el trabajo os hará libre de seres indeseados, es lo que él pensó hasta un tiempo atrás, no es que ahora le importe mucho lo que pase con ellos, es solo que ahora la tiene a ella, y por mucho que piense que los judíos y los comunistas son una lacra para la sociedad, no puede pensar lo mismo de ella, no de ella.

Bella es especial, es única, y algo aterrador en saber aquello, en volverse dependiente de una persona, porque es una debilidad, hay algo que esta ocultando, y una parte de él, sabe que está mal, pero ya no quiere pensar en aquello, no cuando están feliz teniéndola entre sus brazos, no cuando sabe que entre sus piernas se encuentra el paraíso.

.

.

.

Llega a su oficina esta oscuro, pero para Edward eso no es problema, su oficina le es conocida y puede andar a oscuras en ella, prende la lámpara a gas para iluminar el ambiente, en _A__uschwitz_, aun no amanece, pero el día a comenzado hace mucho, a las 4 de la mañana los presos, son sacados de las barracas para la primera revisión del día.

Bella aun no llega, supone que debe estar en la revisión o desayunando, deja en su escritorio la merienda que le a traído, y es que la comida que le dan, es insípida e insuficiente, nadie se mantiene saludable con ella, ni siquiera con la mejora introducida por encontrarse inserta en el experimento de Aro.

Recordar aquello le hizo apretar los puños, amaba estar con Bella, pero no de esa manera, no cuando se le era impuesto, como una obligación, no cuando era vigilado y supervisado, cuando era en un lugar frio e incómodo.

Recordó la primera vez, fue en cuarto especialmente acondicionado para ello, en un barracón destinado exclusivamente para los Experimentos del Aro, fue a media tarde, Isabella estaba extremadamente nerviosa, para ella fue su primera vez, él trato de hacerla agradable, aunque duda que haya tenido existo, sabe que ella no disfruto en esa oportunidad, no cuando Aro estaba tras la delgada puerta vigilando toda la situación, no era una cuestión de placer, era una cuestión de método y resultado, para él había sido agradable, no era la mejor experiencia que había vivido en su vida, pero el sentir su calor, su calidez era algo que recordaría por siempre.

Para Edward, Bella era su mujer, y el tenerla día a día, se había vuelto una verdadera necesidad, era egoísta lo sabía, pero la quería para él, de la forma que fuera, ella sacaba lo mejor de él. Quiere protegerla, sabe que debiese hacer todo lo posible para sacarla de ese lugar, pero aún no está preparado para dar ese paso, ni siquiera para intentarlo, es demasiado riesgoso, se justifica.

.

.

.

La puerta se abre y Edward sabe que es Bella la que ha llegado, nadie más tiene ese toque delicado para entrar en un lugar, se gira y se encuentra con su sonrisa, es imposible no devolvérsela, ella provoca eso en él, que esa parte buena que tiene bien oculta, salga a flote.

Su pelo ha crecido, peo no tiene el brillo que siempre le llamo la atención, pero eso no le importa, para él, ella es perfecta, observa la horrible pañoleta que lo oculta del resto del mundo, camina hacia ella y suelta el nudo de ese pedazo de género, una de sus manos se mete entre su pelo y lo toca, hacer eso lo hace sentir bien.

La besa, es un acto reflejo, pero absolutamente tranquilizador, tocarla se ha vuelto como catalizador de sus problemas y frustraciones. Ella le responde el beso y Edward se siente en paz, que Bella le responda le da la tranquilidad de saber que ella también siente algo por él, y que no son solo las circunstancias, las que la obligan a amarlo, pero es egoísta, sabe que si las cosas fueran diferente, no le importaría en lo más mínimo, con tal de sentir lo que siente en estos momentos… esa parte malvada la prima… esa parte que todos los seres humanos tenemos y que solo bajo circunstancias sale a flote.

Tener la oportunidad de poder besarla y tocarla sin la vigilancia de un enfermo, sin tener que estar en un lugar inhóspito y sucio, sin la necesidad de tener que controlar sus emociones y sensaciones, lo hace sentir que son una pareja normal, que no están rodeados de alambrado electrificado, que afuera no nieva ceniza de seres humanos olvidados, que su vida no pende un hilo solo por hecho de amarla y desearla, que ella no es un número y que él no es su enemigo, que son solo dos personas que se atraen, dos personas en mundo lleno de otras personas, que a nadie le importa que ellos se quieran, que no sea un delito hacerlo.

La sube a su escritorio y se pone entre sus piernas, una de sus manos baja hasta su rodilla y poco a poco va subiendo, toda ella es frágil y delgada, su piel se pega a sus huesos y no tiene mucha grasa, pero aun así, para Edward, ella es lo que siempre ha deseado, su miembro esta inhiesto y anhelante de fundirse en su calidez apretada y húmeda.

No es la primera vez que la toma en algún lugar de su oficina, es más, a él le gusta hacerlo en este lugar, no es que tengan mucho donde elegir, estos pocos metros cuadrados, son el único lugar en el que pueden ser ellos mismos y en el que están los dos solos. Se deja llevar por las sensaciones que siente junto a ella

.

.

.

Para Bella estar con Edward le produce una mezcla de emociones, es como romper muchas cadenas, dejar de ser completamente quien fue y transformarse en una mujer completamente nueva y alejada de lo que siempre espero ser, pero es que las cosas tampoco son como ella espero que fueran, se suponía que debería estar casada, quizás con un hijo en camino, al que llamaría _Daniel _si era varón o _Ana_ si era una niña y no siendo la amante de un oficial de la SS, no preocupándose si él se acostaba cada noche con su mujer, y que ella solo era una vagina, en la que se desquitaba las ganas, las que no podía satisfacer al tener a su mujer embarazada, dejando de dormir por esa incertidumbre, muriendo de celos solo con imaginarlo.

Se suponía que ella no tenía que conformarse con tan poco, que su vida sería diferente, pero es que nada era como debía ser, y eso que era tan poco, era lo único que tenía, lo único que la volvía una persona, era su secreto, uno que la ataba a la vida y le daba fuerzas para seguir, tener a Edward saber que para él, ella era importante, aunque solo fuera para fallársela, era lo que la transformaba en quien era ahora, y eso era su nueva realidad.

Querer a este hombre de uniforme, con medallas colgadas en su paleto, medallas obtenidas por matar a su gente, personas igual que ella, este hombre casado, con un hijo en camino, un hijo que no era el de ella, con una mujer que no conocía, pero que suponía que debía ser todo lo que ella no era y no sería jamás, un hombre con poder para acabar con su vida, si le daba la gana, un hombre que la besa y cuyas caricias la hacían sentir vida, mujer, persona. Era lo único real que tenía. Y que importaba si se iba al infierno, por fornicar fuera de matrimonio, por pecar de lujuria, por ser la otra, que importaba cuando ella estaba segura que no podía ser peor que esto.

Se dejó llevar porque eso era lo que le nacía hacer en ese momento, ser la otra, ser lujuriosa y atrevida, dejarse tocar y amar por un hombre al que no amaba del todo, pero al que quería y deseaba, el hombre que la alimentaba, cuidaba y protegía, arriesgando su propia vida, el que se robaba sus pensamientos y el que había accedido a tener un hijo con ella, un hijo que sería diferente e inferior, solo porque ella se lo había pedido.

Siente sus manos metiéndose entre sus muslos y no puede evitar soltar un gemido, sabe que no puede ser ruidosa, la oficina de Edward es su lugar, pero aun así es riesgoso, si alguien los encuentra no sabe qué tipo de problemas podrían tener, sabe que para un _Nazi_ el mezclarse de esa forma con una judía es un delito, pero es sabido por todos que este tipo de relaciones se da, no sería la primera judía que es tiene relaciones sexuales con un miembro de la SS, aunque la mayoría de las veces no es consensuada.

Ella no lleva mucha ropa, una delgada falda que conoció mejores días, unas medias que le quedan grandes y debe atar a mitad de sus muslos y una enagua que hace las veces de ropa interior, un chaleco y un abrigo demasiado grande. Es ropa uniforme sacada, de las pertenencias de otras mujeres, que como ella, llegaron a _A__uschwitz _y fueron despojadas de todo lo que traían con ellas.

Sentirlo en su interior es una experiencia alucinante, no es como nada que hubiese sentido antes, son sensaciones adictivas, que la llenan de cierta euforia, placer recorriendo sus venas, transformando su piel sensible en un campo abierto para explorar y descubrir.

Ella quería más, tomar todo lo que fuera posible, mañana podría estar muerta, por lo que no había tiempo para arrepentirse o retroceder, para cuestionarse o sentirse culpable.

El pecado se siente jodidamente bien y por unos pocos minutos siente que toca el cielo con la punta de sus dedos y se encuentra en el paraíso.

.

.

.

Aun esta entre sus piernas, sumido en la vorágine descendente del placer que deja un orgasmo, cuando alguien llama la puerta, maldice por lo bajo, se separa rápidamente de ella, se acomoda la cremallera de su pantalón y el cabello alborotado, volviéndolo a su lugar, ve a Isabella hacer lo mismo rápidamente.

En su cabeza busca las escusas que deberá dar, se supone que por la hora que es, nadie debería buscarlo aún, tendrá que dar explicaciones, para salir de este problema, no es un secreto que algunos hombres cogen con judías, pese a ser un delito, frente algunas cosas muchos simplemente hacen como si no viesen nada, siempre y cuando no puedan sacar algún provecho de ello, si el que busca se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro de estas paredes y es un imbécil que esta información le puede servir para algo, el estará en jodido problema.

Le da un último beso en los labios a Bella y va a abrir la puerta, ver a quien esta fuera lo sorprende y enfurece a la vez.

.

.

.

Jasper mira al hombre que tiene en frente y no sabe si ha sido una idea venir a verlo antes de lo acordado.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? Se supone que nos reuniríamos a medio día. – le dice el cobrizo, irritado.

-He tenido un espacio de tiempo antes, era mejor venir ahora… llamaría menos la atención.- le explico.

\- Espera aquí. – le dice, antes de desaparecer dentro de la oficina.

Jasper mira a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiese estar observando, pero todo _A__uschwitz_, esta tranquilamente oscuro. A los pocos minutos Edward vuelve y le entrega unas carpetas y se las entrega, él las recibe y se apronta partir.

-Si algo sale mal… - empieza a decir Edward, pero no alcanza a terminar la frase, porque Jasper lo detiene.

-Esto nunca sucedió.

Edward asiente serio.

-Éxito y estamos en contacto. – y sin más se da la media vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Jasper toma la carpeta y rápidamente se dirige a su oficina, cuando ha cerrado la puerta, y ha revisado que no hay nadie más que él, en la oficina, se atreve a abrir la carpeta, dentro y amarada a un hilo se encuentra dos llaves, un pase falso con su nombre y una dirección. Es todo lo que necesita.

Se guarda todo en la costura interior de su chaqueta y sale hacer su trabajo, se dirige a uno de los cuartos de la baraca, abre la puerta y un fuerte olor a pudrición lo recibe, en una cama y sumido en sus propias secreciones, se encuentra el fallido experimento de Aro, de crear _siameses_, dos niños, gemelos de no más de 4 años, se encuentran unidos y cosidos desde su espalda hasta su muñeca, incluso en las venas, ya no lloraban, la fiebre ha calmado en parte su dolor y los mantiene lejos de la realidad, ya no hay nada que hacer por ellos, solo acelerar su muerte y darles la paz que no encontraron en este mundo, es algo que ahora puede hacer, cuando la atención del doctor se ha dirigido a otra parte, cuanto otra cosa ocupa su mente.

.

.

.

La música suena en la sala y alto se escucha la cantar una canción en Alemán, Aro ríe con diversión, aplaudiendo efusivamente, en la esquina un improvisado escenario sirve para acoger a la familia de enanos recién llegados a _A__uschwitz, _que se esmera por entretener al médico.

Aro está satisfecho son su nuevo hallazgo, con esta familia tendrá para investigar en los próximos 20 años, quizás ellos sean la clave, que le falta para poder entender la compleja genética, que conlleva mejorar la raza, ellos son engendros deformes e inferiores, una abominación, solo concebible en la imperfección de las razas inferiores, seres que no merecen vivir o respirar su mismo aire, pero que él podría utilizar, hacerlos útiles y darles algún significado a sus miserables vidas.

Jaspe lo mira desde una esquina, oculto e invisible a sus ojos, se acerca el cambio de guardia y muchos de los oficiales de la SS, disfrutan de su descanso observando el espectáculo, el destino le ha dado otro chance, que él piensa aprovechar.

Con cuidado y en silencio abandona la sala y se dirige a la barraca que guarda el vestuario de los oficiales con una de las llaves, que le dio Edward, abre la puerta y entra vigilando que nadie lo ve, dentro se cambia ropa rápidamente dejando oculta su ropa de campo, y con seguridad abandona el lugar, se dirige a los estacionamientos, en ese lugar lo espera Alice, infundada en un uniforme de enfermera, ese es el plan se supone que es el un oficial de la SS, que va al pueblo más cercano a buscar insumos médicos, ella es su compañera, es una excusa creíble por si preguntan, al menos eso es lo cree.

Cuando Alce lo ve lo abraza, pero Jasper está demasiado nervioso, para ser efusivo, hay demasiado en juego. Tenía demasiado miedo y ansiedad, debía saber si Alice estaba completamente segura de hacer esto.

-Alice aun estas a tiempo para no ir, debes ser consciente de que el riesgo que corres es demasiado grande, si no descubren…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar por que Alice lo corto.

-Lo estoy… no dudes de eso, quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿Estas listas? – le pregunta.

-Más que nunca.- le responde ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Chicas no hay por ahora…. Nos estamos leyendo y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
